un corazón herido
by reeven
Summary: Dejara Candy que sea Terry quien sane su Corazón?, y él, Podrá olvidar a Susana?
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una adaptación de la novela de Diana Palmer "corazón Herido" Para los personajes de Candy Candy MR by Mizuki & Igarashi Se han cambiado frases, lugares y situaciones con el fin de que Se adapte a la serie que nos ha robado el corazón. Escrita totalmente sin fines de lucro, solo para compartir una historia que, al leer la original, no pude evitar imaginar a nuestros personajes favoritos, por eso ahora la comparto con quien guste leerla

REEVEN.

"UN CORAZÓN HERIDO"

Capítulo 1

Mientras recorría el pasillo en dirección a la unidad de cardiología Del hospital St Grace, oyó los comentarios que se hacían a sus Espaldas y no pudo evitar sonreírse. Aquella mañana acababa de ser Entrevistado para la televisión local sobre sus hábitos en la sala de operaciones. El entrevistador había descubierto que al doctor Terrence Grandchester le gustaba oír la música del grupo de rock Kiss Durante las operaciones a corazón abierto que realizaba y por las que era mundialmente conocido. Las enfermeras y el resto personal del área de cardiología donde trabajaba Bromeaban sobre un buen equipo, así que no le Molestó. De hecho, muchos de sus compañeros eran también seguidores Del grupo, solo que eran fans de Closet.

El doctor Grandchester era un hombre de tez blanca, alto y atractivo. Con sus Brillantes ojos azul profundo enmarcados por unas pobladas pestañas buscaba a la esposa del paciente al que acababa de implantar una válvula protésica en el corazón. La mujer no estaba en la sala de espera de la segunda planta, junto a los quirófanos, donde se suponía que debía estar. Por equivocación, la enfermera la había enviado a la sala de espera de la entrada del hospital, y cuando telefoneó allí, no pudieron Encontrarla. Era una mujer de mediana edad cuyo marido había sido Ingresado en el hospital con problemas en una válvula cardiaca y su Estado se había complicado a causa de una neumonía. Había requerido un gran esfuerzo por parte de Dr Grandchester, además de alguna que otra oración, para salvar la vida de aquel hombre.

Ahora tenía buenas noticias para su esposa, pero no podía encontrarla. Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y allí estaba ella, acompañada por su joven hijo, algunos familiares y una de las monjas del Hospital. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y reflejaban su Desesperación.

-Todo ha ido bien -dijo sin más preámbulos- Su esposo tiene un corazón Fuerte.

-Gracias a Dios -murmuró la mujer abrazando a su hijo- ¡Gracias Dios mío! y gracias a usted, doctor Grandchester. Extendió la mano y se la estrechó.

-De nada –contestó Terry con una dulce sonrisa- Me alegro de que Pudiéramos ayudarlo. Junto al cirujano estaba el cardiólogo. Fue él quien recibió a la mujer ya su hijo cuando llegaron a la unidad de cardiología, y les Explicó el procedimiento de cauterización así como la colocación de la válvula. Fue él quien los reconfortó y les dio esperanzas; La Mujer le estrechó a él también la mano y le dio las gracias. El doctor Ben Copeland se encogió de hombros. -Para eso estamos -dijo sonriendo- Su esposo está en la unidad de cuidados intensivos al final del pasillo. Hay una sala de espera al lado. Esperen allí hasta que puedan verlo.

Tras dar las gracias una vez más, se fueron acompañados de una Enfermera.

-En ocasiones ocurren milagros -comentó Ben- No creí que ese hombre Sobreviviría cuando le trajeron.

-Yo tampoco. Es cierto que en ocasiones tenemos suerte - dijo Terry - Me gustaría irme a dormir, pero todavía estoy de guardia. Imagino que tú te irás a casa- Suspiró y se estiró, haciendo que Ben sonriera -qué suerte tienen algunos -volvió a decir Terry. Haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano dejó a Ben y se marchó para visitar a otros dos pacientes.

Había realizado tres operaciones de urgencia aquel domingo. Se encontraba muy cansado. Pero era una agradable sensación de cansancio. Se detuvo satisfecho ante una Ventana para contemplar la gran cruz en la fachada principal del Hospital. Muchas veces, sus oraciones eran escuchadas. Como la de aquella noche. Visitó a sus pacientes, dejó escritas algunas instrucciones y se cambió de ropa. Cruzó la calle hacia el Hospital San José para ver a otros tres pacientes a los que había operado. Además, de camino a su Casa tenía que ir al Hospital Universitario de Chicago para Dar el alta a uno de sus pacientes.

Hechas todas las visitas, se dirigió a la soledad de su apartamento. Aunque era amplio y espacioso, no era el tipo de casa de un hombre adinerado quien estaba a punto de cumplir 30 años. Prefería la sencillez que había conocido de niño en su natal Inglaterra. Tomó un libro, Romeo y Julieta y sonrió Melancólico. Había una dedicatoria en la primera página que se sabía de memoria. "Para Terrence de Susana, con todo mi amor". Era regalo de su esposa quien había muerto de neumonía dos años antes. Había Fallecido mientras él se encontraba operando a un diplomático, a Miles de kilómetros de distancia. Era irónico, pensaba, que la única vez que había sido imprescindible en su propia casa, no había estado allí. Dejó a Susana con su joven prima Candy, que era enfermera. Confiaba en que Candy pudiera cuidarla. Pero ella la dejó sola y cuando Terry volvió a casa de su viaje se encontró que ya no estaba allí para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Desde un principio había culpado a Candy del fatal desenlace A pesar de que ella quiso dar una explicación, él se negó a escucharla. Dejó el libro, acariciando la cubierta, ese libro símbolo de tragedia y soledad, pero sobre todo de esperanza. La esperanza era el motor de Terry, Cuando todo a su alrededor parecía ir mal tenía una gran fe en que un milagro pudiera ocurrir en cualquier Momento. Esa misma noche había ocurrido uno para aquel hombre en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Se sentía contento; se notaba que aquel matrimonio se quería mucho, como él y Susana, Al menos al Principio. Suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió la nevera.

-Oh, oh -dijo al ver su escaso contenido- Eres un Cardio cirujano conocido en todo el mundo, señor Grandchester, y esta noche tienes para cenar pollo de plástico congelado y Brócoli crudo. ¡Qué bajo has Caído!

El repentino timbre del teléfono le hizo levantar la cabeza. Teóricamente estaba de guardia hasta la medianoche, y podía ser que le necesitasen. Tomó el auricular.

-Grandchester -contestó identificándose rápidamente. Hubo una pausa.

-¿Terry?- Su cara se endureció. Conocía aquella voz perfectamente, por lo que inmediatamente supo quién llamaba.

-Sí, Candice- hablo con tono frío e impersonal.

-Mi tía quiere saber si vas a venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mí Tío.

Aquellas palabras le sonaron extrañas. Ella nunca se había llevado bien con sus tíos. Y menos después de la muerte de Susana.

-¿Cuándo es?

-Sabes perfectamente cuando es –le contesto ella, él suspiro enojado-

-Si no estoy de guardia el domingo que viene, iré. ¿Estarás tú allí? -dijo jugueteando con un papel que se encontraba en la mesa.

-No- contestó ella- Le llevé su regalo hoy, Estarán fuera de la ciudad hasta el Domingo así que me pidieron que te Llamara.

-Está bien.

-Entonces le diré a mi tía que irás -añadió, y colgó. El apretó con fuerza el auricular, Nunca podría olvidar que la muerte de Susana se podría haber evitado de haber estado Candy en la casa. Alimentaba su rencor con odio, manteniendo vivo el dolor por la pérdida de su esposa. Trataba de convencerse de que Candy nunca había querido a su prima. La odiaba y no podía disimularlo, odiar a Candy era su único consuelo, su seguridad. Le reconfortaba. Ella le evitaba. Trabajaba en el Hospital San José, enfrente del Hospital St Grace, donde él realizaba la mayoría de las operaciones. Ella era una de las enfermeras de la unidad de cuidados Intensivos. En ocasiones, él tenía pacientes en esa unidad a los que visitaba. Incluso allí su presencia le resultaba molesta. Candy era Inteligente y tenía el talento suficiente para haber llegado a ser médico, pero por alguna razón ni siquiera lo había intentado. No se había casado, Tenía veintitrés años era madura, independiente, sensata, y hasta donde el sabia no había hombre en su vida.

Volvió a la cocina y preparó café, No necesitaba dormir mucho y el trabajo era toda su vida. No sabía que habría sido de él desde que perdió a Susana si no hubiera sido por el trabajo. Sonrió al recordar con tristeza la elegante belleza de Susana, sus ojos azules y arrogantes al mirar, su tez pálida y sus labios, que aunque delgados formaban una sensual sonrisa, su cabello castaño claro y lacio. Candy tenía el Cabello rubio parecido a los rayos del sol y totalmente ensortijados, sus ojos verde esmeralda, su piel blanca y su nariz pequeña salpicada de graciosas pecas; Pero no había nada en ella, al menos para él, Que llamara especialmente la atención. Susana era preciosa, reposada y con exquisitos modales, Su familia era muy rica.

Hasta donde el sabia Candy no necesitaba trabajar para vivir ya que era la única heredera de la Fortuna Andley, Pero aparentemente no tenía acceso al dinero o lo habría despilfarrado ya Que, incluso cuando no trabajaba, sus ropas, eran sencillas. Tenía un apartamento austero y pequeño y se veía a leguas que batallaba para llegar a fin de mes, pero él nunca la había visto pedir un centavo a sus Tíos.

Candy se había mostrado misteriosa y tímida desde que él conoció a Susana seis años antes. Susana era extrovertida, siempre encantadora, divertida y sensual. Candy había sido siempre muy discreta. No tenía vida social. Y es que siempre se mostró estudiosa y reservada, su profesión la era todo para ella. Terry frunció el ceño. Era extraño que una mujer tan minuciosa y entregada hubiera sido negligente con su propia prima. Candy estaba siempre muy atenta a lo que hacía en el hospital, donde en ocasiones era reprendida por cuestionar órdenes médicas que a ella no le parecían apropiadas. Tal vez sentía celos de Susana, Pero aun así, ¿cómo podía haber dejado a una mujer seriamente enferma sola en un apartamento durante toda una noche?

Uno de los colegas de Terry le había hecho algún comentario acerca de Candy poco tiempo después del funeral, sobre la dramático que había sido todo aquel asunto, especialmente para Candy. Él Contestó que nada de ella le preocupaba y no quiso escuchar más. Ahora se preguntaba a qué se había referido aquel hombre, Pero de Eso hacía ya tiempo y aquel colega vivía ahora en Nueva York. Dejó de pensar en todo aquello. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que de Candice Andley.

El domingo por la tarde aprovechando que no estaba de guardia Acudió a ver a Tom Marlow el padre de Susana, llevándole un reloj de oro como regalo de cumpleaños. Marlene Marlow le recibió en la puerta vestida con un caftán de seda con estampado de leopardo y Con el pelo rubio cenizo, tan parecido al de Susana, recogido en un moño.

-Terrence qué alegría verte! -dijo ella con entusiasmo tomándolo del brazo- Siento haberle tenido que pedir a Candice que te llamara para invitarte, ya sabes que Estoy muy ocupada con mis obras de caridad.

-No te preocupes -dijo él, Ella suspiró.

-Candice es una cruz que todos debemos soportar. Por suerte sólo la vemos en Navidad y en Pascua y únicamente en la iglesia. Aun que de repente aparece por aquí sin ser invitada lo cual es verdaderamente molesto.

-Pero ustedes la criaron -dijo Terry mirándola con curiosidad.

-Y supones que debería sentir algo por ella? -puntualizó con ironía- Ella era la única hija mi prima, así que cuando ella y su marido murieron en ese accidente nos vimos obligados a hacernos cargo de ella. No Tuvimos otra elección, mi madre nos obligó. Se convertirá en una solterona ya lo verás, Viste como si viniera del centro de acogida local. Nunca la invito a Mis fiestas Es tan deprimente... Siempre ha sido así, incluso cuando era una niña. Susy era diferente, tan dulce y cariñosa. Ella lo fue todo desde el momento en que nació. Claro que Candice pasó Mucho tiempo con mi madre hasta que ella murió probablemente quedo influenciada por ella que era ya una mujer mayor -suspiro- Candice era una carga. Y aún lo es.

Él sintió una extraña sensación de pena por aquella pobre niña que tuvo que irse a vivir con unas personas que no la soportaban.

-¿No la aprecias? -preguntó él.

-Querido, ¿Quién podría apreciar a esa mujer? -dijo indiferente- Supongo que... estoy un poco orgullosa de ella por graduarse tan joven y tener buenas calificaciones, pero no puedo olvidar que por ella perdimos a Susy, Todos la echamos tanto de menos.

-Sí -contestó monotonamente él

Tom Marlowe estaba sentado en su sillón favorito. Su calva reflejaba la luz de la lámpara que colgaba sobre su cabeza. Estaba leyendo una revista náutica.

-¡Terrence me alegro de que hayas venido! -dijo dejando la revista a un lado y poniéndose de pie para estrechar la mano de su yerno.

-Te he traído un regalo -dijo, y le dio el pequeño paquete.

-¡Qué amable! -exclamó al contemplar el reloj- Era justo lo que Quería. Tengo un reloj deportivo, pero éste me lo puedo poner para ir al club náutico, Gracias.

-Me alegro de que te guste.

-Candice le ha regalado una cartera -dijo Marlene con desagrado.

-De piel de avestruz -añadió Tom meneando la cabeza- Esa chica no tiene ningún gusto.

Terry recordó el lugar donde vivía Candy y la ropa que solía llevar. Una cartera de piel de avestruz era cara. Se preguntaba a qué habría tenido que renunciar Andley para comprar a su Tío aquel regalo que tanto le desagradaba, Terry sabía lo que era Ser pobre. Él siempre había agradecido cualquier regalo que había recibido, por sencillo que hubiese sido. Se detuvo pensando en el regalo que Candy le había hecho a Susana cuando se comprometieron, un florero de cristal. Susana lo colocó en un rincón sin prestarle atención Estaba más entusiasmada por una mantelería de lino irlandés que le había regalado otra amiga. Un enfermero que acompañó a Candy a la fiesta de compromiso comentó que había renunciado a un abrigo que necesitaba para comprar aquel elegante regalo a su prima. Susana lo escuchó, se sonrojó e inmediatamente tomó el florero entre sus manos y le dio las gracias. Ya era demasiado tarde, Candy mantuvo la cabeza alta con orgullo, sin derramar una lágrima. Pero sus ojos reflejaban gran tristeza.

-¿Me oyes Terrence? -preguntó Tom- Te decía que deberíamos salir a navegar algún fin de semana.

-Me encantaría en cuanto tenga tiempo- contestó Terry sin mucho entusiasmo. No se encontraba cómodo entre ese tipo de personas que elegían a sus amigos por sus cuentas bancarias y su posición social. Terry Había sido aceptado porque era un prestigioso y rico cirujano, Pero el Terrence Grandchester que salió de Inglaterra con sus padres cuando tenía diez años no hubiera sido bien aceptado como yerno. Lo sabía ahora mejor que entonces.

Se quedó el tiempo suficiente para tomar el pastel y un café, servido en delicada porcelana, ambas personas no perdieron oportunidad de hablar sobre Candice, y la platica no era a su favor. No se encontraba de humor para escuchar hablar de ella así que se despidió. Una vez fuera, se giró para mirar la gran mansión. Era tan indiferente y superficial como las personas que vivían en su interior, Se preguntaba qué sería lo que Le estaba pasando para sentirse tan incómodo con los padres de Susana, quienes se habían portado tan bien después de la muerte de ella.

Condujo de vuelta a su apartamento en el Mercedes plateado del que estaba tan orgulloso. No recordaba haberse sentido tan vacío desde el funeral, Probablemente sería el cansancio y la necesidad de Salir de vacaciones. Debería tomarse una semana libre y viajar. Podía ir a las Bahamas y pasar unos días en la playa, eso le animaría. Miró a su alrededor, Los altos edificios estaban iluminados; Aquel resplandor le trajo a la memoria recuerdos de Susana. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que entró en una habitación de la casa Marlow y ella estaba regañando a Candy por no Colocar un suéter en el cajón apropiado. Candy no dijo ni una palabra para defenderse. Ordenó la ropa y salió de la habitación, Sin mirar a Terry.

Susana rio segura de sí misma y murmuró lo difícil que era encontrar buen servicio. Le pareció un comentario muy desagradable por parte de ella hacia su prima y así se lo dijo. Susana rompió en carcajadas. Pero a partir de entonces Terry observó que Susana y Sus padres trataban a Candy más como una sirvienta que como un miembro de la familia. Incluso cuando tenía exámenes le hacían encargarse de preparar cenas y fiestas. Terry en una ocasión había señalado que los exámenes requerían mucho estudio y concentración y tanto Susana como los padres de ésta se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos. Ninguno de ellos había ido a la universidad, y no tenían la menor Idea de lo que estaba hablando. Los encargos para Candy continuaron exactamente igual. No fue hasta que se fue a vivir sola aun apartamento, después de la boda de ellos, cuando los Marlow buscaron una persona para ocuparse de las tareas de la casa.

Regresó a su apartamento y se preparó una taza de café. Le molestaba pensar tanto en Candy, especialmente en el cumpleaños de Tom. Hubo fiestas para los cumpleaños de Tom y Marlene antes, pero rara vez Candy era invitada a estas celebraciones. Era como si su existencia fuera ignorada por su familia, hasta que la necesitaban para hacer algo, como cuidar a Susana cuando tenía catarros y otras dolencias. Eso le hizo recordar la neumonía de Susana y la negligencia de Candy y volvió a enojarse. El hecho de que sus tíos y su esposa no la hubiesen tratado todo lo bien que era de esperar, no era motivo para dejar que Susana muriera. A pesar de los defectos de su esposa, la había querido mucho.

/

Pasó seis días en las Bahamas, disfrutando de la soledad en una isla remota. Dio largos paseos a la orilla del mar recordando con dolor los días felices que pasó con Susana en su luna de miel. Todavía la echaba de menos, a pesar de su tormentosa relación. Ahora se sentía solo, tenía casi 30 años, no eran en realidad muchos, pero, -Debería volver a casarse y tener un hijos?. Susana no había querido tener hijos y él no la había presionado, Siempre pensó que tendría tiempo de convencerla y de tenerlos.

La puesta del sol era especialmente intensa, parecía un lienzo pintado con fuertes colores y oscuros reflejos Difuminándose en el horizonte. Disfrutó del susurro de las olas que llegaban a sus pies desnudos. ¡Qué desagradables eran esos momentos sin alguien con quien compartirlos! Estaba solo. Cuánto le gustaría tener al lado a una amante esposa y unos niños jugando a su alrededor. Tal vez debería Ir pensando en el futuro en lugar de quedarse anclado en el pasado. Dos años habían sido más que suficientes para lamentarse.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los mensajes, que lindas. Qué bueno que les ha gustado la adaptación, procurare actualizar cada tercer día

disfruten del capitulo

Capitulo 2

Volvió al trabajo y se ocupó de más asuntos que antes. Justo después de una complicada operación en el hospital San José fue llamado al pabellón de cardiología para visitar a un paciente por el que la enfermera de noche estaba preocupada. Tenía tres pacientes en aquel Hospital, además de los del St. Grace y del Universitario.

No le agradó descubrir de qué enfermera se trataba.

Candy vestía su uniforme color azul, llevaba un estetoscopio alrededor del cuello y tenía el

Cabello recogido en una trenza alta, Terry la miro con frialdad.

-No pensé que esta noche estarías trabajando -dijo él.

-Trabajo cuando tengo que hacerlo. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí, en San José? -preguntó ella.

-Tengo un paciente que será operado aquí del corazón y por si no lo recuerdas aún estoy en la plantilla de este hospital, y adivina, soy Cardio Cirujano

- Ha, ya recuerdo- dijo ella de la misma manera irónica en que él le hablo y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la Bata -En fin. El Señor Harris a estado vomitando, Parece que no tolera la Medicación.

-¿Dónde está su historial? -Ella se acercó a la puerta de la habitación del paciente, lo tomó y se lo entregó.

-¿Estas náuseas comenzaron durante el último turno? ¿Por qué no se hizo nada? -preguntó Terry.

-Algunas enfermeras trabajan turnos de dieciocho horas -le recordó Candy. -Y esta tarde ingresaron tres nuevos casos, todos ellos Graves.

-Eso no es excusa.

-Sí Dr. ¿Puedes hacer algo?

Escribió algunas instrucciones y entró para examinar al hombre, que estaba muy pálido, Salió con gesto disgustado.

-La sonda le fue quitada anoche pero se la han vuelto a poner esta mañana. ¿Por qué?

-No había orinado en ocho horas, quitar la sonda es el procedimiento habitual en estos casos.

La miró fijamente.

-Ha estado vomitando y apenas ha bebido líquidos, Cuanto más tiempo tenga puesta la sonda mayor riesgo de infección existe. Quiero que se la quiten y no se la pongan a menos que se queje. ¿Está claro?

-Sí Dr. -respondió ella.

-¿Quién le a puesto la sonda?

Ella le miró fijamente pero no contestó.

-No importa -dijo él, sabiendo que ni con tortura conseguiría Sonsacárselo.

El observó su cara ovalada. Estaba pálida y un poco hinchada sobre todo en el área de lo parpados, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, su boca usualmente rojiza estaba blanca, Frunció el ceño. Algo lo hizo pensar en que esos síntomas los veía en sus pacientes, no, era una tontería.

-Los ordenanzas están muy ocupados -dijo Candy- Me gustaría que tuviéramos a alguien a su lado que pudiera darle hielo picado, eso si lo toleraría.

-¿No tiene familia? -preguntó movido por la preocupación de ella.

-Su esposa falleció hace cuatro meses, y solo tiene un hijo, el cual vive en Atlanta -contestó ella- Está en camino pero no llegará hasta Mañana.

-Qué duro

-Mucho.

De pronto vio que la esposa de uno de sus pacientes iba con un vaso de plástico por el pasillo.

-¿A dónde va esa mujer?

Candy sonrió, iluminándosele los ojos.

-La esposa del señor Hawk, pregunto dónde estaba la máquina del café y la del hielo hace unos días y desde entonces intenta no molestar, Incluso busca ella misma las toallas y las mantas cuando las Necesita sin pedírselo a nadie.

-¿Y eso es extraño Por…?

-Hay esposas de otros pacientes que solo se asoman a la puerta y nos piden que demos agua a sus maridos cuando tienen sed, es decir cada cinco minutos.

-Es lo que deben hacer las enfermeras -le recordó Terry.

-Cierto, si las enfermeras no tuvieran que batallar con tanta burocracia que nos quita el tiempo o con médicos que piensan que somos sus asistentes personales-Candy se dio media vuelta sujetándose un poco a la barra de la central de enfermeras, detalle que no paso de largo para Terry, él frunció el ceño y buscó su cara.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó preocupado.

-Estoy cansada, como los demás. Gracias por venir a ver al señor Harris.

-Hazme saber si tiene más náuseas.

-Sí, Dr. Grandchester.

Ella se mostraba cortés, pero fría y distante. Los ojos azules de él se encontró con los ojos verdes de ella.

-No te caigo nada bien, ¿verdad? -preguntó él como si acabara de darse cuenta.

Ella rió irónica.

-¿No debería preguntar eso yo?

Ella se giró y volvió al trabajo, olvidándose de él. Terry salió del pabellón, Estaba inquieto, y no sabía el porqué. Se suponía que las vacaciones eran para relajarse en él parecía que habían tenido el efecto contrario.

/

Candy trataba de controlar los latidos de su corazón, evitando mirar al hombre al que le había entregado su corazón en

Secreto mucho tiempo atrás. Él nunca lo había sabido. Y nunca lo Sabría.

Susana había llevado a aquel hombre a casa y le había partido el corazón a ella. Aquellos ojos azules con su mirada que denotaba inteligencia y seguridad, su sonrisa sensual y sincera... Había Mantenido aquel secreto durante seis dolorosos años, los cuatro del matrimonio de Terry y los últimos dos en los que había soportado Toda clase de acusaciones. Su corazón debería haber estallado hacía ya tiempo, pero todavía latía, a pesar de que cada día lo sentía más débil.

¿Llegaría el momento en que no tuviera tiempo de llegar ante un Médico? No le importaba, Su vida estaba llena de sacrificios y obligaciones, No había recibido cariño desde que murieron sus padres Se había sentido perdida viviendo en la gran casa en la que había sido aceptada con desagrado; Había sido la doncella de Susana y la secretaria de su tía. Se había sentido muy sola en la vida, y profundamente enamorada del marido de su prima, pero era demasiado

Orgullosa para mostrarlo... Él ahora la odiaba, acusándola por algo que no había sido culpa suya, Dos años muerta y él todavía amaba a Susana.

Candy abandonó aquellos pensamientos y se concentró en sus tareas, tratando de olvidarse de él y del pasado. Aceptaba su suerte, como siempre lo había hecho.

/

Candy volvió a la soledad de su apartamento y deseó tener un perro o un gato que le hiciera compañía. En su edificio no se permitía tener ninguna mascota. Era una agradable casa antigua de estilo Sureño, de aspecto agradable y muchos detalles en su interior de paredes amarillas, para sus cuatro residentes era su hogar, incluso con un pequeño garaje en la parte trasera.

Por suerte, Candy y un estudiante de medicina eran los únicos que tenían coche así que no había peleas por ese espacio. Había una parada de autobús en la esquina y allí, en el centro de la ciudad, todo estaba a un paso. De todas formas

Candy disfrutaba de la libertad que su coche le proporcionaba. Era pequeño y algo viejo, pero funcionaba bien gracias a un mecánico que vivía cerca y que lo arreglaba cuando era necesario.

A pesar de que contaba con un buen sueldo por su trabajo en el hospital, tenía problemas para llegar a fin de mes. Nunca careció de cosas materiales cuando vivió con sus tíos, pero no recibió cariño. Aquí, en su apartamento, con sus sencillas posesiones, era por fin independiente. La falta de amor y de compañía no era nada nuevo para ella. De vez en cuando se preguntaba si su tía se habría preocupado de contratar una secretaria y personal, Habría su tía Valorado su ayuda?, lo dudaba.

Se preguntó por el motivo por el que Terry se había mudado a un nuevo apartamento tras la trágica muerte de Susana quizá no habría podido Soportar volver al lugar donde su amada esposa pasó sus últimas horas con vida. Él pensaba que había sido culpa de ella y Candy había intentado una y otra vez explicarle lo que sucedió pero, apesadumbrado y dolido, él no se lo permitió. Quizás prefería mantener la mala opinión que de ella se había hecho la primera vez que se conocieron.

Recordó con dolor la primera vez que lo vio, llegando en un Porche a La mansión de sus tíos. Su castaño cabello brillaba bajo el sol. Su altura y su cuerpo atlético enfundado en un traje gris, le daban un elegante e impecable porte. Sus ojos imposiblemente azules, su cara perfectamente simétrica, era totalmente bello, tanto que su corazón se paralizo un instante, Nunca en su vida había tenido una sensación como aquella. Se sonrojó y Terry sonrió arrogante

Ante su momentánea debilidad. Fue, recordó, como si él se hubiese percatado del temblor que sentía ella en sus

Piernas. Quizás él estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones, Aunque se mostró sorprendido. Terry se giró tras la breve y rápida presentación hacia su adorada Susana. Candy sabía de él ya que era un tema recurrente entre los alumnos que recién habían ingresado a la escuela de enfermería, Terrence Grandchester era un residente tenaz, inteligente y sobresaliente, era usado como referencia para quienes querían ser más en esa profesión. Recordaba las crueles palabras de Susana ese día.

-No te creas que té ha prestado la menor atención -le dijo aquella noche, -a pesar de los intentos que hiciste, Como puedes Imaginarte a un hombre como él fijándose en alguien como tú?

-Sé que te pertenece Susana.

-Pues que no se te olvide. Por qué Voy a casarme con él.

-¿Y él ya lo sabe? -preguntó Candy secamente sin poder evitarlo.

-Aun no -murmuró-. Pero sé que lo haré.

Y lo hizo, dos meses más tarde.

Dos días antes de la boda, mientras Susana comentaba con su madre los últimos arreglos de su traje de novia, Terry se detuvo ante la puerta de la cocina, donde Candy estaba sacando unas galletas del horno, y le preguntó por qué no participaba en los preparativos de la boda.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? -dijo Candy defensivamente.

Hacía calor debido a la temperatura que desprendía el horno. Estaba haciendo unos dulces con los que acompañar el café de la tarde.

Terry examinó la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-¿Nunca te pones algo que no sean jeans y playeras? –preguntó haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Ella apartó la mirada de él.

-Son cómodos para trabajar en casa -contestó ella.

Sentía que él la observaba mientras colocaba las galletas en una fuente de porcelana.

-Sabes, a Susana no le gusta cocinar -dijo Terry.

-Imagino que no te importara que lo haga otra persona -replicó incómoda al tenerle tan cerca- De todas formas, Susana es demasiado Bonita como para perder el tiempo encerrada en la cocina.

-¿Tienes celos de ella porque es bonita y tú... no?

El tono de burla de su pregunta hicieron que los ojos verdes de ella se humedecieran. No le contestó. Parecía que él hacía florecer en ella unos sentimientos desconocidos. Recordó cómo se quedó allí parada mirándolo, con la cara sonrojada por el enojo y el calor, con rizos de su cabello rubio cayendo del rodete que lo sujetaba.

-Gracias por recordarme las cualidades de las que carezco. Imagino que crees que no soy capaz de mirarme al espejo, por eso te tomas la molestia de hacérmelo saber, muy hombre de tu parte.

Los ojos de él brillaron por primera vez y se quedó observándola, haciendo que el corazón de Candy latiera con más fuerza.

-Así que sabe hablar y defenderse -dijo el en francés

-Solo ante comentarios tan poco de caballeros, cosa que obviamente tú no eres.

-Él levantó las cejas asombrado ante su respuesta.

-Me sorprendes -murmuró haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque hablo francés? -Esta vez él sonrió sin ironía.

-Susana no lo habla, Al menos por ahora, Pretendo enseñarle algunas palabras,Esas que se usan en la intimidad.

A pesar de todo, le seguía pareciendo curioso como él se había recreado contándole sus sentimientos hacia Susana. Había sido así desde el principio. Y fue incluso peor cuando la pareja celebró su primer aniversario.

Candy nunca supo con seguridad por qué la habían invitado a la fiesta de celebración, no pensaba ir, pero Terry envió un coche para recogerla.

Tom y Marlene Marlow le dieron una cariñosa bienvenida frente a sus invitados, pero después la ignoraron. Susana parecía enfadada al verla allí y la llevó a un lugar apartado aprovechando la ausencia de Terry.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -le preguntó furiosa, agarrándola fuertemente del brazo-Yo no te he invitado a mi fiesta de

Aniversario.

-Terry insistió en que viniera -contestó Candy -Mandó un chofer para recogerme.

Las delicadas cejas de la otra mujer se arquearon. -Ya veo -Murmuró soltándola del brazo- Está muy extraño desde que invité a Neal a cenar a casa cuando él estaba fuera operando a alguien en Nueva York. ¿Qué espera de mí si nunca está en casa? ¿Qué me quede sentada esperando?, pero no te hagas ilusiones, cielo -dijo mirándola con

Desagrado-Te ha hecho venir para molestarme y darme celos.

-Eso es una tontería Susana, ni siquiera le agrado

-No entiendes nada, ¿verdad? Eres una pequeña tonta Candice.

-¿De que estas hablando?

De repente entró Terry en la cocina.

-¿Qué haces escondida aquí en la cocina? -preguntó a Susana-Tenemos invitados.

-Es cierto -dijo su esposa mirando a Candy- Sabes?, Debería haber invitado a Neal, No lo crees?

La mirada de Terry se volvió furiosa. Susana regresó con sus Invitados, dejando a Terry con Candy para que soportara su mal Humor, y tuvo que soportarlo.

-Vaya, Que tenemos aquí?, a la mujercita más trabajadora del mundo –dijo Mirando con desprecio la ropa que usaba Candy – Y has de estar bastante ocupada por que ni tiempo tienes de arreglarte, Dime Candice, No tenías otra ropa que ponerte?

-No quería venir -contestó ella- Tú me obligaste.

-Y Sólo Dios sabe por qué -dijo volviendo a mirarla de arriba abajo.

No supo qué decirle. Se sentía fuera de lugar. Él se acercó y ella retrocedió. La expresión en la cara de él era confusa.

Ella tuvo que contener sus emociones para que aquello no diera lugar a un mal rato. Demasiado tarde, Terry se acercó a ella de una manera imprudente invadiendo su espacio, Ella desvió su mirada y tensó su cuerpo, cosa que a Terry no agrado

-¿Te resulto repulsivo? -dijo acercándose más a ella- Es sorprendente como una mujer como tú rechaza un acercamiento de un Hombre, aunque aborrezca a ese hombre.

Candy sintió un escalofrío y se cruzó de brazos.

-Te recuerdo que eres un hombre casado.

No hizo ningún otro movimiento hacia Candy. Buscó con su mirada los ojos de ella, tratando de obtener las respuestas que Candy no podía darle con palabras.

-Por qué te gusta ser una criada para todos? Cocinas, haces las tareas del hogar, llevas los registros de tu tía,

No te cansas de ser tan sacrificada y mártir?

-Quiero irme ahora- le dijo Candy con decisión.

-¿Adónde te gustaría ir? ¿Lejos de mí O conmigo?

-Estás casado con mi prima -dijo entre dientes, luchando contra las Irresistibles ganas de llorar por su actitud y su cercanía

-Ya sé que estoy casado -contestó él- Esa bonita y encantadora mujer con hermosa cara y un cuerpo estupendo es toda mía. Otros hombres se mueren de envidia por lo que tengo, Susana, mi esposa.

-Sí tú esposa, mi prima- dijo Candy. La furia de él la había Intimidado. Aquellos ojos azules la miraban penetrantes, El la

Odiaba, lo sabía Pero no sabía el porqué, Nunca le había hecho nada para que así fuera.

Él se apartó de ella, esta vez con cortesía y elegancia.

-Crecí en un barrio de clase media en Inglaterra. Mis padres hicieron muchos sacrificios para que yo pudiera ir a la universidad, para poder huir de la mediocridad que es lo que más detesto. Cuando vinimos a los Estados Unidos, nuestra posición económica mejoro y más después de graduarme, pero nunca he olvidado mis orígenes. Una parte de

Mí desprecia a estas personas -dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al salón- ellos son felices en su club de campo, ignorantes de lo que la pobreza puede hacer en una persona.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? -le preguntó Candy.

-Porque tú también has conocido las dificultades de la vida –contesto sorprendiéndola.

Ella no pensaba que él supiera nada acerca de su vida.

-¿Tus padres tenían propiedades y un buen nivel económico como tus tíos, no? -Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Y al parecer no se llevaban muy bien con ellos, de otra manera no logro entender su rechazo hacia mí -le confió, he estado viviendo en una especie de orfanato desde que murieron.

-¿Y un orfanato hubiera sido mejor?

Aquella pregunta se la continuaba haciendo aun. Algo en su pregunta le hizo ver como que él entendía cuán difícil era su situación

Por otro lado, se preguntaba si Susana era capaz de comprenderle, o de entender cómo la dura infancia que él había pasado le había marcado. El nunca negaba su ayuda a nadie, era el hombre más generoso que Candy había conocido. Era difícil no estar enterada cuando sus pacientes lo adoraban por lo que hacía por ellos y sus colegas y personal del Hospital lo elogiaban por ser tan altruista.

Susana odiaba ese aspecto de su personalidad.

-Terry da dinero a la gente de la calle, ¿puedes creerlo?-comentó Susana el día de Navidad después de su segundo aniversario-Hay tantos de ellos, Son escoria. No debería dar dinero a ese tipo de personas los hace peor de inútiles.

Candy no dijo nada. Ella misma contribuía con lo que podía para dar de comer a las personas sin hogar, incluso se ofrecía como voluntaria en sus días libres.

Un día durante las vacaciones, coincidió con Terry quien servía la comida en un centro para personas sin hogar, ahí estaba el, sirviendo Comida llevando un traje gris, seguramente de diseñador.

-No te sorprendas tanto -le había dicho él al ver la expresión de su cara-Mucha gente del hospital viene aquí a ayudar cuando puede.

Estuvo sirviendo sopa a su lado durante una hora a aquellas personas, que se apretaban en el pasillo para conseguir un plato de comida caliente, charlaba un poco con ellas e inclusive llego a consultar a algunos. A ella le saltaron las lágrimas cuando una mujer con sus dos hijos pequeños notablemente desnutridos le sonrieron y bendijeron en agradecimiento por su única comida del día.

Terry puso sus manos sobre las de ella y le dio un pañuelo.

-No lo hagas- le susurró él en francés -ellos se sentirán mal por tu lástima, Créeme, ya lo he hecho.

-No te imagino llorando -dijo ella mientras se secaba la cara con el pañuelo blanco impecable, que olía deliciosamente.

-¿Ah, no? -preguntó sonriente. Ella le miró con curiosidad.

-Me preocupo por mis pacientes. Me afecta mucho cuando pierdo a alguno. No soy de piedra-dijo él.

Ella volvió la vista a la sopa y se concentró en servirla.

-Dicen que los ingleses son muy apasionados en todo lo que hacen -dijo Candy sin pensar.

-Así es, aunque lo somos más en ciertas…circunstancias- replicó él en un tono que la hizo estremecerse le devolvió el pañuelo pero él no quiso tomarlo.

-Ponlo bajo tu almohada...-dijo Terry -Quizás te ayude a soñar que el vacío en tu vida desaparece.

La expresión de sorpresa y tristeza en el rostro de ella le hizo percatarse del error y crueldad de su comentario.

-Te pido perdón –dijo Terry y tomó el pañuelo, guardándolo en el Bolsillo de la chaqueta.

A través de los años había habido otros incidentes. En una ocasión Susana la había llamado para que la llevase a la ciudad, ya que Terry no le había permitido usar su auto. La mucama que abrió la puerta, apenas la dejó atravesar el umbral de la casa. Se oía una tensa conversación procedente del salón.

-¡Yo me gasto el dinero en lo que quiera! -gritaba Susana a su marido-Me merezco algunos caprichos y más ya que parece que no tengo marido. Pasas todo el día en el hospital o en la oficina. Nunca comemos juntos ¡Nunca dormimos juntos!

-Susana- la llamó Candy para evitar que la discusión fuera a más Sabía que por su presencia y para guardar las apariencias ella no continuaría la discusión.

-¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? - Terry preguntaba furioso al verla aparecer por la puerta del salón.

-Me va a llevar al centro comercial, ya que tú no lo haces –y mirando a Candy le dijo –bueno no te quedes ahí parada. Vayámonos.

La mirada de Terry delataba lo que estaba pensando de ella y de su ropa. Era extremadamente pulcra en el hospital, pero fuera de allí, seguía vistiendo como si no le importara su apariencia.

-Honestamente Candice, no tienes gusto para vestirte -le dijo Susana enfadada.

-No lo necesito - contestó, evitando mencionar que su sueldo apenas le daba para pagar el alquiler y la gasolina de su coche.

-¡Una mujer ahorrativa y segura de sí misma- dijo con sarcasmo Terry.

Susana le miró, tomó su bolso y su chaqueta de cachemir.

-Deberías haberte casado con ella Sabe cocinar, limpiar y lleva ropa barata. ¡ha! y Seguro que incluso le gustan los niños, es tan común.

Candy se sonrojó.

-¿Y tú qué sabes de la gente común? –Preguntó Terry a su esposa-. ¡Ni siquiera los miras!

-Deberían meterlos a todos en la cárcel por inútiles.

Candy recordaba a la mujer con sus dos hijos pequeños a los que sirvió sopa, y se dio media vuelta mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada.

-Estoy harto, gástate lo que te dé la gana –dijo Terry a su esposa.

Susana arqueó las cejas, sorprendida.

-Pero qué manera de hablar es esa? - ¡No solías hablarme así antes! -gritó exasperada.

-No tenía motivos para hacerlo.

Susana se marchó, haciendo un gesto a Candy para que la siguiera.

Una semana antes de su muerte, Susana sufrió una bronquitis. Terry había prometido a un amigo cirujano ir a Los Ángeles a una importante conferencia internacional sobre nuevas técnicas en las operaciones a Corazón abierto y a operar a un paciente. Susana deseaba ir, pero Terry no se lo permitió ya que la presión en la cabina del avión podía ser peligrosa para alguien con una infección en los pulmones.

Susana estuvo enojada y de mal humor, pero Terry la ignoró. Buscó a Candy en el pabellón cardíaco del Hospital San José y le pidió que se quedara con su esposa y que la cuidara en su ausencia.

-La bronquitis se le pasará pronto solo es cuestión de que siga las recomendaciones-le dijo él con gesto severo- Prométeme que si empeorara me avisaras y que no te separarás de su lado para siga con su tratamiento.

-Lo prometo -le aseguró ella.

-Y si es necesario llévala al hospital Tiene los pulmones muy dañados de tanto fumar. Además sufre de asma -añadió- Una Neumonía podría ser fatal.

-La cuidaré.

Terry la miró a los ojos.

-Sabes?, no se parecen en nada -le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias por recordármelo. ¿Algo más que añadir antes de que me vaya?

-No era un insulto -dijo él sorprendido.

-Por supuesto que no -contestó ella con ironía- Sé que no puedes soportarme, pero aunque no lo creas me preocupo por mi prima. La cuidaré.

-Eres una enfermera excelente.

-No necesitas ser amable conmigo ya te he dicho que me quedaré junto a ella -se dio media vuelta para volver a su trabajo.

El agarró su brazo y la hizo girar. Sus ojos azul profundo centellaban.

-No soy amable para obtener favores. y menos contigo.

-Está bien -dijo tratando de soltarse. Él no se había percatado de cuán fuerte estaba agarrando el brazo de ella y que estaba dejando marcas en su delicada piel.

-Hazle entender por qué no puede ir en avión A mí no me hace caso.

-Lo haré. Pero deberías estar contento de que Susana quiera ir contigo.

-A la conferencia irá también su amante -dijo él con expresión severa- Por eso quiere ir.

Candy se quedó de piedra.

-¿No lo sabías? Al parecer no la satisfago, Necesita más de un hombre y tenerlo cada noche, y como yo llego muerto del hospital "cada noche"…

-Por favor -susurró ella avergonzada-. No deberías contarme esas cosas.

-¿Por qué no? ¿A quién más puedo contárselo? No tengo amigos tan íntimos ni hermanos, y mis padres murieron. No ha habido ninguna persona con la que sienta tal confianza, hasta ahora, Y esa persona... eres tú, Candy.

Soltó su brazo, y se fue, dejándola paralizada. El la odiaba. Lo había visto en su cara y en sus ojos. No sabía por qué la odiaba tanto. Quizás Susana le había llenado la cabeza de ideas, o contado algo, Entonces, Por qué confiaba en ella?

Candy se fue al apartamento del matrimonio aquella misma noche segura de que Terry ya se habría ido. Encontró a la sirvienta llorando muy nerviosa y a Susana sentada bajo la lluvia del frío mes de febrero en la terraza, vistiendo un vaporoso camisón.

Había estado allí desde que su marido se fue según le comentó la muchacha. Habían tenido una fuerte discusión a gritos en su habitación y, justo cuando él se marchó, ella había salido a la terraza bajo la lluvia. Se negaba a volver al interior del apartamento, Estaba tosiendo y tenía fiebre.

Candy salió inmediatamente a la terraza y con ayuda de la sirvienta la cargaron al interior, La cambiaron la ropa mojada con mucha dificultad ya que Susana estaba completamente renuente a cooperar haciendo que por el esfuerzo el corazón de Candy comenzara a latir con más fuerza y se agitara. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, la sirvienta le dijo que tenía que irse.

Candy no pudo negarse ya que no cesaba de llorar. Después de que la mucama se hubiese ido Candy regreso a la habitación y examinó a su prima y noto que costaba respirar, estaba inconsciente y tenía la fiebre muy alta. decidió llamar a una ambulancia.

Cuando tomó el auricular, no había línea. Furiosa, se dirigió al piso de arriba a casa de los vecinos, al ir subiendo las escaleras su vista se nublo, comenzó a sentirse sofocada estaba muy asustada, y su corazón latía desbocado.

Buscó los ascensores, pero no funcionaban, probablemente por precaución debido a la tormenta . Se dirigió a las escaleras nuevamente y se agarró con fuerza a la barandilla. Tenía que subir, debía intentarlo, Tenía el horrible presentimiento de que los pulmones de Susana no resistirían, Podía morir. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo comenzó a subir Su respiración se hacía pesada y sintió dolor en el pecho.

No supo exactamente lo que ocurrió, solo sintió que tropezaba y todo quedo en penumbras.

Al llegar al hospital recupero la conciencia, trató de explicar a la enfermera que debía regresar junto a su prima que estaba muy enferma, el dolor en el pecho la asfixiaba y sus palabras salían poco tangibles.

Aquella mujer sonrió y le puso una inyección que la dejo inconsciente.

Mientras Candy se encontraba hospitalizada, la sirvienta había encontrado a Susana muerta a la mañana siguiente, por lo que en un estado de histeria total había llamado a Terry quien inmediatamente regreso de su truncado viaje. Candy llegó al apartamento minutos después de que el personal de la oficina del forense se llevara el cuerpo de Susana.

Terry la miró con profundo desprecio, ella sabia el motivo -Deja que te explique –le rogó llorando al comprender lo que había pasado-No ha sido culpa mía...encontré a Susana en la terra...-su voz sonaba entrecortada.

-¡Sal de mi Casa! ¡Nunca te perdonaré la dejaste morir!. Te odiare hasta el día en que muera

Se quedó allí parada, débil, mientras él salía del departamento pálido y con el rostro desencajado. Más tarde, en el velatorio, Candy trató de hablar con sus tíos, pero ni siquiera recibieron, Terry pidió que fuera sacada y que no se le permitiese la entrada.

Tampoco permitió que acudiera al funeral, El dolor por la perdida de su prima se acrecentó. Fue apartada de la familia desde aquel momento hasta hacía poco tiempo, cuando sin motivo alguno, sus tíos la invitaron a tomar café justo el día antes del cumpleaños de su Tomas.

Aquella tragedia le era constantemente recordada por los padres y el marido de Susana, Se percató de que nada iba a hacerles cambiar de opinión, por lo que terminó aceptando la situación.

El trabajo en el hospital se había convertido en su vida. Nunca más pediría nada a su familia. Ni siquiera perdón.


	3. Chapter 3

Que Gusto que la estén disfrutando Chicas. Les dejo un abrazo a todas.

PD: Liz, estoy averiguando donde es ; D

Capítulo 3

La mañana había sido interminable y Terry estaba agotado. Había realizado una laboriosa operación para implantar una válvula y tenía otra para después de comer. Debía haber sido su día libre, pero estaba sustituyendo a uno de los cirujanos del San José que estaba enfermo.

Con la bandeja en las manos en la cafetería del hospital, buscó una mesa libre. Todas estaban ocupadas. El único sitio que encontró estaba en la mesa que ocupaba Candy.

Ella volvió la vista a su plato, furiosa consigo misma por sonrojarse al sentir su mirada. Él se fue a un rincón de la cafetería y se sentó en el suelo, la observaba y ella se dio cuenta. Si pudiera odiar a aquel hombre, Si al menos no le importase lo que él pensaba de ella.

Dejó caer los cubiertos cuando Terry, sin preguntar, tomó una silla y se sentó frente a ella.

Él se percató de su sorpresa y sonrió, Extendió la servilleta sobre su regazo tomó el tenedor y comenzó a comer su ensalada.

-¿No te gusta comer en el suelo? -preguntó divertida.

Sus miradas se encontraron durante un instante.

-Lo haces tan bien -remarcó ella.

-¿El qué? -preguntó él.

-Ignorarme. Supongo que te irrito desde el día en que nos conocimos, verdad?

-No digas tonterías -murmuró él y tomó un sorbo de café- Creí que tu hora de almuerzo era a las doce y media.

Ella cruzó sus largas y torneadas piernas que él sabía tenia, aunque fueran cubiertas siempre por pantalones.

-Es cierto. Pero tampoco se supone que hoy estuvieras tú aquí.

-Intentas evitarme lo más que puedes, ¿verdad?-le dijo Terry.

-Por supuesto que te evito. Es lo que tú quieres no hace falta que lo digas -dijo ella con la vista fija en el café.

Terry observaba el perfil de Candy, era bonita, bueno, no tanto como Susana...no, si lo era, Era delgada, pero con generosos pechos, unas caderas sinuosas, se veía delicada y pequeña, su cabello rizado y de un color dorado, su pequeña pero carnosa y rojiza boca, sus ojos verdes que rodeaban largas pestañas, su respingada nariz…y sus pecas. Nunca iba maquillada. De hecho parecía no preocuparle su aspecto, aunque tenía buena apariencia. Sería más atractiva si quisiera y usara ropa menos informal y se soltara el cabello de vez en cuando.

Ella sintió la mirada de él recorriéndole y se sonrojo.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme?, Ya sé que piensas que soy una mala e inconsciente mujer que dejo morir a su prima.

-No he dicho nada -dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

Ella sonrió, Sus ojos reflejaban desilusión y soledad.

-No, ya no lo haces. No tienes por qué decir nada tus ojos ya lo dicen todo.

-¿Y qué te dicen?

-Que me culpas por lo de Susana, que me odias, Que cada mañana cuando te despiertas deseas que hubiera muerto yo en lugar de ella.

Él se mantuvo callado. Tenía los ojos brillantes.

-Aunque no lo creas, hay momentos en que desearía haber estado en su lugar. Ninguno de ustedes parece darse cuenta de que yo también la quería. Crecí con ella, Podía ser cruel pero cuando quería era

Encantadora. No me creas, pero la extraño.

-Dejarla morir en el apartamento sola, es una extraña manera de mostrar tu cariño por ella.

Se arrepintió de haberle dicho aquellas palabras, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Candy bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Se sentía extenuada, como en los últimos días, Le costaba respirar. Puso las manos sobre su regazo y trató de mantener la calma, Terry era un gran doctor y le sería imposible disimular su estado de salud ante él, no, no debía saber podría decir algo a la dirección del hospital que le costara el trabajo.

Alzó la cabeza tras unos segundos, pálida -Tengo que irme –anunció y se puso de pie lentamente sujetándose en la silla, Terry nuevamente no perdió detalle.

-¿Has dormido algo últimamente?

-¿Quieres saber si mis remordimientos me dejan dormir? Pues sí, sí me dejan. Y en verdad, Si hubiera podido, habría salvado a Susana.

Se le veía muy decaída como si no comiera o no durmiera.

-Nunca me has explicado qué pasó exactamente.

Aquello sorprendió a Candy.

-Lo intenté, Intenté explicárselo a ti y a mis tíos. Pero nadie quiso saber lo que en realidad paso.

-Quizás yo sí quiera oírla ahora.

-Dos años después?, es demasiado tarde -dijo tomando su bandeja-Entonces te lo hubiera explicado encantada. Pero ya no importa… Ya no me importa lo que ustedes crean de mí.

La mirada fría de ella se cruzó con la de Terry y trató de controlar la agitación que él provocaba en su interior.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue a dejar su bandeja. Salió de la cafetería y se dirigió a los ascensores.

Los ojos azules de Terrence la siguieron. Sentía un arrepentimiento amargo; Parecía que no podía dejar de herirla.

La veía moverse con dificultad últimamente, daba la impresión de que se esforzaba demasiado para hacer su trabajo.

En el hospital siempre corrían rumores acerca de romances y rupturas, pero nunca había oído nada acerca de Candy. No salía con nadie; Cuando vivía en casa de los padres de Susana siempre estaba con algún libro de medicina, estudiando. Se graduó con altas calificaciones y honores, no era de extrañar, era muy inteligente.

Mientras bebía su café, recordó la primera vez que la vio:

Conoció a Susana en una cena para recaudar fondos y el flechazo fue inmediato. El acompañante de Susana fue llamado por su jefe para una reunión surgida a última hora y Terry se ofreció para llevar a aquella belleza castaña clara a su casa. Ella aceptó de inmediato.

Vivía en una enorme casa a las afueras de Oak Park, en una zona lujosa. Sus padres estaban en el salón viendo la televisión cuando se los presentó. Ellos no prestaron demasiada atención, hasta que Susana les explicó a qué se dedicaba y lo famoso que se estaba haciendo por ello.

Candy Se encontraba sentada en un gran sillón junto a la chimenea con un libro de anatomía en las manos lo cual le causo curiosidad ya que para entonces solo tenía 17 años y además estaba usando una gran Pijama que la hacía ver casi infantil. Todavía recordaba la cara que puso cuando vio que Susana y él se acercaban a ella. Aquellos grandes, Cálidos, y luminosos ojos le dejaron impresionado; Pudo apreciarla más de cerca cuando estrecho su mano, era linda.

Pero él sólo tenía ojos para Susana, y Candy no dio tiempo para conocerla mas, se retiró sonriendo tímidamente.

En las siguientes semanas, cuando él visitaba a Susana, Candy destacaba por su ausencia.

No fue invitada a participar en la boda. Él se sentía avergonzado por la manera tan desagradable en que se comportaba Susana con su prima. Parecía disfrutar buscando formas de ridiculizarla, de hacerla sentir inferior.

Susana era bonita y sociable. Pero no era tan interesante e inteligente como Candy, aquello dio lugar a una cruda discusión antes de su viaje a California, justo antes de la muerte de Susana.

Cerró los ojos y se estremeció al recordar lo que había dicho. Había culpado a Candy por lo que pasó, pero la culpa también había sido Suya.

El ruido de las personas de su alrededor le devolvieron a la realidad. Miró el reloj y se apresuró para volver al trabajo.

/ / /

Candy estaba ansiosa por llegar a su apartamento tras la jornada laboral. Cada minuto se sentía más débil, mareada y sin respiración, sus latidos eran irregulares, lo que le tenía muy preocupada.

Se metió en la cama. Antes de que se diera cuenta, se durmió sin preocuparse de cenar.

Por la mañana se sentía mejor y su corazón parecía latir con más fuerza. Tenía que ir a trabajar. Si perdía el trabajo, se quedaría sin seguro médico y dependía de ello el poder someterse a la operación que necesitaba. Era muy cara, pero si no lo hacía no viviría demasiado. Sabía que tenía una válvula mal, se lo había dicho el especialista que la había atendido esa trágica noche. Pero sabía que otras personas habían vivido mucho tiempo con el mismo problema con cuidados y supervisión Médica, de momento apenas había sentido molestias desde la muerte de Susana, recordó lo mucho que

Intentó ayudarla. Terry quería saber todo eso ahora, no, él ya no representaba nada en su vida y aunque así fuera... Ella Ya había pagado un alto precio por sus sentimientos. No volvería enamorarse de él otra vez, La soledad era más segura.

A veces Candy se preguntaba cuál habría sido el motivo de la discusión que Susana y el tuvieron aquel día y que hizo que ella se sentara allí, bajo la lluvia. Había tomado antibióticos para la bronquitis, Más tarde Candy descubrió que el frasco estaba vacío escondido entre el colchón y el somier.

Susana se había enfadado con Terry porque él no quería llevarla a California o al menos eso era lo que le había dicho la mucama, pero no había dicho nada del motivo de la fuerte discusión que tuvieron antes de que él se fuera. Terry dijo algo acerca de un amante. A pesar del empeño de Susana de aparentar que su matrimonio era perfecto, Candy se había dado cuenta de que tenían problemas.

Era curioso cómo Terry idealizaba su matrimonio ahora que Susana se había ido para siempre.

Candy se preguntaba si Susana había tenido realmente intención de morir, o si sencillamente no se había percatado de la seriedad de la enfermedad que fue la causa de su muerte. Quizás no sabía que si sus Pulmones se encharcaban, podía ser fatal. A pesar de vivir con un médico desde hacía cuatro años, no parecía haber aprendido mucho acerca de enfermedades y medicinas.

Terry no supo que Susana deliberadamente se expuso al frío y a la Lluvia. La sirvienta, víctima de la histeria tras encontrar el Cuerpo de Susana, se fue y nunca más volvió ni siquiera para recoger su última paga. Candy no la había vuelto a ver.

Así que todo lo que Terry sabía era que Candy había dejado a Susana sola y que ésta había muerto y ni él ni los padres de su esposa habían dejado que Candy se explicase. Dos años después de la tragedia, seguían culpándola por ello.

A pesar de sus diferencias, Susana y Candy habían crecido juntas. Pero los Marlow habían mantenido a Candy al margen de sus vidas.

Había sido una sorpresa que su tía la invitara a su casa para tomar el Té unos días antes del cumpleaños de su tío. La conversación había sido superficial y Candy se sintió incómoda. Seguramente la Invitación se debió a que los amigos de sus tíos habían comenzado a murmurar acerca de cómo la evitaban. No se le ocurría otra razón para haber sido invitada, Su tía siempre había odiado ser el centro de las habladurías.

Candy se fue a trabajar y su turno pasó sin grandes complicaciones, Pero estaba preocupada a causa de su respiración. Solicitó una cita al cardiólogo del hospital de Cook para esa misma Tarde.

El medico le realizó varios análisis y estudios. Era un hombre Amable, alto y sonriente

-Eres enfermera. ¿No sabes distinguir cuando un corazón no está funcionando bien? -le preguntó.

-Claro que sí pero Pensé que era el cansancio.

-Y lo es. Pero aparte esa válvula no está bien, Debes operarte y pronto. No quiero asustarte, pero si empeora de pronto podrías no llegar al hospital. ¿Te das cuenta?

Claro que lo entendía Pero, ¿Cómo podía decirle que en ocasiones lo veía como el único remedio para no soportar las acusaciones de sus tíos y de Terry?,

Se moría por culpa de un amor no correspondido, pensaba para sí misma, por tener el corazón roto en más de un sentido.

-Quiero hablar con el cirujano Myers y que ponga fecha para la operación -dijo el doctor- Tu prima estaba casada con el doctor Terrence Grandchester, Es el mejor cirujano en estos asuntos. ¿Por qué no puede operarte él?

-No sabe que estoy mal y no quiero que lo sepa.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque...se podría preocupar -Mintió- o decir algo a la dirección sobre mí estado de salud y que yo perdiera mi trabajo. Y no puedo permitírmelo. Mi seguro médico es primordial ahora mismo, No puedo dejar que se conozcan mis problemas de salud.

-Pero no pueden echarte.

-Podrían. Y no los culparía. Una enfermera debería estar perfectamente, para ser capaz de cuidar a los pacientes de la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Por eso insistí en que hubiera alguien más durante mi turno, por si acaso. Pero no les dije el porqué, claro.

-Te estás arriesgando demasiado, Podrías morir

-Todos moriremos antes o después -dijo y se puso de pie.

-No esperes demasiado te aprecian mucho en el hospital, Tengo pacientes que me lo cuentan todo lo que haces por ellos -sonrió levantándose -Nunca le explicaste a Grandchester por qué no estabas con su esposa cuando Murió, verdad?, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Porque no quería escucharme. Y ahora ya no importa, es cosa pasada, ya no me preguntes más

-No lo haré, pero prométeme que te ocuparas de tu corazón pronto.

-Sí lo haré -suspiró- Pero todo ese tiempo que estaré sin trabajar... será difícil.

-Hay asociaciones que pueden ayudar. Tus tíos contribuyen a mantener un ala entera de pediatría del Saint Mary. Seguro que ellos pueden ayudarte.

Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Ellos me odian más que Terry, si muero en la mesa de operaciones no creo que lo lamenten -Le dio las gracias por su tiempo y se fue.

Guardó las recetas médicas que le había dado para ayudar a estabilizar su corazón y conseguir así más tiempo antes de la operación. En tres semanas más tendría ahorrado el dinero suficiente para pagar los dos próximos meses de alquiler.

Si, su seguro cubría el ochenta por ciento de la factura del hospital, pero Como podría arreglárselas económicamente sin trabajar?

-¡Qué mal aspecto tienes! -le dijo Albert cuando volvió al pabellón. Albert Williams era enfermero, uno de los mejores.

Había empezado a trabajar en el Hospital SanJosé a la vez que Candy cuatro años atrás.

Era el único amigo de verdad que tenía, aunque era solamente eso, un amigo. Albert estaba enamorado de una joven doctora que trabajaba en urgencias. Tenían en común que ninguno de los dos era correspondido en su amor, aunque Albert no sabía de quién estaba enamorada Candy.

-Me siento fatal.

-Estás muy pálida -le dijo mirándola con más atención.

-Lo sé. Me pondré mejor. El doctor me ha dado algo que estabilizará mi ritmo cardíaco.

-Cuéntame todo - le dijo el.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. -No, no quiero agobiarte, lo resolveré pronto, ya lo veras.

-Me preocupas -murmuró- ¿Por qué será que las enfermeras nunca admiten que también se enferman?

-Porque somos muy fuertes, más que los enfermeros -contestó sonriente-vamos, hay que repartir comidas y tratamientos, Los médicos están a punto de comenzar sus rondas.

Una paciente fue ingresada en la unidad una hora antes de que terminara el turno de Candy. La trajeron en una camilla y, tras conectarla a los aparatos de oxígeno y suero, leyó el informe para ver que medicación había ordenado el médico. Era uno de los pacientes de Terry. La anciana mujer abrió los ojos. Estaba pálida y asustada.

Candy puso su mano sobre la frente de la enferma y suavemente le acarició el pelo.

-Está en cardiología, La vamos a cuidar muy bien. Me llamo Candice Andley Cualquier cosa que necesite apriete este botón -dijo mostrándoselo -¿Hay algún familiar con usted?

-No, no tengo familia.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Candy sintió lastima por ella, Así estaría ella después de su operación, sola, sin siquiera algún amigo para acompañarla. Iba a operarse en Cook para estar segura de que Terry no se enterara Así que tampoco estaría Albert.

-Tengo la boca seca -dijo la anciana.

-Le traeré hielo -dijo Candy- Además es hora de su medicación. Se la traeré también.

-Gracias -dijo la mujer.

-Es un placer -respondió con una dulce sonrisa- Volveré en un momento.

En la maquina de hielo, se encontró a la esposa de otro de los pacientes.

-Ya no le hago falta -le dijo a Candy sonriendo-Como ahora ya puede valerse por si mismo, soy una mera distracción de sus programas de televisión, me voy a aburrir muchísimo sin nada que hacer.

Candy se quedó pensativa.

-Bueno...le gustaría ayudar a una paciente nueva tomar un poco de hielo para saciar su sed?. No tiene familia.

-Me encantaría. Pobrecilla -dijo la mujer- Somos tantos en mi familia que lo único que hacemos es molestar a Paúl. No sabe que alegría, nos da verle sentado en la cama sonriendo, Pensé que le íbamos a perder.

-Es un hombre fuerte y el Dr. Grandchester es excelente. Estoy segura que a la señora Charles le encantara que le haga compañía.

-Será un placer. Me ayudará a mantenerme ocupada.

Se fue con Candy quien le presentó a la enferma. De inmediato se hicieron amigas.

Candy regresó a la central de las enfermeras, donde se tomó un café mientras introducía los datos de la señora Charles en el ordenador.

Albert se acercó a ella.

-¿Crees que deberías tomar tanta cafeína? -le preguntó en voz baja.

-Supongo que no debería.

-Tienes que cuidarte -dijo él, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

Terry llegaba por el pasillo y vio la familiaridad con que Albert se inclinaba sobre Candy y el modo en que le sonreía. Aquello le molestó.

Se detuvo frente al mostrador y miró con enojo a Candy.

-Quiero ver a la señora Charles inmediatamente, si no interrumpo nada importante-dijo mirando a Albert quien se incomodo.

-Está aquí -le mostró Candy conduciéndole a la habitación de la paciente. El comentario de Terry había sido injusto.

Trabajaba tanto como él. Albert sólo estaba siendo amable, Claro que Terry la tenía por una persona sin sentimientos a la

Que nadie podía tratar con cariño, casi una asesina.

La anciana sonrió con dulzura al ver a Terry.

-Usted salvó mi vida-le dijo la mujer sonriendole-Gracias.

-Un placer -contestó él, estrechándole la mano -Lo mejor que puede hacer ahora es descansar. Le he recetado medicación por si siente dolores Tómela si la necesita; En un par de días podrá empezar a

andar, ¿Tiene familia?

Ella negó con la cabeza -No. Pero la señora Green me estado haciendo compañía y a estado mojándome los labios con hielo, Fue idea de esta encantadora joven.

-Vas progresando -dijo mirando a Candy

Ella ignoró el comentario mientras arreglaba las sábanas de la cama -Si nos necesita, llámenos.

-Estoy bien. Todos ustedes se están portando muy bien conmigo.

-Es un placer con alguien tan encantador como usted -le dijo Candy sonriendo.

Terry, tras examinar a la paciente, se despidió alegremente de ella y salió de la habitación seguido de Candy.

-¿Como te has atrevido a poner a mi paciente a cargo de una visita?-preguntó enfurecido.

El corazón de Candy comenzó a latir sin ritmo, necesitaba tranquilizarse difícil hacerlo con el cerca y juzgándola.

-El marido de la señora Green está apunto de ser dado de alta y no necesita la ayuda de su esposa. Ella quería hacer algo y yo no tengo tiempo para estar dándoles el hielo a todos los pacientes cada cinco minutos. Sé cual es mi trabajo, no necesito que me lo recuerden. Además la señora Green acepto gustosa cuando se lo sugerí.

-La explicación de ella era razonable, pero el enfado de él estaba causado por la intimidad que había visto entre ella y Albert. Incluso estaba furioso de que aquello le molestara.

-Yo espero que el historial de mis pacientes sea actualizado constantemente. Si hay un cambio en su estado quiero que se me notifique al momento, aunque sean las tres de la madrugada.

-Sí Dr. Grandchester.

-Esperó demasiado tiempo para operarse. Ha sido una operación muy delicada así que hay que mantenerla en observación constante.

-Lo haré.

Estaba comenzando a preocuparse de lo importante que era el tiempo en una operación de válvula. ¿Se le estaría haciendo a ella demasiado tarde? Aunque ella era más joven que la señora Charles... Pero también tenía arritmia.

La miro atentamente, escudriñándola.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó-Tus latidos...

-Es por tenerle tan cerca, Dr. -susurró para que nadie más pudiera oír y añadió en tono de burla -¡Es tan excitante estar frente a un caballero!

Él murmuró algo en francés que ella no pudo entender, y se fue. Candy suspiró aliviada y se preguntó como él se habría percatado de los erráticos latidos de su corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

Nuevamente Gracias por los mensajes. Efectivamente va a haber cambios en la historia pero muy pequeñitos

más bien ajustes.

También quiero pedir disculpas por el formato en que se han presentado los capítulos ya que por más que acomodo y acomodo para que quede agradable a la vista, al momento de publicar se acomoda como le da su gana.

Así que si de repente ven espacios injustificados u oraciones que se cortan y continúan dos renglones después no les hagan mucho caso. Prometo seguir intentando que quede agradable a la lectura.

Abrazos Chicas.

CAPITULO 4

Su deteriorada condición y la tensión del trabajo la tenían

extenuada. Dos días más tarde, no podía ni mover la cabeza, mucho

menos acudir a trabajar. Llamó para decir que estaba enferma debido

a un fuerte catarro y que no iría a trabajar, y prometió estar bien

en dos días ya que el siguiente era su día libre. Así podría

recuperarse. Confiaba en que se debiera a tanto trabajo y no a que

su corazón hubiera empeorado.

Albert la visitó y le llevó comida. Estaba tan débil que a duras

penas llegó a la puerta, y de vuelta a la cama se quedó sin aliento.

Albert la siguió.

-Esto te matará si no te operas pronto.

-Necesito ahorrar el sueldo de tres semanas más -le explicó- Así

podré pagar la renta mientras esté convaleciente.

-¿Cómo es que tu familia no se da cuenta de que no estás bien?

-Porque nunca me ven. Sólo tengo a mis tíos, Mis padres murieron en

un accidente automovilístico hace años.

-Si ellos te criaron, ¿Por qué no se preocupan por ti?

-Creo que no se llevaban bien con mis padres y ellos no estaban preparados para

hacerse cargo de otra niña, después de todo Susana demandaba bastante de su tiempo.

Déjame avisar al médico.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Todavía no. Estaré mejor por la mañana y no tengo que volver al

trabajo hasta dentro de dos días. Seguro que en este tiempo...

-Al menos quédate en la cama. No hagas ningún esfuerzo.

-No lo haré.

-Albert se quedó un rato más y después volvió al hospital.

Ella se sintió más sola que nunca cuando él se fue.

-Por que me está sucediendo esto?

Prefirió no abundar más en sus pensamientos, ya bastante tenía con

el dolor físico como para aumentar aun más el de su Alma.

No cenó nada, Durmió durante unas horas, y aunque se sentía mejor

por la tarde, todavía no estaba recuperada.

La mañana en que se reincorporó al trabajo llovía con fuerza. Al

salir a la calle oyó un extraño sonido, y al mirar hacia el suelo,

encontró un pequeño gato. Tenía frío y estaba temblando.

-¡Pobrecito! -dijo tomándolo entre sus manos. El gato se dejó

acariciar y ella lo miró sonriente. En los apartamentos no le estaba

permitido tener mascotas. Pero seguro que aquel pequeño gato...

Lo metió bajo su abrigo y volvió a subir a su apartamento, Se detuvo

en el relleno de la escalera para recuperar el aliento. Le dio leche

y los restos de la cena del día anterior, Lo dejó dentro de una caja

en la cocina y cerró la puerta. Si la echaban...bueno, buscaría otro

apartamento. No podía dejar a aquel animal bajo la fría lluvia, estaba

tan desnutrido que seguro moriría de hambre, frío o algo peor.

Además podría ser su compañía pensó con alegría. Al meterse en su

coche no pudo arrancarlo, Últimamente el motor no andaba muy bien pero había

pensado arreglarlo después de la operación ya que no podía

permitírselo en aquel momento.

Se fue al trabajo en autobús y fue el día más largo de los que

recordaba. Comentó con sus compañeros que había tenido un fuerte

resfriado, y casualmente dos enfermeras más estaban en casa por el

mismo motivo, por lo que tuvo que trabajar el doble. No podía

haberle ocurrido en peor momento.

-Esto es ridículo -dijo Albert al verla apoyarse contra una pared

para descansar -A este ritmo, te vas a desplomar en cualquier

momento.

-Tengo que trabajar -le contestó pálida- Además ya he faltado dos

días.

-Tienes peor aspecto que el otro día en tu apartamento -dijo él

observándola -¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-¿Que no tienes otra cosa que hacer? -pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-Era exactamente lo que iba a preguntarles ahora -dijo una voz profunda

detrás de ellos.

Se giraron y vieron a Terrence Grandchester mirándolos fríamente con un

expediente en la mano.

-¿Alguno de ustedes dos trabaja aquí?, si es así me gustaría saber por

qué mi paciente de la cama dieciséis no tomo el medicamento de las cinco.

Candy se quedó pensativa. Se sentía mental y físicamente agotada.

-¿Qué paciente?

-¡Cama dieciséis!, el señor Hayes, son ya las ocho, debió tomarlas

hace tres horas.

-He estado muy ocupada, Lo siento. Me aseguraré de que la tome

inmediatamente.

-Voy a revisar los expedientes de mis otros pacientes, para

asegurarme de que no ha habido otros olvidos, o errores.

Se fue detrás de ella.

-No ha sido culpa de Albert -comenzó a decir Candy mientras caminaban

por el pasillo.

-Acabo de darme cuenta de que a todos los hombres les gusta que

coqueteen con ellos.

-¡No estaba coqueteando con él!.

-Llámalo como quieras -entraron a la habitación- Esperaré hasta que

le des la medicina al señor Hayes.

El tenía razón. Había estado distraída y eso podía traer serias

consecuencias. Si no hubiera tenido que hacer dos turnos seguidos

después de estar dos días en cama, no le habría pasado aquello.

Le dio la dosis al señor Hayes y repasó los otros expedientes. Todo

estaba correcto, salvo que había olvidado tomar una muestra de orina

de la señora Charles. al terminar, se dirigió a la central de enfermeras

ahí la esperaba Terry.

-No diré nada de esto -le dijo- Pero si ocurre otro error por prestar más

atención a otras "cosas" que a tu trabajo iré a hablar con el Director, no

pondré en riesgo la vida de mis pacientes por la incompetencia de una

enfermera.

-¡No soy incompetente!

-¡Tontea con Williams en tu tiempo libre!.

-¡No estaba ton...

Él no se detuvo a escuchar sus explicaciones. Se marchó presuroso de

allí.

Candy tuvo que aguantar las lágrimas. Terry parecía odiarla cada

día más. Nada podía hacer que cambiara de opinión respecto a ella.

Albert salió de la habitación de un paciente tras darle su

medicación.

-¿Ya se fue el señor todo poderoso? -preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

-No sé que voy a hacer Cometí un gran error,Alguien pudo haber

muerto.

-No pasa nada por tomar la medicina algo más tarde -dijo tratando de

animarla- Yo debería haber prestado más atención Se supone que mi

misión es ayudarte. Vamos, anímate. No pasará nada.

La rodeó con su brazo.

-Eso espero -añadió y miró el reloj -Una hora más y podré irme a casa.

-Ve a ver al médico. Te arriesgas demasiado.

-Creo que eso haré -dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Al fin y al cabo

el dinero no es tan importante. Albert, Te gustan los gatos?

-No, Soy alérgico a ellos. ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada.

Tendría que preocuparse de buscar un sitio para el gato. Quizás

algún compañero del hospital pudiera ocuparse de él.

Al terminar de trabajar afuera todavía seguía lloviendo y hacía frío.

En su cabeza no cesaban de repetirse una y otra vez las duras

palabras de Terry.

* * *

><p>Terry regresó al pabellón media hora después de que Candy<p>

se hubiese marchado a casa. Examinó al paciente de la dieciséis

que recibió la medicación con retraso y vio que todo iba

bien. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por el modo en que le había

hablado a Candy, No eran normales en ella esos descuidos. Se

preguntaba qué sería lo que le estaba ocurriendo, lo Único que se le

vino a la mente fue la imagen de Albert Williams.

Albert acababa de dar la medicina al último paciente, cuando vio que

Terry le estaba esperando.

¿Por qué se retrasó Candy con las medicinas? -le preguntó.

-Porque ha estado enferma los dos últimos días, en cama, y hoy tuvo

que hacer dos turnos seguidos ya que otras dos enfermeras se

pusieron también mal -le contestó Albert en el mismo tono

gélido que Grandchester había usado.

-Entiendo.

-Debería prestar más atención a lo que ocurre a su alrededor realmente

Dr. Grandchester.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Albert quería contárselo pero Candy le había pedido que guardara el

secreto, era su amigo, no podía traicionarla.

-No importa. No quiero meterme en asuntos ajenos -se dio media

vuelta y se fue.

Terry se marchó a casa. Sabía que no podría dormir hasta que se

disculpara con ella. Suspiró resignado y se dirigió a casa de

Candy.

Ella no pudo disimular la sorpresa que le produjo verlo en la puerta

de su apartamento. Era una casa modesta convertida en apartamentos,

con sólo cuatro vecinos, pero estaba limpia y era acogedora.

-¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó Candy. Estaba descalza y traía puesta su

pijama. Parecía como si acabara de salir de la cama. Pero no era

posible, eran tan solo las ocho y media de la noche.

-Williams me ha dicho que has estado enferma y que has hecho dos turnos

seguidos... No lo sabía.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

-No veo qué importancia tiene eso por que últimamente el hacer

suposiciones mal intencionadas sobre mi parece un pasatiempo para

ti.

-Es solo que no me gusta llamarte la atención por... -se oyó un

ruido extraño que venía del interior de el departamento, ¿quien podría

estar con ella a esa hora?

-¿Qué es eso?

Ella saco la cabeza y miró aun lado y a otro del pasillo.

-pasa.

El entró en el apartamento y ella cerró rápidamente la puerta. Vio

al pequeño gato aparecer por la cocina, soltó un suspiro de alivio

Ella se inclinó hacia el gato y lo agarro.

-No me permiten tener mascotas -le explicó- Pero no pude dejarlo

ahí fuera bajo la lluvia, Es tan pequeño y se ve que lleva días o

semanas sin comer, esta tan frágil y desamparado.

Fue entonces cuando aumentaron sus dudas acerca del

comportamiento de Candy en la muerte de Susana. El no podía apartar

la vista del animal en los brazos de ella, La consideraba culpable

de una historia que no estaba muy clara Pero era obvio que tenía un

gran corazón; Su tía solía protestar porque ella no dejaba de traer

animales vagabundos, Sus tíos no querían mascotas en su casa por lo

que nunca le permitieron quedarse con ninguno.

Aquello le daba a Terry qué pensar. Si no era capaz de abandonar

a su suerte a un gato, ¿Cómo podría haber abandonado a su prima

la cual estaba gravemente enferma?

-¿A qué has venido? -preguntó Candy -Estoy muy cansada y quiero

irme dormir.

Se quedó observándola. Tenía el rostro pálido y las mejillas

rojizas nuevamente, Respiraba con dificultad. Podía ver los descompasados

latidos del corazón de ella a través de vena en el cuello, Algo andaba mal.

-¿Has ido al médico?

-¿Por un simple resfriado? -dijo sonriendo- ¿Para qué molestar aun

doctor con algo que se curará solo?

-Tengo mi maletín abajo en el coche, no me tomara mucho ir por el.

El latir de su corazón se hizo más irregular al pensar que él iba a

examinarla.

-Ya tengo mi propio médico. ¿Crees que acudiría a ti si me estuviera

muriendo? No sé si podría confiar, si tuvieras un bisturí en la

mano Podrías sentirte tentado a al fin deshacerte de mi -le dijo ella burlonamente.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -preguntó él enojado.

Candy estaba demasiado débil para enroscarse en una nueva pelea con él.

-Estoy muy cansada -dijo dando un paso atrás- ¿Te importaría

marcharte y dejarme dormir?

Se quedó dudando. Veía que algo no iba bien pero ella no confiaba

lo suficiente en él como para contárselo, De repente se encontró

menos seguro de sí mismo. Se sentía culpable.

La miró con curiosidad y se percató de su mal aspecto y de sus

ojeras.

-Estás enferma -dijo lentamente.

-Sólo estoy cansada. Me he reincorporado al trabajo demasiado pronto

y no he parado un momento, Estaré mejor mañana, No necesito que un

doctor me diga eso.

Candy tenía los pómulos marcados y una bonita boca. Su piel era suave y

rosada. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y, una vez más, se

preguntó cómo se vería su cabello suelto.

-Vete por favor -repitió ella poniéndose nerviosa.

El no quería irse Estaba realmente preocupado por ella.

-Al menos hazte una revisión médica.

-Lo haré, pero no esta noche. Ahora ¿podría irme a la cama?

-Si no te sientes mejor por la mañana quédate en casa -dijo él y se

dio la vuelta.

-No quieras darme órdenes no estamos en el Hospital, Haré lo que para mí sea mejor.

Terry la miró una vez más. Era una mujer independiente e inteligente.

Susana se había replegado a la voluntad de él. Nunca fue inteligente ni supo

enfrentarse a algo cara a cara. Era muy dada a enfermedades imaginarias para

ganarse el interés de otras personas. Y desde luego, nunca hubiese

tomado un gato entre sus manos. Al parecer Candy había madurado desde esos días en

casa de los Marlow.

Se sorprendió ante sus propios pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía faltar a la

memoria de la única mujer a la que había amado?

-Buenas noches -dijo y se dirigió hacia la puerta- Cierra con llave

cuando salga.

Ella miró su espalda, cerró la puerta con fuerza y echó la llave. Se

reclinó contra la pared para recuperar la respiración Sentía las

piernas débiles. ¿Por qué había ido a verla? ¿Había sido un

sentimiento de culpabilidad lo que le había hecho ir hasta allí?, No

veía claro el motivo por el que él había aparecido ante su puerta.

Nunca antes lo había hecho, y hasta donde ella sabia ella era nula totalmente

para el.

De regreso a su departamento,Terry también se preguntaba acerca de los

motivos que le habían hecho ir. Repasaba una y otra vez en su mente

el lugar en el que ella vivía. Por lo que había visto, era obvio que

vivía de su sueldo, Habrían sus padres en verdad dejado algo para ella? era obvio que

no recibía ayuda de sus tíos.

¿Sería por elección propia, o debido a que sus tíos la evitaban

desde la muerte de Susana?

No podía olvidar que ellos la consideraban culpable, al igual que

él de la muerte de su esposa. Un ultimo suspiro dejo sus labios

antes de caer rendido ante el agotamiento en la soledad de su habitación.

-Candy.


	5. Chapter 5

Sera terminada, promise.**  
><strong>

disfruten el capitulo

Capítulo 5

Terry estaba comenzando a preocuparse por lo obsesivo que se estaba volviendo respecto a la vida de Candy, tanto que la siguiente vez que desayuno con los Marlow les pregunto a quema fuego si sabían algo sobre ello.

- Tiene un buen sueldo -le dijo Marlen-no sabemos en que lo gaste o como se maneje, en realidad sabemos poco de su vida después de que se marcho, Como íbamos a permanecer interesados en ella si es responsable de la muerte de Susy. ¿Por qué te preocupas tu de cómo vive?

- No me preocupo, solo que es extraño que viva de esa manera habiendo heredado al menos algo de sus padres;Tiene un pequeño gato en su apartamento y lo más seguro es que la corran por eso.

-Candy y esos animales pulgosos -dijo Marlen haciendo un gesto con la mano agradecida del cambio de tema -Se pasaba la vida trayéndoles a casa. No puedo recordar la cantidad de veces que fuimos al veterinario.

-Siempre tuvo un gran corazón -dijo Tom -Heredó eso de su padre.

-Si es así,entonces, ¿Cómo pudo una mujer con tan buenos sentimientos dejar morir a su prima a la que quería? -Ambos parecían confundidos -además -prosiguió Terry- ¿Sería una gran enfermera como Candy lo suficientemente insensible como para dejar morir a alguien?

El matrimonio se le quedó mirando sin hablar. Fue tal su dolor aquel entonces, que nunca meditaron la forma de ser de Candy, y que no era en nada parecida a la mostrada en la muerte de Susana.

-¿la han visitado últimamente? -les preguntó.

-solo aquella vez, cuando te invitamos a la cena de mi marido -admitió Marlen -La gente comenzaba a murmurar. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Creo que está enferma. Tiene mal aspecto y he visto que le cuesta respirar al menor esfuerzo. ¿Saben si va al médico?

-Hace tiempo que no vive con nosotros, así que no sabemos nada de ella.

-¿Alguna vez, cuando vivía aquí se hizo una revisión completa?

Los Marlow se quedaron sin saber qué decir.

-Bueno, siempre fue una chica muy sana, No fue necesario -contestó Marlen sintiéndose acusada.

Dejó de hacerles preguntas, no sacaría nada de ellos. Decidió acudir a un amigo que trabajaba en la oficina de seguros del hospital para saber si Candy se había sometido a un reconocimiento médico cuando fue aceptada como enfermera en el hospital.

-Supongo que lo haría cuando fue contratada-le dijo- pero no consta aquí. Quizá esté en otro sitio.

-No te preocupes,no creo sea nada grave. Pero si así fuera...como la perjudicaría?

-En caso de que pasara algo, las nuevas leyes no nos permitirán que la cesen ya que existe una relación contractual previa.

Le dio las gracias a su amigo. Se prometió así mismo que llegaría al fondo del asunto y descubriría si Candy tenía algún secreto sobre su salud.

/

Él no podía examinarla, pero sí observarla. Durante la siguiente semana pasó más tiempo en el Hospital San José. Además tenía varios pacientes allí en recuperación por lo que no levantó sospechas.

Se las arregló para estar cerca de ella mientras examinaba a la señora Charles. Podía ver los latidos descompasados en su cuello y su respiración pesada. Su palidez era más que evidente, con grandes ojeras bajo los ojos,

su debilidad se manifestaba en su falta de ánimo.

A pesar de que no tenía otras intenciones, pronto se dio cuenta de que Candy se sentía nerviosa cuando le tenía cerca. Recordaba que en alguna ocasión ella le había dicho que su proximidad le aceleraba

el pulso. Se lo había tomado a broma,Pero era real. Aquella reacción no tenía que ver nada con la enfermedad que le estaba afectando.

Aquello le molestaba ya que se sentía tan vulnerable como ella. Observaba la elegancia de sus finos y largos dedos, sus uñas cuidadas, su boca sensual, la suavidad de la piel de su rostro.

Cuando Susana vivía, nunca había querido fijarse en ella, pero ahora recordaba algunos detalles de cuando la conoció, como cuando se ruborizaba frente a él sin motivo aparente, En casa de sus tíos ella le evitaba, no se dirigía a él salvo por motivos muy necesarios o de cortesía, todo en ella la delataba pero él siempre la había ignorado,

Hasta ahora.

Se encontró con los ojos de ella. Tenían las pupilas dilatadas. Se la veía vulnerable y él sintió deseos de protegerla. Nunca sintió eso por su esposa. La había amado y deseado, por ella aparentaba

una forma de ser que no era la suya realmente. Después de la boda, no dejaron de discutir acerca de la necesidad de compañía de Susana, de acudir a fiestas ya otros eventos sociales. Se negaba incluso a

hablar de hijos. Susana no quería tener esa responsabilidad. Frunció el ceño al recordar aquello.

-No me mires con esa cara -murmuró Candy mientras sostenía los expedientes -No he olvidado ningún otro medicamento.

-No era por eso -dijo sin poder apartar la vista de su blusa que se movía al ritmo de sus latidos. Ella se sintió confundida y dio un paso atrás.

-¿Querías revisar algún otro expediente?

El metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata y la miró fijamente.

-Quiero que veas a tu doctor y que te examine. Estás enferma y tratas de disimularlo. Pero no te será posible. No debes seguir así.

No supo que contestar.

-Yo... yo... ya he ido -dijo sorprendida por el interés que Terry mostraba por su salud -Me dijo que necesitaba vitaminas y me recetó unas píldoras.

-Pero eso no explica esto -dijo tocando suavemente su cuello para sentir su pulso.

-¡Doctor Grandchester! -exclamó ella dando un paso atrás -No eres mi médico y no tengo por qué comentar contigo mis problemas de salud.

-No, pero yo soy el médico aquí y ahora mismo Te ordeno que te sometas a un reconocimiento y quiero

copia de el. Estás poniendo en peligro la vida de los pacientes y la tuya propia.

Se dio cuenta de que él no se estaba preocupando por su salud sino por la de sus pacientes.

Qué estúpida había sido al pensar por un momento que Terry se estaba preocupando por ella. El nunca la

miraría como había mirado a Susana, con aquel cariño.

-Está bien -dijo ella mirando al suelo-Tú ganas.

-La salud no es ningún juego.

-Pediré hora una cita a mi médico.

-Me alegro de que seas razonable.

-No te preocupes -dijo mirándolo -No pondré en peligro a tus pacientes.

-No es por eso...

-Perdóname, tengo mucho que hacer antes de irme.

Se fue al mostrador de las enfermeras. Terry se quedó observándola. Estaba más confundido que nunca.

Candy no le vio irse de la unidad. Si él estaba preocupado por su salud era sólo por la seguridad de sus pacientes. Debía recordarlo. Por otro lado, era cierto que no se encontraba bien. Estaba

retrasando lo inevitable. Cuando llegó a su casa telefoneó a su cirujano y pidió cita para la operación. Sería la siguiente semana.

/

Candy tomó una taza de café cargado de desayuno. Tenía que ir a trabajar, pero no sabía si sería capaz de resistir otro día más. Fue al cuarto de baño y se miró al espejo. Tenía la cara pálida e hinchada. Su corazón

latía más descompasado de lo habitual. Apenas podía respirar. Había hecho bien pidiendo la cita para la operación.

Miró al gato y recordó que tenía que buscar a alguien que se ocupara de él. Esa debía ser su primera

preocupación. Ya resolvería sus problemas económicos después.

El cirujano le había asegurado que se trataba de una operación sencilla y habitual, que no tendría ninguna complicación dado que era una mujer fuerte y estaba en buen estado físico.

Se inclinó sobre el lavabo y se refrescó la cara con el agua. No podía concentrarse en aquel malestar. Estaba asustandola, por más que tratar de disimular, no podía mentirse a si misma..

Seguro que tenía razón, pensó tratando de animarse. En el fondo le gustaría que fuera Terry quien la operase.

Pero él no estaría dispuesto, dado el resentimiento tan profundo que tenía contra ella.

Salió de su casa y todo empezó a ir mal. Su coche no arrancaba,no era la primera vez. La batería estaba completamente descargada y recordó que el mecánico le había aconsejado que la cambiara. Había estado

ahorrando para la operación, sin preocuparse del coche.

Miró el reloj y suspiró. Tendría que correr para tomar el autobús y no llegar tarde. Cerró el coche de un portazo enfadada, y olvidó las llaves y el bolso en el interior. Desde fuera miraba el bolso desesperada Su cartera, identificación, tarjetas y las llaves del apartamento, todo se había quedado allí dentro.

Trató de serenarse. Después de todo, aquel era un vecindario seguro. Ya se preocuparía del coche más tarde.

Llevaba puesta una gabardina, y en los bolsillos encontró las monedas suficientes para pagar el autobús. No necesitaría las llaves hasta que volviera del hospital, y de todas formas, el dueño de la

casa vivía un piso más abajo y tenía un juego de llaves para esos casos.

Era una fría y lluviosa mañana. trotó hasta la parada y tomó el autobús. Iba repleto de pasajeros.

estaba tan preocupada por no llegar tarde al hospital que no se dio cuenta que cada vez le era más costoso respirar. sus latidos se volvieron diferentes, extraños. De repente, todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar, la vista se le nublo y después de sentir un agudo dolor en el pecho se desmayó.

/ /

Terry estaba en el Hospital St Grace cuando ella llegó a urgencias. El no la reconoció ya que llevaba una máscara de

oxígeno, su cabello pegado por la lluvia le cubría también parte de la cara y había llegado sin identificación alguna, uno de sus colegas la había evaluado y al darse cuenta de la gravedad del caso lo mando llamar. El tenía

que practicar la valvuloplastia y confiaba en que la operación no se complicaría ya que desconocía si la paciente había estado tomando alguna medicación, o cuál era su estado físico, a parte de los problemas que veía en su

corazón. Era siempre arriesgado operar a un extraño, pero no había otra opción o la paciente moriría.

se preparo el Quirofano y Candy fue alistada para la intervención, ya en la sala Terry no pudo evitar ver que la

piel de la mujer era rosada y suave, sintió lástima por la cicatriz que quedaría sobre su pecho.

La operación duró casi seis horas. Terry estaba satisfecho. Había sido muy preciso en la incisión, así que la cicatriz sería pequeña, había utilizado los mas recientes avances en la materia para asegurar una mejor condición de vida para la paciente, Le recomendaría un buen cirujano plástico, si es que ella podía permitírselo. No sabía nada sobre

su paciente, Podía ser incluso una vagabunda.

Lo único que conocía de ella era su suave y bonita piel. Tenía un corazón fuerte y sus pulmones estaban bien. Sólo tenía una pequeña bronquitis, pero todo lo demás parecía estar en buen estado.

Siempre se había preocupado por sus pacientes, se comprometía de lleno con ellos, pero no entendía por que se sintió angustiado y nervioso durante esta intervención e incluso con la necesidad de hacer lo posible por que ella

viviera lo más normal, por lo que había utilizado una válvula biológica. de esa manera tomaría menos medicamentos y evitaría lo traumático que era poder escuchar una válvula mecánica.

Fue llevada ala unidad de cuidados intensivos, y él continuo atendiendo a más paciente sin prestar más atención a

la mujer recién operada.

Horas más tarde, vestido todavía con la ropa del quirófano, fue a visitar a la joven mujer ala que había operado. Todavía estaba conectada a las máquinas habituales de respiración asistida. Cuando se acercó a ella, se sorprendió. Sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre. ¡Era Candy!. Había tenido problemas de corazón y él no se había

percatado. Nadie se había percatado. Fuera de sí, llamó a la enfermera.

-¡Me dijeron que no sabían el nombre de esta mujer!.

-No llevaba ninguna identificación -contestó la enfermera.

-Es la prima de mi esposa. Si yo hubiera sabido de quien se trataba, no la habría operado, saben que no es ético operar a un familiar.

-Estoy segura de que si alguien lo hubiera sabido Dr... -dijo asustada al percibir el enojo de Terry.

-Es enfermera -la interrumpió -Trabaja en la unidad de Cardiología en el Hospital San José.

Mientras hablaba recordaba lo injusto que había sido con ella, y cómo ella había intentado disimular sus problemas. podía haber muerto y el no lo sabía.

-¿Y cómo llegó hasta aquí? y sin identificación, ¿no tenía algún bolso o cartera?

-No lo sé, lo siento Dr Grandchester.

Se quedó mirando la cara de Candy, pálida. De su mano partían los tubos del suero. sus bellas y blancas manos estaban maltratadas por las agujas; Había tenido mal el corazón debido a un problema con una

de sus válvulas, y no se lo había dicho. ¿Por qué? ¿Tenía miedo de que él la operase? Se sentía muy mal sólo de pensarlo.

-Trataré de saber cómo llegó hasta aquí -dijo la enfermera.

-No se preocupe. Yo mismo preguntaré. Informe inmediatamente si hay algún cambio en su estado por muy mínimo que sea.

-Si Doctor.

Se detuvo para examinar a uno de sus pacientes y se fue a urgencias, no sin antes visitar nuevamente a Candy

Se enteró de que Ella se había desmayado en en el autobús, y que una ambulancia la llevó al hospital sin ningún tipo de identificación. Probablemente alguien del autobús tomó su bolso. Después de checa nuevamente a Candy y algunos otros pacientes, sintió la necesidad de salir de ahí, necesitaba despejar su mente.

Decidió acercarse al apartamento de Candy para dejar la ropa que vestía cuando fue llevada al hospital. Como no tenía llave, se la pidió al dueño de la casa.

-Las dejó dentro de su coche esta mañana, incluso olvidó su bolso. La vi correr para tomar el autobús, esta

ella bien? -pregunto el hombre extrañado de la presencia de Terry

-No volverá a casa hasta dentro de unos días. Esta mañana ha sido operada del corazón.

El propietario se sorprendió.

-Es una joven encantadora. Siempre tiene una sonrisa y una palabra amable para todos nosotros; cuando

mi esposa se fracturo el brazo en una caída ella fue muy atenta, venía y la revisaba, La echaremos de menos

por favor, dígale que mi mujer y yo deseamos que se recupere pronto, que oraremos por ella, y que no se preocupe que cuidaremos de su apartamento en lo que vuelve. ¿Viene a recoger algo de su casa?

-Más tarde. Hablaré con ella primero y veré que necesita.

No sólo debía hacer eso; debía ocuparse del gato también. Además candy no quería que lo descubriera el

dueño del apartamento, ya que no estaba permitido tener mascotas.

-Estaré por aquí si me necesita. ¿Es usted familia de Candy? -le preguntó el propietario.

-Sí - dijo Terry sin querer dar más explicaciones.

Se marcho con la intención de ir a casa para cenar. Pero no pudo y decidió regresar a hospital.

/ /

Todavía seguía inconsciente. Aunque no era extraño, después de todo había sido intervenida del corazón,pero no pudo evitar el preocuparse. La examinaba con el estetoscopio y escuchó el ritmo ahora estable de su corazón.

La válvula le duraría años. No volvería a fatigarse y quedarse sin aliento al menor esfuerzo, ahora

podría llevar una vida normal y con los avances que día a día se llevaban a cabo en el ramo de la cardiologia estaba seguro que Candy no tendría que preocupase por su corazón nuevamente.

Frunció el ceño al preguntarse desde cuando Candy sabría de su estado. Probablemente habría sentido alguna molestia, y habría visitado al médico. Tal y como tenía la válvula ella tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que algo

no andaba bien. Sólo por su palidez él se había percatado de que tenía algún problema de salud, pero tal vez,

aun y con las señales que distiguió, no quiso pensar que ella pudiera tener algo que amenazara su vida.

Sentía curiosidad. Se sentó en la cafetería para comer, con la mente fija en aquellos interrogantes. ¿Por qué no le había contado a nadie sus problemas de salud? ¿Sabían sus tíos que no se encontraba bien ¿O es que acaso no les importaba en lo más minimo?

Había un cambio en el modo en que los Marlow trataban a Candy después de la muerte de Susana,

Al igual que él, la habían culpado de su muerte, sin darle la oportunidad de explicarse. Pero el estado

actual de Candy abría nuevos interrogantes.

Terminó de comer y miró su reloj. Hacía ocho horas que la había operado.

Regresó a la unidad de cuidados intensivos y entró en la habitación de Candy. Revisó todos monitores a los que estaba conectada y el catéter. Todo parecía ir bien Pero , ¿Por qué no se había despertado todavía?

Se inclinó sobre ella y acerco sus labios a su oído, con una voz susurrante le dijo:

-Candy- De repente, ella abrió los ojos.

El se sorprendió de su inesperada, pero agradable respuesta. Miraba la cara de él con curiosidad, todavía

bajo los efectos de la anestesia y probablemente desorientada a causa del procedimiento. él Examinó sus pupilas y pidió un estetoscopio a una de las enfermeras para escuchar su corazón. Latía con fuerza y sus pulmones

parecían estar bien, le habían ya quitado el tubo del respirador

Ella intentó hablar pero solo logro mover los labios

-Agua? le pregunto Terry y ella asintió con la cabeza. El le mojó los labios con la ayuda de una gasa.

-Es la anestesia que usamos. Deja la boca seca, y con mal sabor. Se te pasará

Varios minutos después Candy pudo emitir sonidos que Terry logro entender

-¿por que estas aquí?

-Nadie sabía quien eras cuando te trajeron -le explicó- Fui yo quien te operó.

-No debiste, te harán un reporte -susurró ella frunciendo el ceño.

Él se encogió de hombros.

No sabía que eras tú.

-El doctor Myers se llevará un disgusto -dijo tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos.

-¿Myers?

-En... Cook. iba a... operarme la próxima semana -Se quedó profundamente dormida. La enfermera le había dado un calmante que él le había recetado para los dolores.

Dejó que durmiera y fue a ver a otro de sus pacientes.

Candy durmió plácidamente el resto de la noche. El se fue a su casa y buscó el número de teléfono del

cardiólogo Myers. Lo encontró sin mucha dificultad. Cuando el doctor Myers supo con quien estaba

hablando, se quedó de piedra.

-He oído hablar de usted. Es usted muy conocido. ¿Quiere hablar de alguno de mis pacientes?

-Sí, se trata de Candice White Andley -empezó a decirle Terry

-¿Candy? -preguntó- Es una niña muy testaruda tardo demasiado en entender que tenia operarse.

imagínese, hace dos años estaba visitando a un viejo amigo en un complejo departamental, cuando un de sus vecinos se encontró una joven desmayada en las escaleras y me pidió ayuda. Mientras venía la ambulancia, la examiné, y más tarde la acompañé al hospital local y hablé con el médico que la atendió. En las radiografías

pudimos ver que algo no andaba bien. Le hicimos varios estudios. Tenía una válvula deteriorada y yo recomendé

operarla, pero ella, que estaba consciente, se negó. Murmuraba algo acerca de volver junto a su prima. Decidimos tenerla unas horas en observación, así que le dimos un sedante y pasó la noche en el hospital, así fue como

conocí a Candy.

Terry cerró los ojos. Aquel era el motivo que tantas veces Candy había tratado de explicarles durante esos angustiosos momentos después de la muerte de Susana.

-¿Fue un infarto? -Pregunto Terry con pesar, el no había notado nada fuera de la falla en la válvula.

-Fue un pre infarto, estoy seguro, aunque el electrocardiograma no lo reflejó. Se recuperó y no quiso saber

nada de operarse, pero insistí en que tenía que cuidarse. Ha estado viniendo a mi consulta desde entonces,

pero Hace poco mas de un mes, la situación de la válvula había empeorado, e insistí en que tenía que operarse

antes de que las cosas se complicaran. Estaba teniendo síntomas... -hizo una pausa y pensó que el silencio de

Terry tenía algún significado-¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Candy?

-Perdió el conocimiento en un autobús esta mañana. La trajeron St Grace y yo la operé de urgencia sin saber de quien se trataba.

-Es un alivio para mí saber que ha estado en buenas manos. Se pondrá bien, ¿verdad?

-Tenemos que esperar hasta que se recupere, pero todo parece ir bien -dijo Terry y suspiró - Nunca supe que tenía problemas de corazón. Nadie me lo dijo.

-No se sienta mal. No se lo había dicho a nadie. Es una joven independiente y no tiene familia.

-Tiene un tío y una tía que la criaron cuando sus padres murieron.

-Sí me lo dijo. Pero ya sabe lo que ocurre en esos casos. Siempre se hacen distinciones entre los hijos propios

y los de los demás.

Terry continuaba tratando de recuperarse de lo que acababa de saber.

¿Le dijo algo acerca de sus tíos?

-Sí. También me dijo la última vez que vino a verme que había solicitado su pasaporte ya que Estaba

pensando irse una temporada a trabajar a otro país. Gracias a Dios que esto ha pasado antes de que se fuera.

-Cierto -dijo Terry todavía sorprendido por esa noticia.

-Me alegro de oír que mi paciente se pondrá bien. Dígale por favor que me encantará verla cuando se recupere.

-Lo haré y gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por ella.

-Lo único que conseguí es que viniera a mi consulta.

-Pero la mantuvo viva. La próxima vez que venga a la ciudad, venga a verme al Hospital Saint Grace.

-Seguro. Puede hacer lo mismo cuando venga a Cook.

-Lo haré, no lo dude. Buenas noches.

Colgó el teléfono. ¡Qué poco había sabido de Candy! Se preguntaba si los Marlow sabrían algo acerca de sus

problemas de corazón.

Tenía que averiguarlo. Telefoneó, pero no estaban. El mensaje del contestador automático decía que no

estaban en la ciudad y que volverían la próxima semana.

Llamó a un cerrajero para que abriera el coche. Tomó el bolso de Candy, sacó la llave del apartamento y

entró en él. El gato corrió a la puerta. Lo levantó, lo escondió en su chaqueta para que nadie pudiera verlo y se lo llevó.

Paró a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba para el gato. Parecía estar bien educado. Cuando llegó a casa, se preparó un café y se sentó a tomarlo, no quería pensar en lo que ahora sabia sobre la noche de la muerte de Susana. El gato se tumbó en su regazo y se durmió.

Antes de irse a la cama, telefoneó al hospital para ver cómo seguía Candy. El gato se acomodó junto a su

almohada, después de varias horas de insomnio se quedaron dormidos.

/ /

Ya era tarde cuando pudo hacer un hueco para ir a visitar a Candy en la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

Había tenido una mañana intensa, y todavía le quedaba otra operación.

Sin mediar palabra la examinó y comprobó los monitores.

-Me siento bien, ¿Cuándo podré irme a casa?

-No seas impaciente.

-Es solo que ahora que estoy del otro lado comprendo a los pacientes, esa enfermera pelirroja se molesta por

que le pido agua, y no me contesta nada de lo que le pregunto, ademas es malencarada.

-Haré que la cuelguen -bromeó Terry -Dejarás hoy la unidad de cuidados intensivos y te llevarán a una

habitación. Haré que una enfermera esté contigo.

-No quiero que me ayudes.

-Gracias, yo también te aprecio -dijo él sonriendo- Veo que estás mejor. Volveré más tarde para ver cómo sigues. Ahora duerme.

Ella cerró los ojos obediente. Una vez fuera de la habitación, llamó a la enfermera pelirroja

-Ya lo sé -dijo la mujer- pero es muy necia Quiere beber cada cinco minutos y pregunta y cuestiona todo

y yo tengo otros pacientes que atender y hay que preparar las diferentes medicinas de todos

los pacientes. Además nos ha fallado una enfermera y... también quiero descansar...

-No siga. Tómese dos aspirinas, continué con "su" trabajo y mañana hablaremos.

Se fue y la dejó hablando sola.

La última operación no fue bien. El paciente se encontraba tan mal que Terry no pudo hacer nada por él.

Salió del quirófano para informar a los familiares. Vino un sacerdote y se ocupó de la desolada familia. Era magnífico el apoyo que ofrecían los sacerdotes.

Fue una vez más a la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Se detuvo para hablar con la enfermera.

-¿pasara a alguno de sus paciente a piso Dr Grandchester?

-Ahora lo veré. ¿Como ha visto la evolución de la Señorita Andley?

-La señorita Andley está mejorando. Esta noche comió y ceno todo. Tenía apetito -le informó ella.

El sonrió contento.

-Me alegro. ¿Algún cambio?

-Sus signos vitales están bien.

-Muy bien. Gracias.

Entro a la habitación de Candy y se acerco a la cama. ella Estaba completamente despierta.

-Por qué me operaste.

-Ya te lo dije, no sabía que eras tú. No llevabas ninguna identificación.

-Dejé el bolso y las llaves dentro del coche, y tuve que tomar el autobús -tomó aire y se tocó el pecho- Me duele.

Te darán algo para el dolor. ¿Recuerdas que sentiste antes de desmayarte?

-No lo recuerdo

-¿Te dolió algo?

-Solo tengo el vago recuerdo de ver el piso cada vez más cerca. Que te pasa?, te vez cansado

-Ha sido un día duro. Perdí a uno de mis pacientes.

-Lo siento.

-Uno nunca puede dejar de sentir la pérdida de un paciente, Volviendo a ti, tienes mejor aspecto.

-¿Cuándo puedo volver al trabajo?

-Cuando te pongas bien.

-Como podre costear la intervención si no trabajo?.

-Tu seguro médico lo cubre.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Porque me informé.

-Entonces sabrás que solo cubre el 80 Por cierto.

-llame tus tíos- dijo interrumpiéndola- pero no están en la ciudad.

Candy fijó la vista en la ventana.

-No hay por qué molestarlos -dijo ensimismada-. No les gustan los hospitales.

-Pero eres su sobrina. Se preocupan por ti - Ella no contestó, no quería discutir con él -Mañana te darán una habitación en el ala este -le informó.

- Sólo hay habitaciones privadas allí. las enfermeras son más duras que aquí, seguramente me dejaran

olvidada, con lo preguntona que soy.

-Claro que no, no digas tonterías. Controlan a los pacientes a través de monitores y siempre hay alguien

ocupándose de los pacientes del pabellón. Estarás bien. Además voy a conseguirte una enfermera.

-¡No podré pagarla. Por que no me escuchas?

-Tranquilízate. Yo sí puedo y soy familia tuya.

-No somos nada.

Ella le miró con resentimiento. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo de sentirse así. Durante dos años la había estado culpando por algo que ella no había hecho. Ella había tratado de explicarse pero él no quiso escucharla.

Terry metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Lo que tú digas. Pero tendrás una enfermera privada de cualquier forma. Te veré mañana.

Ella deseaba decirle muchas cosas, pero él no se quedaría para escucharla. Se quedó mirando su ancha espalda hasta que desapareció. Sentía dolor en el pecho y soltó un quejido. la enfermera ya había entrado a la

habitación.

-¿Necesita algo para el dolor? -preguntó la enfermera.

-Sí, por favor.


	6. Chapter 6

Recuerden la historia no es mía, sino de la escritora Diana Palmer

yo solo he hecho algunos ajustes para adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy propiedad de Mizuki & Igarashi

**Capítulo 6**

No era broma lo de la enfermera privada, como pudo comprobar al día siguiente Después de ó y se presentó como la señorita Flamy Stevens. Era una enfermera que trabajaba con Terry en algunas ocasiones. El le había dicho que tenía una joven paciente que necesitaba su ayuda. Ella estaba encantada de ofrecérsela según le dijo a Candy nada más llegar. Se había retirado hacía un año del servicio y dedicado a la practica privada.

Cada rato daba algo de hielo a Candy y examinaba sus signos vitales, se notaba bastante eficiente. Albert hizo una visita a Candy y se alegró de encontrarla en tan buenas manos. Esa semana tenía el turno de día, así que la visitaba por las noches después del trabajo. Veía como Candy progresaba día tras día, pero estaba preocupado por lo qué pasaría cuando fuera dada de alta y volviera a estar sola en su casa. Ella ya estaba haciendo planes para volver. Albert esperaba que el doctor no le diera el alta todavía.

En su segundo día en el área de Cardiologia, Candy estaba más recuperada y su primer pensamiento fue para el gato que había dejado solo en el apartamento. Dio algunos pasos en compañía de la enfermera Stevens sin dejar de preguntarse qué habría sido del animal. Más tarde Albert fue a verla.

-Mi gato -le dijo-Está solo en casa desde hace días sin comida ni agua. Quizás haya muerto.

-No te preocupes. Está con el doctor Grandchester.

-¿Con Terry?

-El mismo. Pensaba que no le gustaban los animales.

-Yo también lo pensaba.

-Aunque no lo creas, no deja de hablar del gato. Le ha comprado un collar y todo tipo de juguetes. Incluso le deja dormir en su cama.

-Tienes razón, me cuesta creerlo.

-Pregúntale cuando venga por aquí.

Candy recordaba que Gusana...¡hay, me traiciono el subconsciente!, bueno ya, que este es un fic serio...Que "Susana" le había dicho una vez que a Terry no le gustaban las mascotas. También le dijo que él no quería tener hijos porque no le gustaban los niños y que prefería ir a fiestas que quedarse en casa. No era nada hogareño, había añadido Susana. Candy no creyó que todo aquello fuera cierto. Desde la muerte de su esposa había estado completamente solo y no había salido con nadie. No era de extrañar, dado su amor por Susana.

También ella había vivido toda la vida a la sombra de su prima mayor. En casa de los Marlow sólo había cariño para Susana y nada para Candy y seguía siendo así y mucho más después de la muerte de Susana.

/

La señorita Stevens bajó a cenar a la cafetería. Candy estaba tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos que no oyó a Terry llegar. Cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia él estaba inclinado sobre ella con un estetoscopio. Se movió bruscamente, asustada.

-Hey, tranquila, respira con normalidad -murmuró él y deslizó el frío metal bajo su pijama.

Era difícil teniéndole tan cerca. Cerró los ojos para no tener que mirar su rostro.

-Estoy bien -le dijo ella.

-Lo sé -dijo él y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata-. ¿Qué tal tu apetito?

-Me como todo lo que me dan.

-No es cierto -replicó él- Te tomas la gelatina y dejas todo lo demás. no puedes seguir así, Tienes que tomar proteínas.

-Estoy llena de medicamentos. No tengo sitio para comida.

-Será mejor que comas o tendremos que alimentarte vía intravenosa.

-Está bien, comeré. Por cierto, ¿cómo está mi gato?

El sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

-Come mucho.

-Gracias por cuidarlo.

-Encantado. No es ningún problema.

-Creí que no te gustaban los animales.

El se encogió de hombros. Claro que le gustaban los animales, pero no tenía ninguno por que no podría dedicarle el tiempo suficiente.

-¿Sigues teniendo dolores? -preguntó él.

-Estoy mejor.

Ella no le miraba, y tampoco parecía que tuviera muchas ganas de hablar. Tomó la mano de Candy para comprobar el estado de sus venas tras haber estado conectada a los diferentes tubos. Fruncio el seño

e hizo una mueca de molestia.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te limpiaron estas canulas? los tubos no deben usarse más de tres días,estos no están bien

-Eliza los cambio, solo llevan puestos un día.

El anotó en el informe que debían ser retiradas. Una de ellas parecía taponada. Las cánulas estaban preparadas para que la enfermera en el caso de una urgencia no tuviera que llegar a la vena a través de una aguja. Era esencial que se mantuvieran limpias en los enfermos recién operados. Tomó su otra mano. sintió su piel blanca y tersa

-Tienes la piel increíblemente suave -dijo Terry.

Ella separó su mano de la de él, sin mirarlo -No sé por que, trabajo mucho con ellas.

-Lo sé Candy

No solía llamarla por su diminutivo. ¿Es que acaso él no se daba cuenta de que la hacía sentir mal? Cerró los ojos deseando que él se fuera y la dejara sola.

Terry Pensó que le iba a gritar de un momento a otro que se fuera. Después de lo que había pasado entre ellos en los últimos años, no podía esperar que fuese amable con él. Se sentía molesto de que Candy le rechazara. Recordó cómo se había apartado de él en la cocina en su primer aniversario de boda. Aquello le había molestado, a pesar de que estaba casado.

-Vendré a verte más tarde.

-Gracias, pero no tienes por qué. La señorita Flamy es muy eficiente en su trabajo.

-¿Preferirías que viniera otro médico? -preguntó.

-Si no te importa, creo que sería lo mejor.

Sin mediar palabra dejó el expediente en su sitio y se fue. Candy suspiró aliviada. Sólo serían unos días más y entonces podría irse a casa. Cuando estuviera recuperada, buscaría trabajo en un hospital de las afueras donde no pudiese ver a Terry. después pensara en viajar e instalarse en otro país por un tiempo. Le debía la vida, pero no estaba dispuesta aseguir atormentándose ante él.

Recordaba haber solicitado el pasaporte algunos meses atrás con la intención de ofrecer sus conocimientos de enfermera en algún otro país para olvidarlo, pero... no era eso ridículo?. Se quedó ensimismada mirando por la ventana, preguntándose si sus tíos estarían realmente fuera de la ciudad. Probablemente sería una excusa inventada por Terry. Sus tíos nunca la habían querido, La acogieron porque se sintieron obligados. La habían tratado como a una extraña, siempre dejándola al margen. Lo pasó mal al principio, pero terminó acostumbrándose a ser excluida de la familia y a tener asignadas numerosas tareas domésticas. Desde que Susana había muerto sólo la habían invitado a su casa una vez y había sido una situación incómoda para todos. Con su invitación sólo habían pretendido acallar rumores. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Tenía que comenzar una nueva vida. Trataría de olvidarse de Terry y de la indiferencia de sus tíos. Buscaría un nuevo trabajo, un nuevo apartamento y una vida nueva en definitiva. Ahora que ya estaba bien planearía su futuro. Su vida iba a cambiar totalmente.

/

Terry llegó a su casa furioso de que Candy no quisiera que él se ocupara de ella. Ni siquiera quería que la visitase. Había salvado su vida ¿O es que no se daba cuenta?. Se sirvió una copa y se sentó en su sillón. El gato se sentó en su regazo.

-Al menos tú te alegras de verme -murmuró acariciándolo.

Disfrutaba de la compañía de aquel animal. Le hacía recordar todo el tiempo que había perdido en su vida. Cuando susana vivía, su casa siempre estaba llena de gente y de ruido. Siempre había alguna fiesta. Nunca podía disfrutar del silencio y del placer de leer tranquilamente las revistas médicas que susana tanto odiaba.

Tal vez ella había buscado la compañía de otras personas para llenar el vacío de su vida con Terry. A ella no le gustaban los animales y, menos aún, los niños. Todavía podía oír su risa cuando hablaron de crear una familia. Decía que estropearía su figura y que se convertiría en una esclava.Él amaba a Susana, por lo que se olvidó de sus sueños de crear una familia. Pero cuando veía a sus colegas con sus esposas y sus hijos planeando las vacaciones sentía envidia.

Comenzaron a distanciarse a los pocos meses de la boda. En sus últimos meses, susana bebía demasiado. Ella no era feliz. Quiso ir a Los Ángeles con él para estar junto a su amante, pero no se lo permitió porque estaba enferma y también porque sentía celos. Pero Susana no lo entendía. Ella le acusó de estar enamorado de Candy, y no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Candy nunca le querría porque se asustaba de los hombres, especialmente de él. Ella nunca le había explicado el porqué, y a él tampoco le había preocupado. Hasta ahora.

Continuó tomando su bebida y recordando otros aspectos de su matrimonio que él y Susana habían disimulado, pretendiendo ser el matrimonio perfecto. Ella odiaba el trabajo de él y su entrega hacia sus pacientes. Una vez, ella colgó el teléfono a la esposa histérica de uno de sus pacientes. Su marido había tenido un ataque al corazón. Gracias a Dios otro doctor acudió en su ayuda. Aquello ocurrió una semana antes de marcharse él a California.

Se marchó a los Ángeles no sin antes pedir a Candy que se quedara con susana, enferma de bronquitis, y que la cuidara. Candy aceptó con gusto e incluso se tomó unos días libres para ocuparse de su prima.

Todo el mundo pensó que Candy había dejado morir a Susana. Ahora Terry sabía la verdad. Había sido un conjunto de trágicas circunstancias las que habían acabado con el infarto de Candy y ni él ni los Marlow le habían dado oportunidad de explicarse. Le echaron culpas por algo de lo que no había sido responsable, su vida había estado en peligro,No era de extrañar que tratase de evitar a Terry y no quisiera su ayuda.

Suspiró. ¿Cómo había podido juzgar a Candy? ¿Cómo había pasado por alto su natural bondad y la había considerado una asesina? El era el culpable. Había dejado a Susana porque no podía realizar un viaje en su estado. Pero ahora él reconocía que no quiso que ella le acompañará. Su matrimonio de cuento de hadas no era tal. En los últimos días discutían mucho, en especial el día en que él se fue. Fue su ausencia, junto con la de Candy, lo que había conducido a la muerte de Susana. Pero no había sido capaz de admitir su culpabilidad y menos aún que su matrimonio era un infierno. Ya era demasiado tarde. Candy no quería saber nada de él. Había tratado de evitarle durante los últimos seis años, sobre todo después de su boda con Susana, ¿Cómo había podido acusarla? ¡Si pudiera resarcirla de alguna manera! No podía borrar los últimos dos años, pero había una forma de ayudarla. Hablaría con los Marlow.

Tenían que saber la verdad. Estaban equivocados respecto a Candy. Ahora haría que se dieran cuenta y les abriría los ojos. Al menos eso esperaba.

Al día siguiente Albert ayudó a Candy a caminar por el pasillo del área. Cubría turnos en el Hospital St Grace y aprovechaba sus ratos libres para acompañar a Candy. Ella reía de sus traspiés, pero no se detenía. Había otros pacientes caminando también. Todos ellos mejoraban y tenían buen aspecto. Estaba segura de que recibiría el alta en pocos días. Su alegría se reflejaba en su cara.

Al menos así fue hasta que apareció Terry en el pasillo. Dejó de sonreír y fijó su mirada en el suelo. Se agarró al brazo de Albert.

-Veo que estas caminando. Eso te ayudará a recuperarte.

-Es la tercera vez que pasea hoy -dijo Albert- Está progresando.

-Sí ya veo.

-Sigamos -la animó Albert.

-Albert, te necesitan en la 310 -le dijo una de las enfermeras.

Albert no quería dejarla.

-Yo me ocuparé de ella -dijo Terry

-Sí, Doctor.

Albert le extendió la mano de Candy con reticencia. Terry la tomó inmediatamente. ella se tensó un poco.

-No creo que te pase nada por tocarme. Vamos, caminemos.

Ella se sentía incómoda ante las miradas de curiosidad de los trabajadores que estaban por allí. No era habitual que un cirujano perdiera el tiempo paseando con un paciente.

-¿Qué tal te sientes hoy? -le preguntó.

-Mejor.

Caminó junto a ella de vuelta a su habitación. La ayudó a meterse en la cama, le quitó las pantuflas, la bata y le puso el oxígeno. Con el estetoscopio escuchó sus latidos, mientras ella trataba de disimular su reacción ante la proximidad de él.

-Me duele el pecho.

-Haré que te traigan algo para ello -dijo arropándola-. ¿Tienes frío?

-No, estoy bien.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

-No me has preguntado por tu gato.

-¿Está bien?

-Muy bien. Ya lo verás cuando vuelvas a casa. Me he acostumbrado a él.

-Hay muchos otros gatos sin dueño.

-Espero que me dejes visitarlo.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.

-¿Es así como va a ser de ahora en adelante?

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Claro que la sabes. Quiero que sepas que ya sé lo que ocurrió la noche en que Susana murió Tuviste un infarto y por eso no pudiste estar a su lado.

-Traté de decírtelo y no quisiste escucharme. Ninguno de ustedes quiso escucharme. Me trataron como a una vulgar asesina y eso no se olvida con facilidad.

-Lo sé, y debí darme cuenta antes -dijo mirándola a los ojos -Me disculparía, pero ha pasado demasiado para que una simple disculpa borre todo lo que ha sucedido en estos últimos dos años,se me cae la cara de vergüenza de recordar las infamias, insultos y demás bajeses de las que fuiste objeto, Lo siento, en verdad lo siento.

Ella bajó la vista. Se sentía cansada.

-Pero ¿Que importa ya? -dijo ella -Susana murió, y en parte también es mi culpa, yo debí explicarme mejor en el hospital para que me dejaran volver, si tan solo...

Terry vio como comenzaba a agitarse.

-¡Candy! -exclamó.

Se abrió la puerta y apareció Albert. Se acercó a Candy y le dio una mirada desaprovatoria a Terry.

-¿Es que no puede dejar de herirla? Ya ha sufrido demasiado.

-cierto -dijo Terry observando como rodaban lágrimas por las mejillas de Candy -y en gran parte por mi culpa.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta abierta.

-Pediré que te traigan algo para el dolor. Y no dejes de comer -dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Albert no dijo nada. Tomó un pañuelo de la mesa y se lo dio a candy para que secara sus lágrimas. pocas veces la había visto tan triste.

Terry salió al pasillo. Había visto llorar a Candy en otras ocasiones, pero siempre había sido cruel con ella. Ahora le dolía haberla hecho llorar. No podía pretender hacerla olvidar tantos años de indiferencia. Por primera vez se daba cuenta de lo difícil que iba a ser ganarse la confianza de candy.

/

La señorita Stevens, la enfermera privada, se quedó durante tres noches con Candy. Con mucho tacto y educación Candy, le agradeció sus servicios y le dijo que ya no la necesitaba. Fue dada de alta el lunes siguiente. Las enfermeras le dieron indicaciones acerca de la medicación. Tendría que acudir a revisiones rutinarias a la consulta de Terry y a la del cardiólogo. Esperó a que trajeran una silla de ruedas y la enfermera la acompañó para que tomara un taxi. Todo iría bien. Tal vez el dueño del apartamento hiciera una excepción y le dejara quedarse con el gato. Tanto su mujer como él eran buenas personas y lo entenderían. Fue toda una sorpresa encontrar a los Marlow al final del pabellón. Se quedó sin habla, mirándolos.

-Terry nos dijo que hoy te daban de alta -comenzó a decir su tío Tom

-Sí, vuelvo a mi apartamento -contestó sin sonreír -¿Por qué están aquí?

-Tuviste una seria operación y Estábamos de vacaciones... Si lo hubiéramos sabido antes habríamos estado aquí.

-No se preocupen, Ya han hecho la visita de rigor Ya nadie murmurará. Y ahora si me disculpan, quiero irme a mi casa. No me encuentro bien y...

-Puedes venir con nosotros y quedarte en tu antigua habitación -la interrumpió Marlen -Llamaremos a una enfermera...

-Me voy a mi apartamento, tía Marlen.

-Pero estarás sola. No puedes estar sola -dijo su tío.

-Llevo años sola -dijo Candy con indiferencia -Lo prefiero. De todos modos, gracias por venir a verme

- y le hizo un gesto a la enfermera para que se fuera hacia el ascensor.

Los Marlow se quedaron allí parados y perplejos. Esperaban que Candy agradeciera su preocupación e interés, pero ya no era la pequeña niña tímida que habían acogido en su casa años atrás.

-Terrence dijo que Candice no era la misma -comentó Marlen con su marido -Era de esperar. La hemos tratado muy mal.

-Es cierto. Si hubiésemos escuchado lo que trataba de decirnos... Me siento fatal. Estaba enferma y podía haber muerto, y ni siquiera lo sabíamos.

-Haremos que cambie de opinión -dijo ella.

-¿Crees que es posible? -preguntó incrédulo.

-Vayámonos a comer.

Le tomó del brazo y se dirigieron al ascensor. Candy acababa de irse cuando vieron a Terry elegantemente vestido.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó a los Marlow.

-Ha bajado a tomar un taxi. No quiere ni hablar con nosotros.

-¿Un taxi? -se giró y entró corriendo en uno de los ascensores cuyas puertas estaban cerrándose. En el vestíbulo, estaba Candy. La enfermera la había dejado esperando junto al mostrador mientras buscaba un taxi.

Terry se acercó por detrás de la silla de ruedas y comenzó a empujarla hacia la puerta, donde estaba su coche aparcado.

-¿Qué...? -comenzó a decir Candy cuando se dio cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo.

-Sam, ábreme la puerta. y dile a la enfermera que olvide el taxi.

-Sí Doctor.

El joven le ayudó a colocarla en el asiento del pasajero. Terry puso la pequeña maleta de ella en el maletero.

-Quiero tomar un taxi -protestó ella cuando él arrancó el motor.

-Irás a donde yo te diga -dijo saliendo del hospital.

-¡No quiero ir contigo!

-Cálmate. No te harás ningún bien exaltarte.

Cierto, no le haría bien ya que ahora se sentía agitada, Se acomodó en el asiento con los ojos cerrados. Había sido una mañana muy movida.

-¿Fue idea tuya que vinieran?

-¿Te refieres a los Marlow? Sabía que volverían hoy, así que les llamé para preguntarles si sabían que estabas en el hospital. Les sorprendió mucho.

-¿Enserio? le pregunto con escepticismo

-Estabas saludable cuando vivías en el hogar.

-Nunca fue un hogar para mí -dijo con la mirada fija en el horizonte -Me trataban como a un mueble. He vivido la mayor parte de mi vida siendo ignorada. Pero eso va a cambiar. Cuando esté repuesta quizá me vaya a trabajar fuera del país. Voy a empezar una nueva vida desde cero.

El corazón de Terry dio un vuelco. No quería que ella se fuera lejos de él. Era una sensación sorprendente. la miró con sus ojos azules y brillantes.

-No puedes hacer nada en tres meses. He trabajado muy duro para que salieras de ésta y no estoy dispuesto a que lo estropees.

-Muy bien. Pero después de esos tres meses haré lo que quiera.

-Necesitas someterte a las revisiones, y seguir tomando tus medicinas. Hay que seguir cuidadosamente tu evolución.

-Me aseguraré de tener un buen doctor.

Terry no dijo nada. Unos minutos más tarde llegaron a la entrada del edificio donde vivía él. Dejó el coche en la puerta para que el portero se lo aparcase y tomó a Candy en sus brazos. Entró en el vestíbulo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Tranquila.

El siguió caminando, seguido del portero que llevaba la maleta.

-Mi prima acaba de salir del hospital y va a quedarse conmigo unos días hasta que se recupere.

-Bien pensado, señor -dijo el portero ya en el ascensor.

Candy estaba apunto de llorar. Se dejaba llevar en los fuertes brazos de Terry, disfrutando del aroma de su loción. Trataba de disimular la sensación que el simple roce con su piel le producía. Candy reflexionaba acerca de la actitud de Terry. Seguramente se estaba haciendo cargo de ella para evitar habladurías o para limpiar su conciencia. El mismo motivo por el que los Marlow habían acudido a verla al hospital. Todos ellos se preocupaban mucho de lo que otras personas pensaran.

Cuando llegaron ante la puerta del apartamento Terry noto la tristeza en los ojos de Candy, se detuvo, y con una voz cálida le dijo:

-No pretendía que creyeras que eras una molestia para mí -dijo él acariciando su cabello que traía en una coleta alta.

-No quiero quedarme aquí -dijo ella, y las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus aun pálidas mejillas. Terry se sentía atormentado.

-Lo sé.

-Por favor -susurró ella -Albert puede ocuparse de mí.

-No puedes quedarte sola, Williams tiene que trabajar. No podrá ocuparse de ti.

-Tú tampoco podrás hacerlo.

-Sí, en cuanto llegue la enfermera.

La instalo en la habitación destinada para visitas, la condujo hasta la cama, no quería dejarla, se sentía bien llevarla en sus brazos. La separó de él y la acomodó sobre las almohadas. Tomó un pañuelo y suavemente le secó las lágrimas. Parecía tan vulnerable! Estaba demasiado delgada y muy pálida.

Tenía mal aspecto y eso no le gustaba, que ganas tenía de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que él la cuidaría, que ayudaría a que su corazón se fortaleciera y no solo físicamente.

-Traeré algo para cenar -dijo Terry -Y te comerás todo. No puedes seguir así.

-No puedo comer, la comida me da nauseas.

-Comerás aunque yo mismo tenga que dártelo a cucharadas.

Ella le miró con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Terry acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-Te cuidaré. Ahora intenta dormir -dijo inclinándose sobre ella, la besó suavemente en los labios

Estaré de vuelta tan pronto pueda.

Se puso de pie y la miró. ella tenía una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

-¿Necesitas algo antes de que me vaya?

Candy negó con la cabeza mientras acariciaba al gato que se había acurrucado en su regazo, tenía la mirada baja.

-Quédate en la cama. Más tarde te ayudaré a caminar -y mirándola fijamente algo titubeante le preguntó

-¿No quieres saber por qué te he besado?

Ella se ruborizó. No podía mirarle a los ojos. Se sentía incómoda y él se dio cuenta. No había sido su intención molestarla. Ya había sufrido demasiado.

-Trata de dormir.

Ella asintió. Él se acercó para acariciar al gato.

-Le he llamado Klín. Pero puedes ponerle el nombre que tú quieras.

Ella no contestó. Terry Deslizó su mano del gato a la de Candy

-No quiero que estés triste. Te veré más tarde -Se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando la puerta de la

habitación abierta. Le oyó hablar por teléfono. Estaba cansada y antes de que Terry abandonara el

apartamento, ella se quedo profundamente dormida.

/

La enfermera Stevens llegó por la tarde. Más despejada de lo que había estado en el hospital Candy vio que se trataba de una mujer que no paraba de dar órdenes.

Cuando Terry volvió con la cena la enfermera preparó la mesa. ella se quedó junto a Candy hasta que empezó a comer.

-Está delicioso, ¿verdad? Ahora tómeselo todo mientras voy por sus medicinas -dijo la enfermera. En cuanto la mujer salió, Candy dejó de comer y se quedó mirando la deliciosa fruta, las verduras y el postre que había en la bandeja. No tenía hambre. ¿Cómo iba a poder comerse todo aquello?.

Se sentía como una intrusa en el departamento de Terry, se sentía una usurpadora a pesar de que no era el mismo lugar donde él había vivido con Susana, seguramente su presencia allí le traía dolorosos recuerdos. Quería irse a su apartamento, pero por alguna razón que aun comprendía Terry no se lo iba a permitir.

-¿No comes? -preguntó él desde la puerta de la habitación. Se había quitado el saco y la corbata. Los primeros botones de su camisa blanca estaban desabrochados. Pero aún así estaba elegante y atractivo.

-Lo estoy intentando -dijo mirando su plato. El entró en la habitación y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Tomó un pedazo de fruta y lo acercó a los labios de Candy.

-Por favor, no, no insistas- protestó ella. Terry la ignoro y comenzó a Acariciar sus labios con la fruta, haciendo una suave presión. Era el hombre más guapo, atractivo y sensual que Candy había conocido. El se acercó mirando con deseo los labios de ella.

-Cómelo -susurró acercando de nuevo la fruta a su boca.

Ella la abrió y masticó sin apenas saborearla. El bajó su mirada hasta la cicatriz que asomaba bajo el suave camisón que la enfermera le había ayudado a ponerse. Candy se sintio incomoda ante ese escrutiño.

-¿Te duele menos? -preguntó él -has tomado las pastillas para el dolor?.

-La verdad...me ha estado molestando un poco.

-¿Dónde? -dijo él deslizando su mano bajo el camisón.

Ella le detuvo tomando su mano, el torció la boca en ese gesto tan suyo que se definía como una sonrisa arrogante. Acomodó las almohadas bajo la cabeza de Candy y tomó otro pedazo de fruta.

-No me obligues a comer si yo no... -comenzó a decir ella, pero fue interrumpida por el.

-Claro que puedo.

Le dio de comer lenta y sensualmente, observando su boca. Ella aceptaba un trozo tras otro. Su proximidad aceleraba los latidos de su corazón. Era consciente de que él podía oírlos y de que no podía hacer nada para disimular. Terry estaba encantado. No estaba seguro del porqué, pero disfrutaba viendo las reacciones de ella ante él. La vulnerabilidad de Candy alimentaba su orgullo. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan vivo. La llegada de la enfermera Stevens interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Es hora de la medicina -dijo sonriendo -Es estupendo que su médico se ocupe de usted personalmente ¿verdad?- Y tras dejar las pastillas se fue.

Terry le acercó un vaso de jugo y la ayudó a incorporarse. En esa posición, el camisón se ahuecó dejando entre ver el inicio de sus firmes, bastos y suaves pechos. Los ojos de Terry se quedaron fijos en ellos. Ella se ruborizó y se cubrió.

-Recuerda que soy médico.

-no importa.

Ella bebió el jugo y no dijo más.

-Termina de cenar -dijo él poniéndose de pie -Vendré a verte después. Tengo que poner orden en algunos papeles.

Ella asintió sin mirarlo. Su corazón latía acelerado y no era a causa de la válvula recién estrenada -Que hacer? -era la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza. obviamente Terry sabía o intuía que ella teníasentimientos hacia él, el suave beso que le dio se lo hacia sospechar, y esa fue su respuesta, un pequeño rose, quizá producto de la lástima o de el cargo de conciencia que Terry sentía hacia ella, pero pensar que podría ser otra cosa, era simplemente imposible.

Gracias por leer, abrazos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Terry recordó situaciones de tiempo pasado; a una Candy mucho más joven Ruborizándose cuando se encontraban sus miradas, escondiéndose de el, alejándose. Había sido así desde la primera vez que fue a casa de Susana. Su esposa era preciosa, Su sola presencia le había Impedido advertir a la discreta Candy. Era poco lo que convivía con ellos desde que se casaron, parecía evitarlo, e incluso cambiaba sus turnos acomodándolos de manera que no coincidieran aun antes de la muerte de su esposa. Al parecer el rechazo venia de ambos lados. Se sintió frustrado, No le gustaba pensar en el pasado. Nunca prestó demasiada atención a Candy y había sido desagradable con ella. Había pasado años ignorándola.

Decidió no pensar en todos aquellos recuerdos y dejó a Candy comiendo. El resto de la tarde estuvo distraído y ausente. Volvió antes de acostarse para examinarla, pidió a la señorita Stevens que le diera las medicinas y se fue a la cama.

Le molestó, más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, que el sábado Apareciera Williams con un ramo de flores. Le dejó pasar y le condujo a la habitación de Candy.

Fue evidente que ella se sintió complacida, por su visita y sorprendida por las flores. Terry le vio inclinarse para besar la Pálida mejilla de Candy, quien le devolvió una sonrisa y eso le irritó.

Volvió a su estudio y cerró la puerta. La vida amorosa de ella no era asunto suyo pero se sentía sumamente molesto pensar en alguien en la vida de Candy,se dijo que no debería entrometerse, ella no se lo permitiría, no le había dado razón para quererlo, Había sido cruel con ella desde el principio y la había odiado desde la muerte de Susana.

Fijó su vista en el retrato de Susana que colgaba en la pared. Ella Insistió en que se lo realizara un famoso pintor justo después de su Boda. Sus ojos azul claro eran tan fríos e insensibles como la pared. El Artista había captado perfectamente la esencia de su esposa.

Se sirvió una copa y se sentó. Unos momentos más tarde apareció el Gato y se acomodó sobre su regazo. Lo acarició, Al menos el gato Disfrutaba de su compañía. La señorita Stevens entró en el estudio.

-¿Le digo a la cocinera que retrase la cena? -le Preguntó.

-Creo que será lo mejor. Parece que tienen mucho de que hablar -dijo él suspirando.

-Parece cansado señor. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?

-Estoy bien, gracias -La enfermera se fue y él miró en dirección al dormitorio donde se encontraba Candy...con williams.

Era curioso, el hecho de que Susana hubiese tenido un amante no lo había molestado tanto como aquel amigo de Candy. Se acomodó en el sillón y cerró los ojos.

Una hora más tarde la señorita Stevens le despertó.

-¿Una llamada? -preguntó tratando de despejarse.

-No, señor, La cena está lista El señor Williams se ha ido

-Bien -Ella Tenía el ramo de flores en la mano.

-Voy a ponerlas en el salón -dijo la enfermera.

Entró en la habitación y miró a su alrededor, Candy no estaba en la cama. Se oyó la puerta del cuarto de baño y la vio salir a paso lento.

-Podías haber pedido ayuda.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó de vuelta a la cama, la sintió tensarse en sus brazos, Se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

-Estás asustada. ¿Por qué?

-Bájame.

El ignoró su petición. Parecía concentrado en sus pensamientos; Al tener tan cerca su cara de la de él, se dio cuenta de la perfección que Había en el rostro de Candy, ¿Por que ella trataba siempre de ocultarla Con ropa fea y su cabello recogido?.

-Por qué tratas de ser invisible?

-No es asunto tuyo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama con Candy en su regazo. Esto hizo que se abriera los primeros botones de su camisón y pudo ver el parche que cubría su herida. Puso la mano libre sobre el camisón de Seda, justo debajo de su pecho.

Ella trató de apartar su brazo pero no pudo. Los dedos de él comenzaron a acariciarla suavemente. Ella suspiró cuando él rozó su firme pezón. Se estremeció Y se dejó llevar por la sensación.

-Candy -susurró él y deslizó el camisón por sus hombros lentamente dejando al descubierto sus pechos, se inclino sobre uno de ellos y los besó suavemente, Candy dejo salir un apenas audible suspiro.

-Terry -dijo ella acariciando el oscuro cabello de él -No sigas...

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, su cuerpo se arqueo buscando la calidez de su boca y el placer que le proporcionaba.

Sentía sus manos sobre ella ansiosas, moviéndose con destreza. Él suave pero profundo succionar de su boca sobre su pecho. Él podía sentir la agitada respiración de Candy junto a sus labios y el frenético latir de su Corazón. Su propio cuerpo estaba tenso y deseoso, el sabor, textura y olor de su piel era exquisito.

El sonido de unos platos llamó la atención de Terry. Miró el suave y firme seno de ella que acababa de acariciar con los labios, sus ojos se desviaron a su cicatriz, fiel prueba de que ella pudo haber muerto. Volvió a mirar su pecho, fascinado por la firmeza y la suavidad de sus curvas.

-¡La cena está lista en la mesa! -se oyó decir a la señorita Stevens desde algún lugar de la casa.

Terry respiraba entrecortadamente. Miró una vez más la deseada semi desnudez de Candy. subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de ella que brillaban a causa de las lagrimas que estaba resistiendo dejar salir. Como pudo?, la cubrió y la dejo en la cama, se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana dando la espalda a Candy, trataba de contener los deseos de su cuerpo. Hacía años que...

-¿Doctor? -dijo la enfermera.

-Enseguida voy.

-Sí señor. ¿Necesita algo señorita Andley?

-No, gracias -dijo con toda la naturalidad que le fue posible.

-Si necesita algo, llámeme.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

Candy temblaba de pies a cabeza No se atrevía a mirar a Terry, Se sentía avergonzada. Después de un minuto él se acercó a la cama y la pasión aun reflejada en sus ojos hizo que ella se estremeciera. Un pequeño gesto de dolor se reflejo en su rostro.

Sin mediar palabra él tomó el frasco de las pastillas y le dio dos, Le acercó un vaso de agua para que pudiera tomarlas. El dejó el Vaso nuevamente en la mesa y la arropó. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Se inclinó y besó la frente de Candy. Ella trató de hablar, pero él se lo impidió poniendo un dedo sobre su boca.

-Hay momentos en la vida -dijo él- que las palabras podrían estropear, duerme.

Candy cerró los ojos, su cuerpo experimentaba sensaciones y deseos que ella nunca había conocido y que no sabía como aplacar. Poco después cayó en un profundo sueño pensando en el.

/

Ahora, después de la reacción de Candy a sus caricias, Terry comprendía a qué se había debido el comportamiento de ella después de conocerlo. Sus ropas viejas y descuido eran un camuflaje. Y el motivo no era el resultado de una mala experiencia en su infancia como él había sospechado. Era su modo de disimular sus sentimientos hacia él, de no mostrar cuán vulnerable era ante su presencia. En el preciso instante en que tocó su cuerpo ella se entregó a él. Ahora se daba cuenta.

Él la miraba con cierta arrogancia, como si ya la hubiera poseído y conociera cada centímetro de su piel. Eso la incomodaba e inquietaba, Además seguía con los fuertes dolores en el pecho y no podía dormir si no era con ayuda de medicamentos. Era reconfortante la ayuda de la enfermera Flamy, no sólo porque sabía qué hacer cuando Candy se encontraba mal, sino porque mantenía a Terry alejado. A pesar de que estaba siendo atento y amable en los últimos días, ella no confiaba en él.

A Candy no le cabía duda alguna de que cuando se repusiera él volvería a comportarse con ella como siempre. su situación era peligrosa. si Terry se daba cuenta de lo mucho que ella le quería quizás se aprovechara de esa situación aun no confiaba en el.

Estos pensamientos y temores hacían que se mostrase distante cuando él estaba cerca. Y Terry parecía estarse acostumbrando

Entre tanto Terry se atormentaba pensando en Candy, ella estaba débil, convaleciente y era una invitada en su casa, El no podía aprovecharse de esa situación. El problema era que llevaba años reprimiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella y ahora tenía que controlarse. No se había percatado de la intensidad de lo que sentía por ella hasta la operación. Incluso ahora le era difícil admitirlo.

A los tres meses de la boda supo de que había cometido error. Ante el mundo Demostraban ser una pareja perfecta, Pero detrás de las sonrisas y las mentiras había un matrimonio de dos personas que no se comprendían ni complementaban. La belleza de Susana no le había dejado ver su verdadera Personalidad. Lo contrario le había ocurrido con Candy.

Se tomó un café durante un breve descanso entre operaciones. La muerte de Susana le había hecho comprender lo absurdo que había sido su matrimonio. Le remordía la conciencia haberla dejado sola con tanta frecuencia y encontró reconfortante acusar a Candy de su muerte. Ahora veía lo cruel que había sido con ella, quien podía haber muerto esa misma noche, ese pensamiento le causo escalofríos.

Era obvio que los Marlow también se sentían culpables. El mismo día que supo la verdad habló con ellos para compartirles lo sucedido la noche en que murió Susana; No esperaba lagrimas de arrepentimiento por parte de ellos pero sabía que se sentían tan culpables como el. Tom Había dejado un mensaje en la contestadora y todavía no le había llamado. Candy no había demostrado ningún interés en ver a sus tíos desde que había dejado el hospital y él tuvo que inventar excusas para evitar que la visitaran. Ellos, al igual que Terry, querían Empezar de nuevo. Pero estaba claro que ella se resistiría.

Acabó de tomar el café. Se preguntaba cuáles serían los sentimientos de Candy por Williams, quien había ido a visitarla llevándole un ramo de flores días atrás. No le Gustaba aquel hombre, aunque no tenía razón para que así fuera. Tal vez estuviera celoso. Suspiró y miró su reloj, Estaba feliz de poder ocupar su mente con el trabajo y olvidar así sus pensamientos.

Fue toda una sorpresa encontrar a los Marlow esperando en su Consultorio al terminar las visitas en el hospital. Habían pedido cita. El tío de Candy fue el primero en hablar.

-Queremos saber qué podemos hacer por ella.

-Tiene que haber algo, la factura del hospital, la rehabilitación... -añadió Marlene.

-No quiere hablar con nosotros -dijo Tom interrumpiendo a su esposa.

-Queremos ayudar. No nos hemos portado demasiado bien con ella.

-Yo tampoco -intervino Terry- Todos nosotros nos precipitamos al acusarla. Tuvo un conato de infarto aquella noche. La sedaron mientras ella trataba de explicar al médico la situación de Susana. Candy se siente culpable de ello y ninguno de nosotros se preocupó de sus Sentimientos. Ella también quería a Susana. No se le permitió tomar Parte en el funeral. La apartamos de la familia.

Marlen se mordía los labios tratando de evitar derramar lágrimas. Quería tanto a su hija que no prestó atención a su sobrina. La Ignoró. Era difícil volver la vista atrás y ver cómo todos ellos y, en especial Susana, habían hecho con Candy lo que habían querido sin preocuparse por ella.

-Nunca supimos que tuviera problemas de corazón -dijo Marlene.

-No nos preocupamos por ella -añadió Tom -Nunca lo hicimos. Me regaló por mi cumpleaños una cartera que debió costearle el sueldo de una semana y no supe apreciarlo. Me siento mal. Muy mal. Nos acusó De haber ido a verla para evitar habladurías. Pero no lo hicimos por eso. Queremos verla. ¿Podrías hablar con ella y tratar de convencerla? Al menos podríamos ayudarla económicamente.

Terry los miró pensativamente.

-Dejen que lo piense durante unos días. Veré lo que puedo hacer. Pero hablando de dinero, Saben ustedes que ocurrió con lo que los padres de Candy le heredaron?

Tom y Marlene se miraron. Fue Tom quien contesto.

-Creo que eso es algo que debemos hablar después, cuando ella este mejor de salud.

Reticente Terry acepto.

/

No sabía cómo tratar a Candy. Desde que la besó, ella se había cerrado en sí misma. La señorita Stevens se había percatado de que la presencia de Terry la intimidaba y habló con él una noche.

-A su edad, debería estar sobreponiéndose mejor. Me he dado cuenta de que cuando usted está cerca se muestra aturdida.

Él se sentó en el sillón de piel y se acomodó. Estaba cansado por haber pasado tantas horas en el Quirófano.

-Yo también lo he notado -dijo invitándola a sentarse frente a él -Ya sabrá que entre ella y yo ha habido malentendidos.

-Sí, algo de eso me ha contado.

-Yo di por sentado que dejó sola a mi esposa que estaba en estado crítico y que eso fue el motivo por el que murió. Ahora sé que no fue culpa de ella. He estado confundido respecto a lo que sucedió durante Años, Y sus tíos también. Pero Candy se muestra distante. No sabemos qué hacer. No puedo culparla por actuar así. Pero queremos hacer las paces. Y no nos deja.

-Todavía sufre dolores, y usted sabe bien que después de una operación como la suya no es de extrañar que esté confusa, dele oportunidad de estabilizarse, y debe estar en un ambiente tranquilo para que eso suceda -dijo la enfermera.

-Lo sé.

-Necesita tiempo, eso es todo, sea paciente.

-La paciencia no es una de mis mejores virtudes- dijo él sonriendo -Pero lo intentaré.

Ella se puso de pie.

-Por cierto, le he pedido al Sr. Williams que no traiga más flores. No es recomendable después de una operación. Debería saberlo.

-¿Ha vuelto a visitarla?- preguntó sorprendido

-Viene todas las tardes, pensé que lo sabía, señor -dijo y salió de la habitación.

No, no había sabido nada acerca de las visitas recurrentes de Albert. Le molestaba que hubiera seguido visitándola. Era él el que se estaba ocupando de Candy y no Williams. Se las arreglaría para estar en casa la próxima vez que ningún momento Terry se dio cuenta de lo poco razonable que estaba siendo.

El viernes siguiente, él mismo le abrió la puerta a Williams y le informó de que Candy no estaba preparada para visitas Todavía.

-¿Por que?

Terry se quedó mirándole, sin saber que decir, ya que no supo darle un buen motivo para evitar sus visitas.

-Procuraré no cansarla- continuó Albert- se que está débil.

Terry se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-No se está recuperando tan rápido como yo esperaba- dijo después de unos momentos- No duerme por las noches, a pesar de que toma el medicamento, y está cansada.

-Quizás sea el ambiente en el que se encuentra -dijo Albert -a pesar de que trate de disimular su hostilidad hacia ella. Eso hace que esté tensa todo el tiempo.

Había sido duro con Candy durante tanto tiempo que todo el mundo a su alrededor se había percatado. Ahora, él la había llevado a su casa y había confiado en que se mostrara amable con él. De hecho estaba molesto de que no hubiera sido así. También era cierto que ella se había mostrado abierta a sus caricias. Probablemente ella creía que él se estaba aprovechando de su vulnerabilidad y eso la había herido. No volvería a hacerlo; él era el principal obstáculo en la recuperación de Candy. Y había sido un extraño el que le había hecho percatarse de ello.

-Habla con ella -dijo inesperadamente -Tal vez prefiera volver a su apartamento. La señorita Stevens puede irse con ella y así tendrá ayuda.

-Es muy amable por su parte -dijo Albert.

Terry arqueó las cejas.

-¿Le he sorprendido Williams?

-Todo el mundo sabe lo mucho que le desagrada Candy.

Le hizo un gesto para que pasara y regresó a su estudio. Cerró la puerta, pero estaba demasiado enojado para trabajar.

Albert sonrió a Candy desde la puerta, quien se emocionó al verlo, se acercó y se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

-El doctor Grandchester me acaba de decir que si quieres puedes volver a tu apartamento. La señorita Stevens se irá contigo para ayudarte.

Ella suspiró aliviada. Estar con Terry era una tortura.

-¿Cuándo?

-Tan pronto como quieras. Me ha pedido que te lo diga -dijo él acariciando los rizos del cabello de Candy -No te gusta estar aquí, ¿Verdad?

-Se ha portado muy bien conmigo, pero prefiero irme a mi casa. Estoy segura que soy una molestia a pesar de que no lo demuestre. Nadie ha venido a verlo desde que estoy aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres con nadie?

-Me refiero a mujeres -susurró.

-Nunca he oído que saliera con alguien. Supongo que todavía recuerda a su esposa.

-Sí. Sentía adoración por su Susana. Tuvieron que separarle del Féretro en el funeral.

-Debió amarla mucho.

-Más que a su vida. Por eso me odia tanto. Aunque últimamente no ha sido tan desagradable conmigo probablemente ya aceptó que no fue mi culpa el que ella muriera, aun que aun lo dudo -dijo apunto de llorar -Yo también la quería. era cariñosa cuando quería. Pero tenía una forma de ser un tanto especial. Todo el mundo la adoraba y la mimaba, incluso yo, Porque era preciosa.

-Una cosa es la belleza externa, que no tiene nada que ver con la interna; y cambiando de tema, -añadió- yo personalmente te llevaré a tú casa.

-Gracias -dijo ella sonriendo.

-Es horrible estar enamorado de alguien que no te corresponde

Ella no quiso contestar. Terry estaba deseando que se fuera de su casa, obviamente cansado de su presencia. Seguramente le recordaba la ausencia de Susana, lo que debía ser una tortura para él.

-Pregúntale cuándo me puedo ir.

Terry no se sorprendió cuando Albert le confirmo que Candy quería irse.

-Haré los arreglos que sean necesarios -dijo Terry acompañándole a la puerta -Para que se pueda ir.

-Cuanto antes mejor.

-Si, supongo que le vendrá bien volver a su ambiente y que usted estará encantado -le dijo con cierta sorna. se despidieron y Terry cerró la puerta. Fue a la habitación de Candy y la encontró sentada sobre la cama. La enfermera Stevens había salido para hacer unas compras -Puedes irte por la mañana si quieres -le dijo sin más preámbulo -hablaré con la señorita Stevens cuando vuelva. Una cosa más. No Puedes llevarte a Klín.

-Lo sé -Ella se había acostumbrado a la compañía del gato. Pero no podía llevárselo si el dueño y su esposa la visitaban continuamente, lo que era de esperar dado que eran muy amables y atentos.

-Yo lo cuidaré.

Ella asintió.

-¿Por qué no quieres quedarte aquí? Tienes todo lo que necesitas al alcance de la mano. Y Williams te visita casi a diario. ¿Por qué quieres volver a tu apartamento?

-Porque es mío, y debo acostumbrarme.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que me gusta vivir sola. No me encuentro cómoda con la gente.

-Conmigo quieres decir.

-Sí.

Él se acercó a la cama. Ella apartó la mirada. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente.

-Háblame -dijo él.

Terry se metió las manos en los bolsillos para evitar tocarla. Ella despertaba en él fuertes emociones.

-No es que no aprecie todo lo que has hecho por mí. Te lo agradezco. Me salvaste la vida y no era necesario que te sacrificaras para preservar tu intimidad y dejar tu vida Social.

-Mi intimidad y vida social, como tú dices, es muy solitaria y la otra nula. No soy divertido, Creí que ya lo sabías.

-Solías serlo -dijo Candy.

-Cuando Susana vivía. A ella le gustaban las fiestas. Le encantaba estar rodeada de gente y de música. Yo pasaba largas horas en mí estudio porque nunca tenía la tranquilidad suficiente para revisar mis papeles. Ella odiaba mi trabajo casi desde el momento en que nos casamos. ¿Sabías que quería que lo dejara?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Habría sido una lástima si lo hubieras hecho. Eres el mejor en tu campo. ¿No sabía Susana la cantidad de vidas que salvabas?

-No le importaba. La única preocupación de Susana era Susana. Eso es lo que pasa con los niños mimados. Cuando crecen no tiene compasión por los demás, sólo se preocupan por ellos mismos. Entonces se casan, pero no están preparados y su mundo se rompe en pedazos, como paso con ella.

-Se la veía feliz -comentó Candy-. Y a ti también.

-Uno siempre disimula sus errores ante los demás. Éramos la pareja perfecta ¿no? Pero tras eso estaban los celos de Susana y cada vez necesitaba más de las fiestas y del alcohol para sobrellevar los días y las noches solitarias -le confió. Nunca él le había hablado con tanta franqueza. Ella le miraba tan sorprendida que no era capaz de interrumpirlo.

-Para Susana no era suficiente amar. Ella quería controlarlo todo. Pero no tenía sentimientos. No tenía nada que dar salvo su belleza -suspiró mirando a Candy -En la cama era la persona más fría que he conocido nunca. No habíamos hecho más que comenzado cuando ya quería terminar. Además estaba obsesionada con los anticonceptivos.

-Pero ella decía que tú no querías tener hijos.

-Claro que sí quería tenerlos.

Sabía a lo que él se refería pero nunca antes le había hablado de ello.

-Siento haber perdido el control contigo. La novedad de tener una Mujer aquí fue demasiado para mí. Susana estaba enamorada de mi fama, de mi dinero, de mi nombre. Pero no de mí.

-Ella te adoraba.

-Adoraba mi dinero -dijo sonriendo con ironía -Y todo lo que con eso se podía comprar. ¿Sabías que tenía un amante antes de conocerme? y después de casarnos siguió viéndole hasta que ella Murió. Quería venir a California conmigo porque sabía que él estaría allí. Me amenazo con que haría algo si la dejaba. Y lo hizo. Murió y me dejó con este remordimiento.

-Tú me acusaste a mí.

-Me acusé a mí mismo. Y todavía lo hago. Acusarte a ti era la única manera de poder vivir con ello. Como si tú pudieras dejar a alguien morir con esa ternura... Me siento fatal por todas las acusaciones y todo lo que te dije en el pasado. Esto que has hecho, de soportar sola una enfermedad tan agobiante, solo me ha hecho ver lo equivocado que estaba, y darme cuenta de la verdadera personalidad de ella.

-No entiendo.

-No me conoces. Nunca dejé que me conocieras, porque era un riesgo para ambos si lo hacíamos -Ella le miraba perpleja -¿No te das cuenta?

-No -contestó ella.

Se acercó a la cama. Con su mano acarició los labios de ella mirándola fijamente hasta que hizo que su respiración se acelerara.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes? -preguntó en un susurro -Escucha.

Tomó la mano de Candy y la llevo a su pecho. El corazón de Terry latía acelerado, como el de ella. Al mirar en sus ojos azules, lo único que vio fue el deseo que por ella sentía.

El la deseaba. Pero no era un deseo fruto del amor, sino de una necesidad física. Sólo eso.

-Entiendo -dijo ella.

-Creo que no -replicó él -No te atreves a reconocerlo. Sé que sientes algo por mí Candy, y que tratas de evitarlo, y lo entiendo, ya que Durante estos años te he dado suficientes motivos para odiarme.

-Candy estaba a punto de llorar, tanto tiempo tratando de ocultarlo, y en tan solo unos días, él la había descubierto. Era imposible que ella siguiera en ese lugar.

Quien más odio a Stevens y la cena en este capitulo?. Aun que no hubiesen hecho mucho ya que ella se esta recuperando.

Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Terry no tenía la menor idea de lo que ella sentía; El creía que ella sólo sentía "algo" por él. Bajó la mirada y se refugió en las almohadas. Él interpretó su gesto como de temor y se puso de pie.

-Está bien, No diré nada más. Todo el mundo parece creer que yo soy el motivo por el que no te recuperas. Si quieres irte a tu casa, yo mismo te llevaré y pídeme todo lo que necesites para estar más cómoda. Todo menos a Klin -dijo mirando al gato.

Debía ser doloroso para él no haber tenido los hijos que tanto deseaba y que Susana no había querido darle.

-Piensas que el gato es un sustituto de los hijos que no tuve, Cierto?

-La verdad?, justamente pensaba en eso -contestó ella en francés.

El se acercó a la cama.

-Tu pronunciación es muy buena. ¿Lo entiendes tan bien como lo hablas?

-A veces -admitió ella -Pero nunca lo he practicado, no hay muchos que lo hablen en la gente con la que convivo.

-Así que me entiendes cuando habló en francés. Si te quedas aquí conmigo hasta que te encuentres mejor, podría leerte a Alexander Dumas en las noches, aun que yo prefiero a Shakespeare.

-Susana te regaló un libro suyo -recordó ella.

-Que tú elegiste por ella. Susana no sabía nada sobre escritores, obras o nada de eso, Decía que le parecía aburrido y no sentía ningún interés por la literatura.

-Víctor Hugo es uno de mis escritores favoritos. Conocía el interior de las personas y lo que era amar.

-¿Te gusta Honoré Balzac?

-Sí, escribió la búsqueda de lo absoluto -dijo ella.

-Es una magnifica obra. A diferencia del diablo mundo, no es una de mis favoritas.

-Es un buen libro.

Candy se recostó sobre los almohadones suspirando. Se llevó la mano a la cicatriz.

-Tan sólo te quedará una pequeña cicatriz. Estoy orgulloso del trabajo que hice.

-Lo haces muy bien -y mirándole, añadió -Has sido muy amable conmigo.

-¿Y crees que esa amabilidad puede hacerte olvidar el modo en que me he comportado contigo?

-No te creas que no lo he pensado.

-Disfruto cuidándote -dijo mirándola a la cara -Me estoy acostumbrando a tenerte aquí. No quiero que volvas a tu apartamento aunque la señorita Stevens te acompañe, no tengo confianza de que estén solas

-¿Crees que tu compañía es indispensable? -preguntó ella un poco irritada.

-Quizás sí. Creo que no te das cuenta de lo importante que te has hecho para mí Candy

El corazón de ella se aceleró de nuevo.

-Quédate, por favor -suplicó Terry. Estaba aturdida no podía pensar con claridad.

-Soy una molestia -consiguió decir -Además viene a verme Albert y él no te gusta.

-Puedo soportar a tu amigo y no eres ninguna molestia.

Ella dudó. No quería quedarse, pero tampoco quería irse. Era un riesgo estar junto a él. Todavía no sabía que era amor lo que ella sentía por él, pero si se quedaba se daría cuenta. Por otro lado, había sufrido una importante operación de la que tenía que reponerse. Era reconfortante tener a Terry cerca, tanto por motivos profesionales como personales. Además la habitación era cómoda y no tenía que preocuparse de cocinar o por Klin.

-Quédate -repitió él -Te leeré todas las noches.

-¿A Víctor Hugo?

-Sí, o lo que tú quieras.

Se imaginaba su suave voz leyendo poesía en francés y se estremeció.

-Si realmente no soy una molestia...

Klin entró en la habitación y se subió al regazo de Candy.

Comenzó a jugar con ella. Su trenza comenzó a deshacerse ante los movimientos incansables del gato.

-Necesitas lavarte el Cabello. La señorita Flamy te ayudará mañana, si tú quieres. ¿Alguna vez lo llevas suelto? -preguntó él.

-Pocas veces. Llevarlo suelto es incómodo en el trabajo. Pensé cortármelo, pero me gusta el cabello largo.

-A mí también -confesó él, imaginándose la suavidad de los cabellos de Candy entre sus manos, sobre su pecho desnudo...

-Le diré a la señorita Stevens que ya no es necesario que recoja tus cosas.

Había muchas cosas que ella quería preguntarle y decirle, pero en aquel momento nada importaba. Cerró los ojos. Era curioso lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a vivir con Terry. En el fondo no quería irse. Y no sabía por qué motivo, él parecía querer que se quedara. Sólo el tiempo diría si su decisión había sido la correcta.

-Hay algo más -dijo él desde la puerta.

-Dime.

-A tus tíos les gustaría venir a verte. A su manera lo sienten y quieren hacer las paces.

Ella, con gesto serio, recordó todos aquellos años sin cariño ni afecto. Terry volvió a su lado y tomó su mano.

-Perdonar nunca es fácil. Pero es necesario para terminar las luchas. Debemos olvidar el pasado y comenzar una nueva vida - dijo, y buscó los ojos de Candy -Comencemos de nuevo. ¿Me perdonas?

Sintió la presión de la mano de Terry sobre la suya y no fue capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

-Claro que sí. Entiendo que te sintieras así y me odiaras.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Era lo que intentaba, pero nunca pude odiarte, ¿Sabes el refrán que dice que no hay mal que por bien no venga? Quizá sea así para ti a partir de ahora. Eso espero. Me gustaría que fueras feliz, Y a tus tíos también.

-Lo intentaré -dijo ella tras unos segundos de silencio.

Terry tomó su mano y la besó suavemente. Candy se sonrojó.

-Tengo que leer unos informes y hacer algunas visitas. Si te parece, mañana por la noche te leeré algo.

Ella se sentía fascinada sólo de pensarlo.

-Me encantaría -dijo devolviéndole una sonrisa. Él se puso de pie y la observó.

-A mí también. Vendré a verte más tarde.

Candy le vio salir de la habitación. Parecía que su vida había dado un giro. Su preguntaba cuáles serían los motivos para que Terry hubiera dado ese cambio. Sabía que él sentía lástima por ella. Pero,había algo más?. Y el esmero y dedicación que ponía en cuidarla...Nunca, ni en las primeras semanas de su matrimonio, le había visto tan pendiente de Susana. Todo aquello era un rompecabezas que Candy no sabía resolver.

/

Antes de que él se fuera a la cama, fue a verla a su habitación.

-¿Volverás al trabajo cuando estés bien?

-Desde luego -contestó ella, asombrada de la pregunta-. Disfruto con mi trabajo.

-Lo sé. Pero si tuvieras otras cosas de las que ocuparte...

-No entiendo la que me quieres decir -dijo ella.

Él suspiró.

-Olvídalo. Es demasiado pronto todavía. Hasta mañana. Descansa.

-Tú también. No parece que descanses lo suficiente.

-Nunca me ha preocupado. Mi trabajo ha sido mi consuelo durante estos años. además, aun lucho por ser el mejor, mis padres sacrificaron muchas cosas para que yo llegara a donde estoy ahora.

-Debieron pasarlo mal cuando llegaste a este país, ¿verdad?

-Bastante. Pero eso me ha ayudado a entender las necesidades mis pacientes y ser más humano.

-Cierto.

-Algunas personas nunca parecen tener suficiente -dijo él amargamente-. Susana tenía dinero, pero nunca estaba contenta con lo que tenía. No le gustaba tratar con pobres. Hay tanta gente hambrienta y pasando frío... y tanta otra gente que no le importa nada.

-Lo sé -añadió Candy -Has curado a muchas personas que no han podido pagarte porque no tenían ni dinero ni seguro médico.

-Mi destreza es un don. Un regalo, y uno aprende con el tiempo que hay que compartirlo con los menos afortunados. Le estoy tremendamente agradecido a Dios por eso, y ahora mucho más pues me ayudo a salvarte la vida, Podías haber muerto.

-Parece que aun no era mi hora.

-No sabes la sensación que me invadió cuando supe que eras tu -dijo apoyándose en la puerta -Te hicimos un daño terrible en el funeral de Susana. Nunca podré olvidar todo lo que te dije. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Me dejé llevar por mis remordimientos. Cuando me fui y la dejé, no parecía estar tan mal.

-Y no lo estaba -le interrumpió ella -Pero estuvo bajo la lluvia durante horas. Por eso empeoró. La mucama se asustó tanto que se fue y yo no me sentía bien. Ella no parecía saber lo serio que podía llegar a ser una infección pulmonar. Hubo un corte en el suministro de telefonía e intenté llegar a las escaleras para encontrar ayuda para Susana. Lo último que recuerdo es que trataba de no perder el equilibrio...

-Por Dios, Candy -la interrumpió Terry poniéndose de pie abruptamente -Que es lo que hiciste? -Abrió la puerta y se fue.

-Lo siento -dijo Candy, pero él ya se había vez, después de todo, no cambiaría nada el hecho de que él supiera la verdad.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, la señorita Flamy ayudó a Candy a ducharse. Tenía unas cuantas incisiones: una por la que había sido insertado el catéter, dos para los tubos de drenaje, y otra en el centro del pecho. Por ello tenía que lavarse con cuidado ya que no podía arriesgarse a infectar alguna.

Terry tenía una gran bañera en el baño de su dormitorio. Candy ya la había visto en alguno de sus paseos por el apartamento y deseaba sumergirse en ella, pero todavía no podía. Al menos ahora que podía mantenerse en pie sin ayuda, podía ducharse. Volvió a la cama y se puso uno de sus bonitos camisones. La señorita Stevens le estaba secando el cabello con el secador cuando entró Terry.

-Yo haré eso -dijo Terry tomando el secador.

-Aprovecharé para salir un momento, debo ir al centro comercial -Le cometo Stevens. Terry saco su cartera y le dio dinero.

-Compre lo que necesite, no sé, cosas personales que necesite la señorita Andley, cualquier cosa que usted sepa que ella requiere.

-Está bien -dijo la enfermera y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Candy, preocupada por su reacción el día anterior después de que ella le contara parte de lo que sucedió la noche en que murió Susana.

-Estoy bien. Candy, creo que ha habido un mal entendido, antes, cuando te pregunte que era lo que habías hecho, no me refería a Susana, si no a ti, arriesgaste tu vida aun sin saberlo; Me hubiera gustado saber antes lo que habías pasado ese día. No me extraña que estuvieras tan triste y que no quieras saber nada de nosotros.

-Es cierto que lo estaba. Pero como dijiste, no podemos vivir anclados en el pasado. Susana está muerta. Nada hará que eso cambie.

-Lo sé. Nuestro matrimonio fue un error desde el principio, pero la pasión nos cegaba -dijo él buscando su mirada- Además tú te mantenías alejada.

-Susana se ponía insoportable cuando alguien se fijaba en mí, especialmente si era algún hombre. Aunque lo cierto es que nadie me prestaba atención, y tú me odiabas.

-¡No!. Nunca te diste cuenta de la verdad?, Susana sí lo hizo. ¿Sabías que me acusó de estar obsesionado contigo?

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó ella sorprendida.

-¿No lo entiendes? -dijo él riendo -Trataba de ignorarte porque lo que sentía era demasiado fuerte. Y todavía lo es.

-¿Todavía me odias? -preguntó ella tratando de comprender lo que él le estaba diciendo.

-¡Por Dios Candy.

El volvió a sentarse en la cama junto a ella y encendió el secador.

Con una mano sostenía el secador y con la otra la acariciaba el cabello. Estaban muy cerca. Él vestía camisa blanca y como era común en él los primeros botones estaban desabrochados. Olía a colonia y su suave y provocadora piel era una tentación para ella. Deseaba besarlo.

Terry buscó con sus ojos azul profundo los de Candy. Estaban tan cerca que ella sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía. Sus labios se encontraron. El secador continuaba en funcionamiento,Terry lo notó, se separo de Candy y lo apagó, Respiraba jadeante. Recorrió con sus manos la larga, rubia y rizada melena lentamente.

-Siempre soñé con acariciar tu pelo -murmuro -Me alegro de que lo llevaras recogido porque la tentación de tocarlo era demasiado fuerte en mí -La miró a los ojos y continuó hablando -Te he deseado siempre, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

-N...no -respondió ella sorprendida.

Terry suspiró y tomó de nuevo el secador.

-No podía decírtelo -dijo tras un largo silencio - Por eso me volví tan huraño después de mí matrimonio. La única manera que tenía para no acercarme a ti era siendo desagradable contigo. Parece que en los últimos seis años me he dedicado a atormentarte.

Ella le miraba con curiosidad.

-Tenerme aquí no será tu modo de hacer penitencia ¿verdad?

El se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez esa fue la intención en un principio -dijo recorriendo con su mirada el cuerpo de Candy -Pero desde que estás aquí, me gusta volver a casa y encontrarte.

-Sólo soy tu paciente.

-No sólo eres mi paciente; Me gustaría guardarte bajo llave y no compartirte con nadie.

Candy lo miró. Esta vez Terry no estaba bromeando. Sus ojos azules y brillantes le estaban poniendo nerviosa porque todavía no confiaba plenamente en él. El sonrió advirtiendo el recelo de Candy.

-Está bien. No te atosigaré. Pero en cuanto te recuperes, será mejor que estés preparada. No voy a renunciar a ti tan fácilmente.

Ella frunció el ceño, curiosa.

-¿Lista para ver a tus tíos? -preguntó Terry. Tras un gran suspiro de resignación le contesto

-Supongo.

-Ya verás el cambio que han dado -dijo recorriendo con su mirada la cara de ella -No sabes lo bonita que estás. Pero no olvidaré que todavía estás muy débil.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó ella inocente.

-Que me gustaría recostarte sobre las almohadas y acariciar tú cuerpo.

-¡Terry! -exclamó Candy sonrojada.

- Ambos sabemos que todavía no estás lista, Sólo te estoy avisando lo que sucederá.

-¿Es una broma?

-No, Es una promesa. Mientras tanto puedes ir pensando que tipo de anillo te gustaría.

Ella frunció el ceño. Tal vez tuviera fiebre. Se tocó la frente,pero estaba fría.

-No estoy para este tipo de bromas Terrence.

Él tomó la mano izquierda de Candy y miró sus largos dedos.

-¿Te gusta el oro blanco? Con esmeraldas estaría bien, combinaría con el color de tus ojos.

-¿Y para qué quieres regalarme un anillo? -preguntó ella.

-Quiero que formes parte de mi vida. No tienes a nadie más, excepto a Williams y creo que no estás enamorada de él.

-Me gusta mucho.

-A mí también me parece un buen hombre. Pero no es amor lo que sientes. El no te hace estremecer.

-¿Y qué importancia tiene eso?

-Es el efecto que te produciría si estuvieses enamorada de él -contestó Terry- La sola presencia de un amante ha de hacerte estremecer. Has de anhelar su presencia, Deberías sentir placer tan sólo con verlo. No reaccionas así cuando él está contigo -y añadió, no sin antes advertir el temblor de las manos de Candy -Ante mí muestras todos esos síntomas.

Ella se estremeció y lo miró.

-Tengo frío -dijo tratando de cambiar la conversación -Creo que

incluso tengo fiebre.

-Es fiebre por mí. Yo siento lo mismo por ti, además de respeto, admiración, afecto, deseo...

-Que arrogante eres, y No me voy a acostar contigo -dijo ella tajante.

-Por supuesto que no. No creo que fuera posible en tu estado.

-Nunca lo haré.

-Nunca es demasiado tiempo y yo soy muy perseverante.

-¡Me iré hoy mismo!

-¡No! -dijo él sonriendo al verla enojada -Necesitas vuelva la señorita Stevens comeremos y después tus tíos vendrán a hacerte una breve visita. Más tarde te leeré algo.

Ella deseó salir corriendo. El pudo advertir su mirada cómo se sentía.

-Nunca te haré daño otra vez -le aseguró Terry.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?, esto es tan repentino.

Le era difícil hablar con él teniéndole tan cerca. Podía oler el perfume de su piel.

-¿En verdad no lo sabes? -susurró él.

Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. No fue un beso apasionado, sino una suave y deliciosa caricia. Cuando él salió de la habitación, Candy se quedó dudando si todo aquello había sido real o sencillamente un sueño.

/

Sus tíos llegaron justo cuando la señorita Flamy retiraba la bandeja con una taza de consomé vacía. Fue un encuentro algo extraño.

-Queríamos haber venido antes, pero Terry nos pidió que esperásemos a que estuvieras algo más fuerte -comenzó a decir su tío- ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?

-Oh, sí. Terry me está cuidando muy bien. Soy su paciente -añadió rápidamente para evitar que pensarán que estaba ocupando el puesto de Susana.

Marlen Marlow se veía envejecida y menos segura de sí misma.

-Susana está muerta -dijo Marlen en voz queda -Sabemos lo que pasaba entre ella y Terry, así que no pienses que estás faltando a su memoria por estar aquí -y sonriendo con tristeza, añadió -Lamento mucho no haber sabido que tu salud era delicada. Nos duele recordar la manera en que nos comportamos contigo después de la muerte de Susy. Espero que puedas perdonarnos.

-Queremos resarcirte de alguna manera -añadió su tío -Lo que es fácil para nosotros admitir lo estúpidos que hemos sido.

Ambos parecían muy desdichados. Candy sintió lástima por ellos.

-Tal vez podría haber sido más insistente para que me escucharan-dijo Candy tras un largo silencio -Yo también tuve mi parte de culpa.

-Susana murió porque Dios lo quiso –dijo Marlen - Hemos cambiado en los dos últimos años. El motivo por el que te invitamos al cumpleaños de Tom no fue para acallar los rumores, sino porque queríamos hacer las paces.

Su tío estaba tan avergonzado que no era capaz de mirarla.

-Aunque admito que no nos esforzamos demasiado -dijo Tom -Queremos que vengas a visitarnos cuándo quieras. Estamos muy solos.

-Yo también a veces me siento así -admitió Candy -Me gustará ir a visitaros cuando me haya recuperado.

-Podríamos ir a la playa -sugirió Marlen -Te vendría bien relajarte al sol. Tu trabajo debe ser muy duro.

-Lo es, pero me gusta.

-Pero no podrás trabajar al menos en un par de meses. No creo que haya ningún problema en tomarte unas vacaciones ahora.

Ella dudaba, no porque no quisiera ir sino porque se daba cuenta deque antes o después tendría que separase de Terry.

-Piénsalo. No tienes que decidir ahora -dijo Marlen

-Lo haré, gracias.

Todavía seguían algo nerviosos cuando se fueron, pero había sido una visita agradable. Con el tiempo su relación mejoraría, pensó Candy.

Terry fue a verla cuando los Marlow se fueron. Tenía un estetoscopio y estaba acompañado por la señorita Stevens.

-Quiero examinarte.

Candy encontró extraño que lo hiciera con la enfermera, pero quizá fuera para evitar que ella dudara de sus intenciones. De esa manera tenía un testigo que podía asegurar que no la había tocado más que por motivos profesionales.

-Esa válvula parece que está bien. Tenemos que seguir su evolución durante las primeras semanas.

-Mis tíos quieren llevarme de vacaciones a alguna playa, crees que pueda acompañarlos?

Él frunció el ceño.

-Por ahora no. Quiero que estés cerca del hospital. No es que espere que haya complicaciones -añadió al ver la expresión de la cara de ella -Es que no es aconsejable irse de viaje a los pocos días de una operación tan importante.

-Entiendo.

-Te veré más tarde. Nada de viajes. Al menos hasta que te recuperes totalmente y calculo que no será antes de tres meses.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue. Parecía enfadado y ella no sabía el porqué.

Terry no volvió hasta la hora de acostarse. Estuvo trabajando y el cansancio se reflejaba en su cara.

-He tenido que realizar una operación de urgencia -explicó sentándose en una silla junto a la cama -Pero el paciente no pudo resistir y murió. Tuve que comunicárselo a su esposa embarazada de su primer hijo. Llevaba años con problemas de corazón, pero se negaba a ir al médico. Perdió el conocimiento en su oficina y cuando le llevaron al hospital su corazón había dejado prácticamente de latir. No pude hacer nada por él.

Candy le tendió los brazos.

En un primer momento él no podía creer lo que estaba se acercó a ella y trató de no presionar su pecho al hundir su cabeza en él. Ella pudo sentir el rostro húmedo de Terry y sonrió con ternura. Era una de las cosas que tanto le gustaba de él, que no escondía sus emociones.

-Tranquilo -susurró ella -Sé que hiciste lo que pudiste. Pero Dios tiene la última palabra. Ni el mejor cirujano puede hacer cambiar eso. No es culpa tuya, Terry.

Su voz era reconfortante y le gustaba el modo en que ella le hablaba y mencionaba su nombre.

-Tu familia era católica ¿verdad? – preguntó él acariciando su cabello.

-Sí, pero con mis tíos iba a la iglesia Presbiteriana. Todavía voy cuando puedo.

El levantó la cabeza y buscó sus ojos.

-Yo no asisto a misa tanto como debiera. Pero tengo una fe profunda y en momentos como éste, me aferro a ella.

Candy acarició el rostro de Terry. Era un hombre tan atractivo, su rostro varonil era demasiado atrayente, era perfecto, su boca, sus hermosos ojos, su arrogante perfil.

-Sé lo mucho que duele perder aun paciente. Tienes que tratar de pensar en todas las vidas que has salvado -y sonriendo añadió -a mí también me entristece ver morir a un paciente. A pesar de que en nuestro trabajo intentemos mantener la distancia, es imposible evitar encariñarse con algunas personas.

-Es cierto -dijo él jugueteando con un rizo del cabello de Candy. Ella disfrutaba acariciándolo. Sus ojos delataban una ternura que no podía esconder.

-Te gustan los niños, ¿verdad? Recuerdo haberte visto en pediatría en Navidad jugando con los niños enfermos de cáncer que allí estaban.

Ella también lo recordó. Tuvo que salir al pasillo porque comenzó a llorar. Terry la vio y se detuvo a hablar con ella en el pasillo hasta que la consoló.

-Eran tan pequeños -dijo ella.

-Algún día habrá cura para el cáncer.

-Eso espero. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, mucho mejor.

-¿Has comido algo?

-No tenía hambre -dijo él negando con la cabeza -Pero creo que

comeré algo. ¿Tú has tomado algo?

-Sí, tomé un delicioso consomé.

-Pues lo probaré. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-No, gracias. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Klin? -preguntó ella, quería un tema más seguro que no continuara con ese momento en donde dejaban salir sus emociones.

-Está en la cocina comiendo. ¿Has visto lo bien que nos entendemos tú y yo? Has sido mi consuelo en este momento -Tomó la mano de Candy y la besó.

-Hubiera hecho lo mismo por... -comenzó a decir ella.

-¿Por cualquiera? Lo sé, pero no creo que hubiera sido igual -se inclinó y la besó en los labios- ¿Quieres que leamos algo después de cenar?

Se puso de pie y la miró con deseo. Nunca se había sentido tan reconfortado. Al poco tiempo de casarse perdió un paciente y su tristeza sólo sirvió para irritar a Susana. Ella se estaba preparando para una fiesta y no le prestó atención. No supo comprender el dolor que sentía por no haber sido capaz de salvar la vida de aquel hombre.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Candy.

-Sí, estoy bien -dijo sonriendo -Volveré después de cenar.

Volvió. Le leyó el primer capítulo del libro de cromwell, deteniéndose a cada rato para asegurarse de que ella lo estuviera entendiendo. Sólo encontraba alguna dificultad en la conjugación de los verbos y en algunas palabras.

-Me gusta la parte en que la feminista asegura que Shakespeare era una mujer -comentó Candy, Ambos rompieron en carcajadas.

-Sí, es un libro estupendo. Era un gran escritor.

-Me encanta escucharte leer en Francés.

-Podría estar haciéndolo toda la noche, pero necesito descansar. Y tú también -dijo él cerrando el libro -¿Todavía te duele?

-Sí, especialmente donde están los puntos. Me pican.

-No son puntos, son grapas.

-Sea lo que sea, me pica.

-Eso es que está cicatrizando. ¿Necesitas algo para dormir? –preguntó Terry.

-Un par de pastillas no me vendrían mal. ¿No crearán adicción?

-No te dejaría -dijo dándole las pastillas y un vaso con jugo

-¿Cuándo podré salir?

-La semana que viene, si el tiempo lo permite. Ya hablaremos de quisiera que te resfriaras. ¿Tienes algo abrigador en tu apartamento?

-Una chaqueta.

El no dijo nada más. Le dio las buenas noches con un dulce beso en la boca y una caricia con su mano en la mejilla y se fue, pensando en lo que hubiese sido si él no hubiera sido un cobarde y hubiere desecho el compromiso con Susana en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era una mujer como Candy lo que en realidad lo haría feliz. Una mujer fuerte, independiente, humana, noble, inteligente, y por demás hermosa.

** Saludos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Una semana más tarde, en un día soleado, Terry ayudó a Candy a ponerse su nuevo abrigo de terciopelo rojo. Ella protestó al principio, pero él le dijo que lo compró porque tenía muy buen precio.

Ella tomó el brazo de Terry para dirigirse al ascensor, y después a la puerta principal del edificio. El portero los miraba sonriente. Todas personas que conocían al Dr. Grandchester habían admitido el empeño y la dedicación con la que se taba ocupando de la recuperación de su prima política. Era una alegría ver lo recuperada estaba Candy tras una operación tan delicada, Terry la acompañó a la calle donde fue embestida Por un peatón, con aspecto de hombre negocios.

-Tenga cuidado. Esta joven acaba de ser o rada del corazón -dijo Terry furioso.

El hombre miró a Candy y se sonrojó al ver con qué esfuerzo caminaba.

-Lo siento -murmuró y siguió caminando.

-El típico hombre de negocios -dijo Terry -Con el dinero no se puede comparar con la salud, Apuesto a que tiene la tensión alta y no deja de comer todas esas comidas basura.

-estás algo extraño -dijo Candy cansada. Ella se sujetó con más fuerza a el.

-Podía haberte hecho daño - a Candy le gustaba el comportamiento protector Terry, especialmente ahora que se sentía débil, frágil y vulnerable. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

-No llores Candy -dijo él.

-Estaba pensando en lo mucho que te preocupas por mí. Estaré bien.

Ella estaba radiante y su belleza le perturbaba, su cabello suelto la hacia arecer un ángel.

-Estas muy linda

-Es que el abrigo, es precioso y me sienta muy bien -dijo Candy sonrojándose.

-Eres encantadora. Me gustaría que nuestra hija tuviera tus ojos y tu dulce sonrisa. Ella sintió que se desvanecía y se sujetó con fuerza al brazo de Terry.

Creo que es demasiado pronto para esto -dijo él preocupado -No debí dejar que caminaras tanto.

-Estoy bien -protestó ella y se apoyó sobre él -No es por el paseo. Creí que dijiste... No importa,creo que todavía estoy algo aturdida.

-Dije que quiero tener una hija contigo -dijo Terry mirándola a los ojos -Soy consciente de que es demasiado pronto para estar hablando de esas cosas, pero ya que hemos hablado de anillos, me parece natural hablar de bebés.

-¿Anillos? ¿Te referías a anillos de boda?

-¿En qué pensabas tú? -preguntó él sorprendido.

-Pensaba que era un regalo de Navidad -El suspiró.

-Es cierto. No puedo esperar que confíes plenamente en mí tan pronto, y mucho menos hablar de matrimonio.

Ella asintió. Estaba convencida de que estaba perdiendo la razón. Le miraba con ojos perplejos.

-La vida de un cirujano es muy sacrificada -dijo mirándola a la cara en medio de la multitud -Pero como ves tengo tiempo para dedicártelo a ti y a una futura familia.

-Sólo sientes lástima por mí...

-No es por eso por lo que te propongo que te cases conmigo -dijo sonriendo -Lo pasamos bien juntos, ¿o es que todavía no te has dado cuenta?, Eres feliz conmigo, ¿no?

Candy estaba preocupada. Apretó con fuerza el abrigo de Terry.

-Sí. Pero es demasiado pronto. Quiero estar completamente repuesta antes de que nosotros...-y levantando la mirada añadió -¿Puedo tener bebés? no me refiero a ahora mismo, sino más adelante.

-Claro que sí -contestó él -siempre y cuando el padre sea adecuado- le contesto Terry sonriendo.

-Me gustan los niños -dijo Candy acercándose a él.

-Lo sé. A mí también.

-Pero mis tíos...

-Estarán encantados -le aseguró él -A ellos también les gustan los niños. Su gran sueño es ser abuelos. Nunca lo habrían sido con Susana.

Ella lo miró y estudió su rostro. Le gustaba verle como su protector, y era obvio que él disfrutaba cuidándola. Pero no era amor. y ella no podía casarse sin amor.

-Piénsalo -dijo Terry advirtiendo su indecisión.

-Lo haré.

-Y ahora -dijo él con expresión traviesa- ¿qué te parece si hacemos detener el tráfico?

Ella le tomó del brazo -Muy bien.

Se acercaron a la esquina para cruzar la calle y se detuvieron para que Candy recuperara el aliento. Instintivamente él tomó su mano y comprobó su pulso. Era fuerte y regular, como él confiaba que fuera.

-Ya verás que pronto estos paseos te costarán menos esfuerzo -Le dijo Terry.

Y así fue. Pasearon juntos todos los días excepto aquellos en los que él tenía alguna urgencia. Ella recobró poco a poco su fuerza, la atención que le dedicaba Terry le regresaron su alegría, y el dolor en el pecho desapareció.

Todas las noches él seguía leyéndole con su suave y cálida voz. Terry la hacía partícipe de todas sus preocupaciones. Eso le reconfortaba. Pero físicamente mantenía las distancias. Candy se preguntaba si acaso se había arrepentido de la proposición que le hizo el primer día que salieron a caminar. El ya había pasado por un matrimonio. y no había ido bien. Tal vez no quisiera pasar por un segundo.

Terry no cesaba de ocuparse de ella. Se aseguraba de que acudiera a las citas con el cardiólogo, le tomaba la presión, y le daba su medicamento. ya no necesitaba la ayuda de a enfermera por lo que prescindieron de la señorita Stevens.

Por fin, poco antes de los tres meses de su operación, el cardiólogo dijo que ya podía volver a trabajar. Aquello enojó a Terrence, quien trató de contenerse. Pero cuando llegaron al apartamento no pudo más y explotó. Estaba furioso y hablaba a gritos en español y francés. Ella trató de hacerle entrar en razón.

-No es que no te esté agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero no puedes pagar todos mis gastos. Quiero seguir trabajando y tener mi propio sueldo. Tengo el propio apartamento y...

-Pero no puedes irte a vivir sola tan pronto.

-¡Llevo aquí tres meses! -exclamó Candy -y estoy preparada para volver al trabajo. ¿Por qué me lo pones tan dificil?

Terry murmuró algo en francés acerca de hablar con las paredes.

-Yo no soy una pared -dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

A pesar de lo enfadado que estaba, no pudo evitar sonreír, y había estado preocupado incluso dejándola con la señora Stevens de lo delicada que estuvo, Pero ahora tenía buen aspecto, su corazón funcionaba perfectamente, y era cierto que podía volver a trabajar. Buscaba alguna excusa para retenerla allí. No sabía cómo iba a poder enfrentarse a volver a estar solo en el apartamento.

-No puedes llevarte a Klin -dijo él finalmente como excusa para evitar que ella se marchara -Le echaré de menos.

Ella también estaría triste no sólo por el gato, sino por tener que dejarle. Pero era la mejor manera de asegurarse de que lo que Terry sentía por ella no era lástima.

-No serás feliz viviendo sola -volvió a decir él con expresión triste.

Ella no podía negar que aquello era cierto.

-Te has enterado de cosas del pasado que no sabías -comenzó a explicar ella -Era inevitable que te sintieras culpable por ello. y como tú mismo dijiste, nunca has tenido que preocuparte de nadie.

-En otras palabras, crees que tenerte tan cerca me confunde.

Ella asintió.

-Entiendo -dijo él suspirando.

-No encuentro palabras para agradecerte lo bien que te has portado conmigo. Pero ambos sabemos que hubieras hecho lo mismo por cualquier otra persona.

-No es cierto. Se que aun te cuesta creer en lo que siento por ti, Te lo he hecho pasar mal en esos dos años.

-Eso ya es pasado -dijo ella -La tía Marlene y el tío Tom se están portando bien conmigo, Me gusta visitarlos.

-No dejes que te lleven al extranjero. Es demasiado pronto.

-El cardiólogo dijo que no había ningún problema.

-¿Por qué le haces caso a él? Yo fui quien te operó.

Los ojos de Terry brillaban furiosos. Ella le miraba fascinada. Le gustaba verle así.

-Habrá que verte cuando tus hijos sean lo suficientemente mayores para irse de casa! -contestó Candy.

-¿Y cómo voy a tener hijos si eres tú la que te vas de casa?

-Dale tiempo al tiempo. Todo irá bien.

-¿Quién estará aquí cuando necesite hablar? -dijo Terry mesándose los cabellos -¿Quién me consolará cuando pierda a algún paciente?

Era difícil mantener su decisión, pero Candy debía hacerlo.

-Puedes llamarme cuando quieras -le aseguró ella -Ahora somos amigos, y los amigos hablan y se cuentan todo -El se quedó en silencio. Acarició el rostro de Candy y la besó.

-¿Así que sólo quieres ser mi amiga? Entonces pégame un tiro.

-No seas absurdo. Nunca podría hacerte daño.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces ¿cómo llamas tú al hecho de salir de mi vida?

La abrazó con fuerza en el silencio del apartamento. Ella ya había tomado una decisión respecto a él. Deseaba tenerle cerca, pero estaba segura de que hacía lo correcto alejándose de él. Terry no pudo evitar acercar sus labios a los de Candy y tomarlos en un suave beso que fue volviéndose más profundo y apasionado. Candy sintió la lengua de él acariciar sus labios y después penetrar en su boca. No pudo resistirse. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Terry y le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad.

Él respiraba jadeante. Ella se separó tan sólo unos centímetros y le miró a los ojos.

-Si no me importaras tanto -dijo él -te llevaría a mi cama y te haría el amor hasta que lo único que quisieras fuera quedarte conmigo. Pero todavía eres virgen, ¿verdad?

-Sí -contestó ella. Terry apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Candy. De pronto la tomó en sus brazos.

-Necesito ser amado, deseado, me has enseñado lo maravilloso que es vivir contigo y ahora pretendes abandonarme y cambiarme por tu trabajo.

-No, no es por eso -dijo ella acariciando la boca de él -Yo...Te quiero Terrence.

iCandy! -dijo él y la besó apasionadamente movido por aquellas palabras que nunca pensó que podría oírselas decir después de todo el daño que le había ocasionado.

-Tienes que dejar que me vaya -susurró ella.

-Pero, ¿por qué? -preguntó Terry.

-Para que te des cuenta de lo que sientes realmente por mí.

El se quedó callado unos instantes. Por fin levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

-¿De lo que siento? -preguntó. Ella asintió.

-Es que lo sé, incluso Susana lo sabía, ya te lo he dicho.

-Me dijiste que te acusó de estar obsesionado conmigo.

-Hay una canción, no recuerdo su título, pero la letra dice que cuando un hombre ama a una mujer, la ama de verdad, y puede llegar a ver a sus hijos no nacidos en los Ojos de ella.

-Sí -susurró ella movida no sólo por aquellas palabras sino por el modo en que él las dijo.

-Yo vi a mis hijos reflejados en tus ojos el mismo día en peleaba contigo en la cocina del apartamento en la fiesta de aniversario. Pero estaba casado. No sabes lo mal que lo pasé. Pero pagué por ello, ya ti también te lo hice pasar mal.

Se miraron a los ojos. Estaba siendo totalmente sincero.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo porque me amas? -preguntó ella con tono inseguro.

-Sí -contestó él -Te amaré siempre. Con todo mi corazón, con todo el alma durante toda mi vida.

Candy sintió la primera lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla. Ya continuación hubo otra, y otra.

-No -susurró Terry -No llores. Si tanto deseas irte, no te lo impediré. Pero al menos debemos seguir viéndonos.

Candy le abrazaba con tanta fuerza que él temió que se hiciera daño. Ella no cesaba de llorar,entregada por completo a sus emociones.

-Cariño -dijo besándola por toda la cara -No llores. No puedo verte llorar así.

-Creí que me odiabas.

-Sí, tenía que darte esa impresión. No podía admitir mis sentimientos porque estaba casado y de cierto modo era la manera de mantenerte alejada de mi y no cometer una locura.

-Lo sé. Por eso me iba a ir. No quería que confundieras tus sentimientos sólo porque te daba lástima.

-Te quiero. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Quiero tener hijos tuyos.

-Yo también quiero tener hijos tuyos -confesó ella.

-Creo que deberíamos casarnos cuanto antes -dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -Terry asintió.

-Tal vez si te casas conmigo sea la única manera de que olvides esa estúpida idea de querer huir, y decidas quedarte en esta casa conmigo. -Candy acariciaba su cabello.

-Me gustaría seguir trabajando -murmuró.

-¿Hasta que nazca el primer bebé?

Y también después. Me gusta mucho mi trabajo.

-Lo haces muy bien.

-Antes no pensabas lo mismo -le recordó ella.

-No revivas viejos fantasmas, ademas, siempre he admirado tu trabajo como enfermera así que basta de compadecerte.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Candy.

-Ah, no. No perdono tan fácilmente -dijo él sonriendo -Tendrás que convencerme.

-¿Así? -y lo besó, entregada por completo al placer de hacerlo.

El le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, hasta que ambos comenzaron a temblar.

-Cariño, estos besos son peligrosos. Nos casaremos en la iglesia. Y llevarás un vestido blanco y un velo. Y después disfrutaremos de nuestra noche de bodas.

Ella se sonrojó.

-Por lo que me ha dicho Albert, todo el mundo piensa que ya hemos estado juntos.

-¿Ha vuelto a visitarte?

-Hace tan solo un rato. Y antes de que te equivoques, deja que te diga que está enamorado de alguien del hospital, no de mí. Sólo somos amigos.

-Pues de ahora en adelante mantén las distancias.

-Estás celoso.

-Mucho. Y también estoy cansado -dijo poniéndola en el suelo otra vez - Aunque no peses mucho. Te prometo que el día de nuestra boda entrarás en mis brazos a nuestra casa -Terry acaricio el rostro de Candy.

-Llevo mucho tiempo deseando abrazarte en la intimidad -Ella escondió su cara contra el pecho de él, avergonzada -¿Estás asustada?

-No -dijo ella cerrando los ojos -Te amo

-Yo también te amo Candy.

**/**

La boda fue anunciada. Para sorpresa de Candy los Marlow se alegraron y Marlene enseguida se ocupó de los preparativos, de las invitaciones y al final de la semana ya lo tenía todo listo.

Candy no pudo volver al trabajo durante aquellos días; tenía que ocuparse de buscar el vestido de novia y enviar las invitaciones. Las relaciones con su tía se estrecharon ya que Terry insistió en que se fuera a vivir con sus tíos ahora que estaban comprometidos. No quería que nada enturbiara su relación.

Él se negaba a tocarla hasta que estuvieran casados. Era más respetuoso con sus creencias de lo que parecía. En el hospital Albert Williams se mostraba distante desde que supo que Candy y el Dr. Grandchester se habían comprometido. Él aun tenia sus dudas al respecto pero confiaba en que su amiga era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber lo que estaba haciendo. Ya no la visitaba. lo que sorprendió a Terry y a pesar de que era un hombre permisivo, prefería que las amistades de Candy fueran femeninas de ahora en adelante.

La noche anterior a la boda salieron a cenar. mientras Terry la esperaba, Tom lo invitó al salón a tomarse una copa, Terry aprovecho ese momento para preguntar sobre algo que le había rondado la cabeza durante meses.

-Tom, Que sucedió con el dinero que el padre de Candy le heredo?

Tom se trenzó, se acerco a la chimenea recargándose sobre esta, con voz apesadumbrada le contesto

-Supongo que debes saberlo, después de todo seras su esposo. Mi cuñado era una persona de corazón débil, supongo que Candy lo heredo de el, y no me refiero a un padecimiento físico; Vincent era una persona noble que creía mucho en la gente, por ese motivo confió en una persona cercana que le hizo una mala jugada haciéndole perder gran parte de su fortuna, mi hermano. desafortunadamente ya no pudo recuperarse y esa mala inversión lo llevo a la quiebra pocas semanas antes de fallecer en ese accidente. Claro, quedo algo para Candy, pero solo se pudieron pagar sus estudios en la universidad y una que otra deuda.

-Y aun sabiendo que la culpa era de tu hermano fueron tan miserables como para dejar que ella se sustentara sola sin ayudarle de ninguna manera aun enterados de como vivía? -le espetó Terry apenas conteniendo la rabia que sentía. Pensar que Candy podría haber muerto por falta de recursos de los cuales sus tíos contaban a mares le revolvía las entrañas.

-Comprende Terry, susana era todo para nosotros, sentíamos que si le dábamos a Candy más de lo que necesitaba, estábamos traicionando el amor de nuestra hija.

-Son todo lo que Candy tiene para recordar de donde viene, pero si vuelven a hacerla sufrir no tendré misericordia de ustedes.

-Nosotros la queremos, hemos cambiado, estamos arrepentidos de lo que hicimos.

-Bien, no quiero que se hable mas de esto, no tiene caso que ella sufra por algo que ya es pasado. Ahora me tiene a mi para velar por ella.

Tom asintió con la cabeza

Al volver a casa de sus tíos después de la cena, él la rodeó con sus brazos

-Pareces nerviosa. Dime por qué.

-Nunca he estado con un hombre -confesó Candy -Me deseas y no sé si estaré a las altura de las circunstancias. Quiero que todo salga bien.

-Claro que sí. Pero te confieso que yo también estoy nervioso por lo mismo. ¿O es que acaso crees que he estado con muchas mujeres?

-No eras virgen cuando te casaste con Susana.

-Fui fiel a mi esposa. Después de su muerte. no hubo nadie más. Y ahora tú estarás conmigo para siempre.

Ella se abrazó a él.

-Seremos felices para siempre.

-Eso es de cuento de hadas. Para que un matrimonio funcione hay que esforzarse.

-Pero el nuestro será para siempre.

-El asintió -Tienes razón.

Candy le besó con ternura, después de un segundo él se separó.

-¿Ya no te gusta besarme? -preguntó ella.

-Me gusta mucho, ese es el problema. Mañana por la noche disfrutaremos de besos y de mucho más.

-Lo estoy deseando.

Yo también. Y ahora, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches

** /**

La boda fue todo un acontecimiento social. Candy y Terry estuvieron acompañados por los tíos de ella y por sus compañeros del hospital. Tras la ceremonia, la cual estuvo plagada de lagrimas y una que otra carcajada, hubo una recepción en casa de los Marlow hasta altas horas dela madrugada.

Candy fue a la que había sido su habitación para ponerse un traje más cómodo con el que viajar con Terry a Charleston, en Carolina del Sur para una breve luna de miel. Se miró al espejo. Estaba radiante de felicidad.

Se acordaba de Susana. La pobre nunca fue feliz, Sentiría un poco culpa por su muerte. Si tan sólo hubiera hecho entender al médico que la atendió lo necesario que era que volviera junto a su prima... Pero ya nada podía cambiar el pasado. Tenía que enterrar aquello en el fondo de su memoria para poder comenzar su nueva vida junto a Terry.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Marlene, vestida con un bonito traje de seda azul. Miró a su sobrina sonriente.

-¿Te ayudo?

Candy negó con la cabeza -No, ya casi estoy lista, es solo que...Estaba pensando en Susana.

Por un momento los ojos de su tía se humedecieron.

-Candy, ninguno de nosotros puede cambiar el pasado. Las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar. Todos extrañamos a Susy. Tu tío y yo no debimos nunca dejar que la cuidaras tú sola. Ni tampoco Terrence. Podías haber muerto aquella misma noche. Pero ninguno de nosotros sabíamos lo enferma que estabas. Quiero que sepas que nadie te culpa ya por lo que pasó. Tu tío y yo sentimos lo mal que nos portamos contigo desde el funeral de Susana.

-Pero no lo sabían.

-No sabía muchas cosas -dijo Marlene sonriendo con tristeza -Nos aprovechamos de ti durante muchos años. Debiste hacerme ver lo egoísta que estaba siendo.

-Nunca me importó hacer todo lo que pude por ti. Me diste un hogar cuando mis padres murieron, y no tenían por qué. Podía haber ido a un orfanato.

-Eso nunca. La familia es la familia -susurró Marlene.

-Tampoco lo pasé tan mal.

-Pero nunca fuiste feliz aquí. Espero que de ahora en adelante lo seas con Terry.

Candy se acercó a su tía y la besó en la mejilla -Gracias.

Marlene la abrazó.

-Ahora eres la única hija que tenemos. Espero que de vez en cuando vengas a vernos, sobre todo cuando tengan hijos.

-La verdad es que nos gustaría tener unos cuantos -ambas sonrieron.

-Será mejor que volvamos o tu marido se pondrá impaciente.

El viaje por carretera a Charleston fue largo, pero tuvieron la privacidad que no hubieran podido tener de hacerlo en avión. De vez en cuando se detenían para descansar y estirar las piernas.

Mientras tomaban un café Terry la miró enamorado. La pasión de sus ojos hizo que el corazón de Candy comenzara a latir acelerado. El se dio cuenta y sonrió.

-Ahora me perteneces -dijo él -Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida.

-Para mí también. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.

-Por cierto, espero que Klin no arañe los muebles de la tía Marlene, la pobre siempre ha odiado los animales -dijo Candy sonriente.

-Estará bien. Creo que en realidad a tus tíos les ha gustado nuestro gato.

Ella le miró fascinada.

-Todavía no puedo creérmelo. Es un sueño hecho realidad. Tal vez esté soñando.

-Espera a que lleguemos a nuestro destino y te demostraré que no estás soñando.

Ella tomó la mano de Terrence y le miró a los Ojos.

-Quiero sentirte todo lo cerca que pueda -dijo ella.

-Yo también lo estoy deseando.

Por fin llegaron al lujoso hotel de Charleston. Ninguno de los dos habló demasiado en el coche debido a la tensión que sentían. Tan pronto cerraron la puerta de la habitación, Terry la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió con ella a la gran cama. Ni siquiera se detuvo para retirar la colcha, desesperado por saborearla y sentir su piel.

-¿Voy muy rápido?, ¿Estás cansada? Candy le envolvió con sus piernas y con su boca le respondió. El nerviosismo que sentía en un principio había desaparecido, y había dejado paso a una pasión irrefrenable. Fue una explosión para los dos. Ambos estaban excitados y deseosos. Un minuto más tarde estaban desnudos y tan juntos, que ella podía sentirle en cada célula de su cuerpo. Terry saboreo la cálida y suave desnudez de su esposa con los ojos, las manos, la boca.

Ella le acariciaba disfrutando de su cuerpo atlético, lo miraba con ojos hambrientos. Entonces las caricias se volvieron más íntimas y profundas. Con su boca, él la hizo experimentar sensaciones que antes no había podido ni imaginar. Ella gemía al sentir la presión de los labios de Terry contra sus senos turgentes y cómo su lengua jugueteaba con sus pezones y besaba repetidamente la tenue cicatriz sobre su seno izquierdo.

Ella estaba lista para entregarse y no pudo prolongar por más tiempo el deseo que sentía. El se acomodó sobre ella y no apartó su mirada mientras la penetraba. Quería ver la expresión de placer en el rostro de Candy al unir sus cuerpos.

-¿Era así como te lo imaginabas? -preguntó él, presionando sus caderas contra las de ella -¿Te duele?

Candy sentía la fuerza y el empuje de Terry -Es una sensación extraña -Le respondió ella

-Sí, pero se te pasará enseguida -dijo él. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente. Ella acariciaba anticipándose a lo que estaba por llegar. Sonrió y se arqueó, entregando su cuerpo al placer que él le proporcionaba.

-Así -susurró él -Toda la tensión y el deseo acumulado hace que tu cuerpo me desee tanto que no sientas dolor.

Candy se aferraba a él. Gemía sin cesar. Deseaba que él la penetrara profundamente y que sus caricias no cesaran nunca. Ella se movía al mismo ritmo que él, atraiéndolo. No podía describir aquella sensación, a pesar de todos los libros que había leído. Su cuerpo se acoplaba a los movimientos de el a la perfección. y de repente, él fue totalmente parte de ella. Candy le atrajo hacía sí y sus cuerpos se movieron desesperadamente como si de uno sólo se tratara. Ella se abrió totalmente a Terry y él se hundió en las profundidades del placer hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax

-Ha sido increíble -dijo Terry jadeando recostado sobre el pecho de Candy

-Sí -Fue todo lo que Candy pudo decir aun sintiéndose perdida en el mar de sensaciones que Terry acababa de proporcionarle.

-¿Podrías repetirlo? -le preguntó Terry levantando su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos

-Claro que si - dijo ella entrecortadamente- estoy bien, estoy muy bien.

-Nunca me he sentido así. Nunca - El se apoyó contra su pecho y escuchó los latidos de su corazón. Sonrió y la besó. Se miraron a los ojos y ella cambio de posiciones, se sentó sobre él. Comenzó a moverse frenéticamente disfrutando de todo el placer que recibía de él, hasta que se sintió extenuada y lo dejó extenuado a se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Terry y acarició su melena.

-No podría parar -le confesó ella -Eres tan atractivo.

-Tú también.

-Para ser mi primera vez, no ha estado nada mal.

-Ya somos marido y mujer. Un solo cuerpo y una sola alma.

Candy acariciaba la boca de Terry con los dedos.

-Te quiero tanto. ¿Estás seguro de...?

-¿Cómo puedes dudar de mis sentimientos ahora?, O es que acaso crees que todas las parejas hacen el amor como nosotros?

-¿Ah no?

-Claro que no. Nosotros nos amamos. Recorrió con su mano el cuerpo de ella haciéndola estremecerse.

-Esto es lo que se siente al estar casado y ser parte de otra persona. No es sólo el acto físico,a pesar de que es delicioso. Es una unión de corazón, de cabeza y de espíritu, de almas. Nunca había sentido lo que he sentido contigo.

Ella suspiró, sintiendo el deseo de nuevo -Te amo Terrence -dijo Candy.

-Yo también te Amo Candice -murmuró y la besó, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo bajo el suyo -Pero ahora debes descansar. No quiero que te agotes.

Se tumbó junto a ella y se cubrieron con las sábanas.

-Duerme un rato. Y cuando hayas descansado, empezaremos de nuevo -dijo poniendo la mano sobre el corazón de su esposa - Y pensar que tu corazón estaba tan mal.

-Ahora late con fuerza por ti.

-Como debe ser. Nos espera un maravilloso futuro Candy, juntos, y una casa repleta de niños.

Ella se abrazó a él y cerró los ojos. Todos los malos recuerdos se borraron ante la perspectiva de los años venideros.

-Nunca soñé que pudiera existir tanta felicidad -susurró ella.

-Yo tampoco -dijo abrazándola -Ahora trata de dormir. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrir nuevos placeres. Estás cansada y tengo que cuidarte.

-Y cuando tú la necesites, yo te cuidaré -dijo ella sonriendo-Te quiero tanto -Le dijo mientras Caía en un sueño profundo Afuera, comenzaba a llover. Para Candy no podía haber nada más placentero

que tener a Terry entre sus brazos. Por fin, su corazón estaba sano.

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas esta adaptación tanto para los que hayan leído la historia original como para los que no. **

**Saludos.**


End file.
